The Epic Pezberry Life
by JR-Boone
Summary: A collections of one-shots revolving around our favorite brunettes being what-else? Epic! Warnings at the top of each one shot! If anyone has a prompt they want filled comment or PM me! My tumblr is JRABRAXAS
1. Marked

Fic: Marked  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: Prompt filled for a friend anonymously.**  
>BOLD AN: *READ ME* THIS CONTAINS WATERSPORTS. IF THAT AIN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA MOVE ALONG, BUT FIRST JUMP DOWN TO THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM AND READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez smirked deviously from her seat atop the bleachers and squirmed slightly as she watched her girlfriend Rachel Berry storm into the classroom very obviously ranting at a startled Finn Hudson.<p>

The two girls had been dating for ten months now and Santana had to admit though it seemed unlikely the last ten months had been the best of her life. She had never had a person like Rachel in her life, someone who loved her so devotedly despite her flaws, someone who was willing to stand by her at her worst, to say that Rachel Berry was the best girlfriend in the world would not have been an overstatement in the least.

Even better four months ago amongst whispered and trembling declarations of love their relationship had moved into the sexually physical spectrum and Santana had not been disappointed in the least. She wasn't saying that sex was all she cared about but a girl had some fucking needs you know? And Rachel had definitely met them with the same passion she met everything in life with.

For the first time in her life Santana really truly understood the difference between fucking and making love.

Not that they didn't fuck too. Cause trust her, they did.

To top off their explosive sex life Rachel had taken to pleasing Santana in any way imaginable, even charming her way into finding out the almost embarrassingly long list of "kinks" the Cheerio had. It was almost like a god send to have a girlfriend who was so perfect she would let you fuck her with a strap-on whilst she was tied up. Especially for Santana who had always been a highly sexual person but had never had someone actually go the extra mile to find out what she wanted in the bedroom.

The last four months had been amazing, so amazing that both of the girls had gained additional tone in their muscles from all of the epic amazingness that was the Pezberry Sex Life. To say the very least Santana had been drinking a lot of Powerade and doubling up on her wheaties recently.

So yes it was amazing, but somewhere in between getting to hit Rachel on the ass with a paddle till she cried and getting to fuck Rachel into a coma on Quinn Fabray's bed whilst the blonde was at church, that one being especially rewarding when she thought of the blonde smelling something that she would always secretly want but never be able to steal from the Latina, Santana had begun to feel a little bit guilty.

Rachel was in some cases literally bending over backwards to satisfy her but she had yet to find out what the girl wanted in the bedroom.

And then she had begun to feel a lot bit guilty.

Hey fuck off. She got to spend at least twenty hours a week with her legs wrapped around Rachel Berry's head, so what if she had been reduced to a whimpering pile of hot damn sentimental mess.

So with an excited vigor she had began the annoyingly difficult task of finding out what the Diva wanted in the bedroom. For some reason no matter how normal Rachel found Santana's kinks the diva seemed almost desperate to not reveal any of her own, stating that her kink was pleasing the Latina. Santana had let herself buy into that for all of a minute before she renewed her quest to find out what made Rachel Berry tick.

After a few weeks she had finally pried it out of the girl that Rachel had a serious turn on for being choked slightly during sex. That had been an awesome night and even more awesome day after when Rachel had proudly bee bopped around the school with an imprint of Santana's hand on her neck.

A little more prodding had revealed that Rachel wanted Santana to fuck her on Mr. Schue's desk. That the Cheerio had almost cried for joy at, especially afterwards when she spotted a very distinct wet mark on a picture of Schue and Finn smiling widely at the camera like a weird father and son pair. Fucking charming right?

But back to the present. Santana Lopez had hit the fucking mother load over the weekend and she was biting at the chomps to get to it. It had all gone down Saturday night when Puck had thrown his birthday party. Alcohol had been flowing like a fucking river and after polishing off seven wine coolers Rachel had been completely fourth coming with her list of kinks. Pun? Completely intended there. You see what she did there?

Even better the next morning Rachel had quite obviously forgotten listing out her wants like a PowerPoint presentation and Santana remembered every single one of them.

All of them had been awesome, and several of them actually overlapped with her own list, but there was one that had been utterly surprising and a little bit daunting.

At first.

But now?

Now she had had time to think about it.

And she found herself a pile of turned on mess just thinking about.

Which was were she was now.

Sitting patiently in her chair waiting for Glee to start and trying not to grimace at her painfully full bladder.

Oh yah, her girl wanted to be marked like fucking property, animal kingdom style.

And collar style…but that was something Santana had to order online and she was wondering if black or red pleather would be more satisfying against the girl's skin tone. Hey she was considerate. Backs. The. Fucks. Off.

The sharp sound of Rachel's obviously infuriated voice brought Santana fully back into the moment and she chuckled at the beet red look of Finn's face as she caught the end of her girlfriend's rant. "And I swear on my autographed copy of Funny Girl that I will let Santana bash your head into tomorrow if you ever look at it again!" The girl screeched before storming up the bleachers and dropping into Santana's lap like a ton of bricks.

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned under her breath as Rachel's perfectly round and full ass put pressure on her clit that had been aching all day and her bladder that had been filled since breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked quickly as she took in the flushed face of her girlfriend, her brown doe eyes filled with worry.

"Yah I'm great," Santana managed to squeak out around deep breaths. "Just need to go to the bathroom."

Inside Santana smirked impishly when she caught a brief second of want in Rachel's eyes, but she managed to keep a poker face. "Oh I'm so sorry baby. Do you want me to inform Mr. Schuester that we will be starting late today?" Rachel asked quickly, as she hurriedly made to get off of her girlfriend's lap, only to be pulled back down.

"Oh no," Santana said wrapping tanned arms around the girl's midsection and holding her tightly. "I can wait till later," she said huskily, her lips grazing against the smooth column of Rachel's neck.

"Ar-are you sure," Rachel asked, her face flushing red at the feeling of hot breath ghosting across her skin.

"Oh I'm sure," Santana whispered placing a wet kiss to the girl's ear and letting her tongue run across its shell.

"Okay," Rachel said, clearing her throat and relaxing into her girlfriend's protective arms.

"So, what was Finnept looking at that warranted me destroying him?" Santana asked conversationally as she began to rub small circles into the girl's hip bones.

"Ugh," Rachel grunted shaking her head. "He was staring at my chest again."

"He was what?" Santana growled narrowing her eyes down at the boy and beginning to shake with fury. "I'm going to go ends him. Now."

"No, no," Rachel hummed as she put her hands over those of her girlfriend's and held tightly. "As much as I love territorial Santana, I believe the situation does not call for any endings."

"Well alright," Santana growled calming under her girlfriend's touch. "But I'm still going to get Puck to toss his ass in a dumpster later."

At this Rachel simply hummed in approval and sunk further back into her girlfriend's embrace, putting almost painful pressure on her full bladder and reminding the Latina of her plan. "So…" she whispered as she began to spell out "I love you", on the girl's arm. "You love territorial Santana do you?"

"Mmm very much so," Rachel said dreamily as she rolled her head back and laid it on the girl's shoulder.

"You just love it when I claim you don't you?" Santana murmured dragging her Cheerio's jacket over their laps and moving a hand down to massage a toned thigh.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat and she let out a soft whimper at her girlfriend's touch before nodding furiously. "That's because you're mine," Santana continued as she began to run her hand slowly up the girl's shaking thigh. "I own every single inch of your body."

"You do," Rachel admitted throatily as Santana's fingertips gazed her quickly dampening panties.

"Fuck yes I do," Santana mumbled haughtily as run her fingers across the wet cotton which produced a purr out of her now trembling girlfriend. "And even if I have to piss on you everyone will get that through their heads," she whispered, earning her a bite on her neck as Rachel tried to hold back a moan.

The Latina was mere seconds away from slipping her fingers under the thin material of sodden panties when William Cockblock Schuester bounded into the room smiling like a maniac. "Alright guys! Let's get started on Nationals," he said cheerily before looking up at Santana and Rachel and grimacing. "Um girls…girls…Santana…Rachel…"

"Yo Pezberry!" Mercedes shouted turning in her chair and smacking Santana on the ankle. "This ain't a episode of Two Broke Girls! Cool the P.D.A.!"

"Ugh calm your tits," Santana growled moodily removing her hand from between Rachel's legs and crossing her arms, albeit over the other girl's chest. Wresting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder the Latina let out a hiss of indistinguishable curse words in Spanish that all ended with an indignant humph.

Feeling breath blow across her neck haughtily Rachel snapped out of the near stupor she was in a blushed wildly at the group staring at her.

"You guys always stop it at the best part," Brittany groaned rolling her eyes and turning around in her seat as the rest of the group looked at her oddly.

"Ain't that the fucking truth," Rachel grumbled running a hand through her disheveled hair and sighing petulantly.

"Right," Schue said rolling his eyes before frowning and looking back at the brunettes. "And jacket off of the lap or you have to sit in separate chairs."

"Oh my god," Rachel grumbled disgustedly before pulling the jacket off of their laps and setting it aside. "That was one time."

"One time too many," Kurt grumbled ignoring twin looks of annoyance as Schuester finally started the lesson.

This week they were doing duets it seemed and the teacher was quickly handing out the assignments, of course not even bothering to attempt splitting up Rachel and Santana for it. After the last verbal lashing he had gotten over that everyone had agreed that the two girls angry at the same time was also one time too many. Sam and Mike had just started to recover mentally from those partnerings.

As the teacher droned on and on about togetherness or some crap like that Santana found herself becoming more and more impatient to get out of there. The ache deep in her belly was painful now and it felt like every movement of her body would make her explode any second, which was something she absolutely refused to do.

Because.

Pissing on your fine ass girlfriend as a sign of freaky deaky sexual dominance and territorialism? Hot as fuck.

Having an accident in the middle of class in front of all of your friends and enemies? Mortifying and likely to end in casualties.

It seemed that Rachel had become aware of the situation she was in and the girl frowned before leaning back to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you're okay baby?"

"I'm fine," Santana said gritting her teeth and pulling the girl harder against her body, resulting in delicious pain to her bladder and her throbbing clit.

"Okay," Rachel said whimpering slightly at the contact, her brows furrowed as she turned back to the lesson.

Every few minutes Rachel would squirm and move slightly in her lap and the Latina would let out soft whimpers and hold the girl impossibly closer to her. By the time Schue was done and Kurt and Blaine had taken the floor to perform something, which by the way what was it with these two having a dozen or so numbers hiding up their fashionable sleeves all the time, Santana's head had fallen against the girl's petite shoulders and her breath was coming out in slight pants.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered as the music started and Rachel began to sway unconsciously in her lap.

The diva stilled and looked back at her girlfriend chewing on her bottom lip, her face wrought with worry, but Santana saw something else. In the swirling orbs of her girlfriend she saw absolute desire.

Rachel Berry was getting off on the fact that her girlfriend was underneath her desperate to piss.

That was enough for Santana to bite her lip and smile back weakly at her girlfriend, before shaking her head and forcing the girl to sway on her lap.

After another fifteen torturous minutes Mr. Schue finally clapped his hands and told everyone they he would see them tomorrow.

Reluctantly Santana unwrapped her arms from around Rachel's midsection and stood up, taking the girl's hand and throwing their backpacks over her shoulder.

As they walked out of the Choir Room Rachel began pulling the Cheerio towards the bathrooms only to be pulled tightly to the Latina's side as she walked them out of the school.

"Don't you want use the facilities?" Rachel asked, her voice minutely husky from being sat atop a squirming girlfriend for an hour.

"No that's alright," Santana said smirking as she internally begged herself to just go to the bathroom. "I'll just go when we get to my place."

"You're place?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with hope at the devious smirk on the Cheerio's face.

"Yep Baby, Casa Lopez is vacant tonight of all parental figures," Santana said grinning as she released her girlfriend's hand and chivalrously opened the door for her.

"Mmm, alone time," Rachel said smiling softly as she leant forwards and kissed her girlfriend, her hand unconsciously pressing on the girl's abdomen and making her jerk with want.

"You bet baby," Santana said sucking air through her teeth and trying her damndest to not black out from the pressure built up inside of her.

"Tana are you sure you don't want to run back into the school and use the restroom?" Rachel asked her eyes wide at the hiss of pain. "I really don't mind."

"No," Santana said lightly guiding the girl into the car and leaning in to kiss her softly. "I'll wait till we get home."

"I like that," Rachel said, her cheeks blushing as the Latina nuzzled her nose. "Till we get home. I want to have a home someday for just us."

"Oh we will," Santana murmured forgetting the ache in her midsection and allowing her forehead to rest against her girlfriends. "Someday soon it's going to be me and you against the world, in our home."

"In New York?" Rachel asked swooning softly as the Latina ran her fingers through her hair gently.

"Wherever you want it to be baby," Santana said softly but with a hint of seriousness as she kissed the girl's lips once more before straitening up and closing the car door. After tossing the backpacks in the back of her car Santana walked around and sighed at the setting sun, never before had she been more glad that she lived less than a mile away from the school.

If Rachel noticed the slow cautious way that Santana was driving she didn't verbalize it, content instead to just hum along with the music and cradle one of the girl's hands in her lap.

Santana for her part was a wreck. Every single small bump in the road nearly made her cry out in desperation and she had to grit her teeth tightly to keep from crying as she drove over the speed bumps in her neighborhood. Finally though after what felt like an hour she pulled easily into her driveway and let out a relieved sigh.

Squeezing her girl's hand she smiled before jumping out of the car and running to retrieve their bags and open the door for her girlfriend. "You're so good to me," Rachel mumbled almost self-consciously as she let Santana help her out of the car.

"Yah well you deserve it," Santana said smiling softly and leaning in to kiss the girl's lips before walking them to her front door.

On the outside she managed to contain herself but on the inside the Cheerio was ten seconds away from going into complete and total meltdown. Something inside her urged her on though, a promise that if she could hold her shit together for just a little bit longer than it would be more than worth it.

As the girls walked into the Lopez foyer Santana tossed her keys half-hazardly in the bowl by the door and dropped their bags before gently tugging her girlfriend in the direction of the stairs.

"Why don't you just go down here?" Rachel asked blushing as she nodded towards the half-bath down the hall.

"I'd rather go upstairs," Santana said huskily, her eyes boring into Rachel's as she pulled the girl along beside her.

She could tell that she was getting to the girl. Being in private was obviously loosening up Rachel's control and she smirked deviously as she decided to play it up, wincing dramatically as they took every step.

Next to her Rachel had started to take deep breaths and her darkened eyes flitted to Santana's midsection ever other second as a deep blush took over her face and she bit her bottom lip wantonly.

Deciding to have a little fun torturing her girlfriend Santana let out a little whimper and tightened her hand holding one of the girl's. "You okay Rae? You look like you want something," she said as the reached the top and she started pulling her girlfriend towards her bedroom.

"I'm fine, everything is fine and as it should be," Rachel squeaked out, her eyes big at the obvious thought her leering had been noticed.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked languishingly as she opened her bedroom door and stared into the girl's dark orbs. "Because you know if there is something you want you can ask. I would give you anything to make you happy."

Rachel stood before her shaking and Santana smirked victoriously as she watched the girl swallow roughly before speaking. "That's…that's very sweet of you baby, but I assure you that I'm just fine."

"Oh you are?" Santana asked coyly as she pulled the girl into her room and shut the door. "You're just fine?" She asked pushing the girl gently up against the door and leaning forwards till their lips were only just touching. "Because I think you want…no I think you need something."

"I…I'm okay," Rachel whimpered, her breath coming out in little pants at the intense gaze she was getting.

"Mmm are you sure baby?" Santana asked pushing her own body forwards until her tender midsection was pressed up against her girlfriend's shaking body.

"Oh god," Rachel whimpered as the Latina gave out a small cry and shifted desperately against her body.

"I'm sure god has nothing to do with this," Santana husked out as she ran a hand up the girl's leg and began teasing her fingers against the soaked material. "Oh baby you're so fucking wet."

Rachel let out a desperate whimper and Santana felt her eyes roll back into her head as her fingers pushed through to silky wetness just as Rachel lifted a trembling hand and pressed against her full bladder. "Are you so fucking wet because of me?" She asked nipping at the girl's neck as she began to rub gentle circles over the girl's clit.

"Yes," Rachel said breathlessly, letting her head fall against the girl's shoulder and her hand add more pressure to her abdomen. "All the time."

"Is it because of what I said?" Santana asked pinching the girl's clit lightly and drawing a rough moan out of her. "Is it because I said that you're mine?'

"Y-yes," Rachel whimpered, her body beginning to tremble as her girlfriend methodically stroked her throbbing clit.

"You like being owned by me don't you? Like property?" Santana asked biting down on the girl's neck and soothing the forming bruise with her tongue.

"Oh god yes," Rachel keened out as her knees began to shake.

"Look at you," Santana growled bringing her head back to watch her panting girlfriend. "You're so ready for me all the time. You're just begging me to fuck you anywhere. Like when I fucked you on Quinn's bed, or when I bent you over Schue's desk. You loved that didn't you? Imagining them smelling your pussy for days after. I bet Quinn had to wash her sheets. And I bet she probably fucked herself in them a million times before she did."

"Oh fuck, fuck," Rachel whimpered as her body began to shake.

"You know what I want to do?" Santana asked as she pushed a finger into the girl's tight wetness and began to pump it in and out slowly. "I want to fuck you on Finn's bed next. Give that boy a smell of what is mine."

"Oh fucking…oh god…yours…please," Rachel cried out as the Latina began to speed up her strokes, a talented thumb rubbing against her clit.

"Yes I think that is a good idea," Santana said withdrawing from her girlfriend suddenly and earning her an anguished cry as she started pushing her towards the bed. "Everyone needs to know who you belong to."

"Please," Rachel all but sobbed as the Cheerio began pulling off both of their clothing with practiced ease and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Please what baby?" Santana purred as she pushed the girl back across her bed, (internally thanking god for the twenty-four hours store down the street that sold bed pads and the fact that she had drank nothing but water for two days), and crawled forwards until her aching clit was hovering above the diva's.

"Please make me yours," Rachel managed to whimper out as her chest heaved up and down at the sight in front of her.

Smirking at the desperation on her girl's face Santana reached forwards and grabbed one of the girl's hands. Keeping eye contact she took one of the girl's fingers and swirled her tongue around it before bringing it down to her soaked center. "You feel that?" Santana asked running the girl's finger through her folds. "That's what you do to me. You make me fucking drip. When you were sitting on my lap in Glee I was almost crying at how good it felt."

"Jesus Christ," Rachel groaned out as she looked up at her girlfriend through blown out pupils.

"And it felt so good because you are mine," Santana said removing the girls hand and slowly lowering her body down till their aching wet centers were touching. "I own you."

"Yes…you do," Rachel hissed, her hips involuntarily jerking upwards against Santana's causing the Latina to grind her teeth at the pain in her bladder.

Realizing that she couldn't hold it any longer the Latina leant over the girl's body, their stiffened nipples rubbing together as she bit down on the girl's neck. "Say it," she growled pressing her hips down roughly and closing her eyes against the burgeoning black spots in her vision.

"Oh god…god…yours…yours San," Rachel managed to pant out as her hips pressed up and abdomen pressed against her girlfriend's.

"You're fucking right you are," Santana growled gutturally as she sank her teeth into the girl's shoulder and started thrusting her hips down. "You fucking want everyone to know it to don't you," she managed to say, not knowing how she was able to form words at this point through the arousal and pain, "you fucking want me to mark you like a little bitch don't you?"

"Oh god yes!" Rachel cried out, her back arching up off of the bed and a hand pushing forcefully between them to press against Santana's abdomen and pressing hard.

"Is that what you want Rachel!" Santana roared as the movement at their hips became sloppy and erratic, their clits crashing into each other with utter need. "Do you want me to fucking mark you like territory!"

"Please!" Rachel sobbed out as tears began rolling down her cheeks and the hand pressing against Santana's stomach pushed hard.

"Beg for it!" Santana yelled, her fingers twisting around the girl's neck and tightening. "Say it Rachel! Tell me what you want!"

"Oh god!" Rachel cried out, her head thrashing from side to side as her face turned red, "Mark me!"

Biting down hard on the inside of her cheek Santana forced her clit away from the girl and stared down at her hard until Rachel's desperate eyes locked with her own. "They are going to be able to smell me on you for weeks," Santana ground out before slamming her hips down roughly, sending both girls into earth shattering orgasms just as Santana released her bladder and a hot stream of piss began to drench Rachel's pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Santana keened, her body shooting up from atop Rachel and her breasts arching forwards as she felt blissful release couple with one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

Underneath her Rachel gasped for air as her body slammed up into Santana, sending warm droplets of the girl's mark across her stomach and legs.

Santana was in heaven. She felt as if her orgasm was lasting forever and she could tell by the way that Rachel was thrashing underneath her that hers was too.

Finally after what felt like an hour the flow of liquid coming from Santana stopped and the Latina dropped bonelessly atop her girlfriend, both of their chests heaving as they tried to blink away the stars hanging in front of their eyes.

Slowly a weak trembling hand trailed up her back and gently pulled on the girl's hair until Santana let out a contented sigh and move her lips to softly run against her girlfriends.

The two girls lay there for long slow minutes, their lips moving softly and sensually against each others.

There was no rush, no fight for dominance, just the soft slow pressure of tongues stroking each other gently as their owners let out contended sighs.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered, her nose grazing against the Latina's and her eyes fluttering open to look up at the girl staring down at her adoringly.

"Y te amo mi Estrella," Santana whispered back leaning in softly and kissing the girl chastly on the lips before sleep overtook the exhausted pair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOOO WHAT YA'LL THINK? FIRST TIME WRITING FOR THIS KINK. I'VE DECIDED TO DO A WHOLE SERIES OF PEZBERRY KINKS IN THIS UNIVERSE BECAUSE I'M POSITIVE THAT IF RACHEL AND SANTANA DID HOOK UP THE SEX WOULD BE EXPLOSIVE AND FREAKY!**

**SO ALL YA'LL SEXY PEOPLE HIT UP MY COMMENTS WITH PROMPTS AND I'LL POKE THROUGH THEM AND WRITE ON THEM LEISURLY! IF YOU HAVE ONE THAT YOU DON'T WANT OTHER PEOPLE TO READ POST ANONYMOUSLY OR SEND ME A PM.  
><strong>


	2. Rivalry

Fic: Rivalry

Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M because this is some serious smut.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>AN: A lot of people asked for this after "Marked" so here it is!**  
>BOLD AN: *READ ME* THIS CONTAINS ROUGH SEX. IF THAT AIN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA MOVE ALONG, BUT FIRST JUMP DOWN TO THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM AND READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone in Lima Ohio was aware of the albeit silent rivalry between Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. It was something that was hardly spoken of, but it was as clear as day.<p>

Every since Quinn had rolled into town halfway through freshman year she had made it a habit of taking things away from Santana.

When she had arrived in all of her cold blonde glory she had instantly and inexplicably knocked Santana's popularity down a peg. Despite the fact that Santana's older sister was the head Cheerio. Despite the fact that Santana had been kicking ass since they were all in diapers. And despite the fact that Santana was a hello? BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKING BAMF.

In the years to follow Quinn would continue to take Santana's things.

Sophomore year when Santana should have rightfully taken her place as Head Cheerio following her sister, Quinn had fluttered her eyes at Sue Sylvester and her daddy had made a large donation to the Cheerios.

Even after the girl had created a scandal and in Sue's words "besmirched the Cheerio's reputation", the girl had still managed to steal the top spot on the squad.

Santana's grade put her at top of the class. So naturally Daddy Fabray had paid for a veritable platoon of tutors for the blonde.

Santana scraped and saved every penny she got and bought herself a badass ride. So naturally Daddy Fabray had opened his wallet to fluttering eyes and gotten Quinn an even better ride.

Boyfriends, friends, even enemies, all of them went to Quinn Fabray like moths to a flame.

To the general population of Lima it looked like Santana would never beat out Quinn Fabray, not even in a game of tic-tac-toe. Always second best.

It used to faze Santana something fierce. But these days? These days she wasn't even mad bro, because now she had something that she knew Quinn wanted but would never have the balls to take.

One, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Now don't get her wrong. This was not just about rivalry with the blonde. She was absolutely and devotedly in love with the petite singer. As far as Santana was concerned the entire Earth's existence was based on the precipice that Rachel was happy.

Because that girl?

She got her you know? She understood Santana in a way that no one had ever bothered to understand her. She knew that when Santana was being bitchy it was really just a defense mechanism brought on by lousy parents. She knew that underneath all those layers of barbs and insults that Santana was really a sweet and caring person. She knew that Santana was a fierce fighter, but an even fiercer lover.

Rachel understood her need to feel like she was in control. Rachel understood her need to feel like she was always the strong one. Rachel understood that sometimes the Latina just wanted to be held in a dark room and have sweet nothing whispered in her ear, but she knew to hold the girl in a way that made Santana feel as if she was the one doing the holding.

And to know that that girl loved her back so singularly despite all the crap she had pulled to not deserve it, gave the Latina a feeling of fullness and warmness in her heart that she had never felt before.

But knowing that she got to walk around every single day with Rachel on her arm whilst Quinn Fabray stewed in her gay panic? Knowing that seeing Rachel in Santana's letterman jacket whilst she sang her love songs while Quinn was stuck with Finnept nearly killed the blonde? That was the fucking cherry on top of her Berry Sundae.

She knew that Quinn wanted Rachel in the worst way. She was a judgmental bitch and a lesbian, ergo epic gaydar.

She saw the way the blonde looked and had been looking at the Diva since day one. She wanted Rachel as her own so bad it hurt.

But she would never have her.

Because Rachel was hopelessly devoted to Santana.

Because Santana would die before she would let anyone take Rachel from her.

And.

Because Quinn was so caught up in the wholesome popular image she had created for herself that she would never let herself be happy with the girl.

Another reason why she loved Rachel so damn much it made her light in the head? Because somehow without even needing it to be explained Rachel understood the way that Quinn Fabray made her feel, and she spent every second of every day devoting her time to making Santana feel like First Best in every aspect of her life.

It was the little things that mattered.

Like going to every Football game and Competition and cheering like a maniac at every single thing the Latina did.

Or the way that the smaller girl spent hours studying with the Cheerio to bring her grade up to a tie with Quinn's.

Or the way that after a particularly grueling practice Rachel would massage out her aches and pains slowly, leaving feather light kisses along tanned skin as she did so, while Quinn was stuck massaging her own damn shoulders.

One of the best ways that Rachel made Santana feel like a champ every single day was by making absolutely damn sure that the Cheerio's highly active sex drive was satiated. It also helped that the Diva had a rather hyper-active one of her own to boot.

But the absolutely best way that Rachel Berry showed her that she was better than Quinn Fabray? Well that was just about to happen.

The topic had come up during sex unsurprisingly. One evening about a month ago during a round of marathon sex, Rachel had slowed her delicious tongue down to a mere lap against the Latina's pussy and had began torturing all of the Latina's many kinky fantasies out of her head.

The diva had kept Santana on the brink of orgasm for close to four hours as she asked for explicit details on how to please her girlfriend. Santana had never felt like she was going to actually die before that moment when she looked down to see her girlfriend slowly lapping at her clit and watching her with intense, burning, questioning eyes.

She had cried so hard during those four hours that her whole body had ached for days after. She had screamed out every single dirty thing that she wanted to do to the girl and have done to her. And in between the pleas and cries of desperation Rachel had successfully worked out a laundry list of wants before pushing a finger into the Latina's ask and tongue fucking her into near oblivion.

Amongst all of the things shouted that night there had been one that Rachel had been the most understanding and supportive about. The want to fuck Rachel, with a strap-on, into a coma on Quinn Fabrays bed. The desire to give the blonde a smell of the tight delicious pussy that she would never taste. The burning need to one up the bitch in the best way imaginable.

Santana knew that Quinn was onto Rachel's scent like a bloodhound. She had made sure of it by fucking the brunette long and slow against the her locker once. Her locker that was right next to Quinn's. She had simply smirked deviously when the Quinn asked about the musky sweet smell and had exclaimed very satisfied that Rachel was insatiable even at school.

And that is where she was now, cautiously making her way to Quinn's front door as Rachel rubbed the hard silicone bulge between her legs with utter desperation.

"Look at you," Santana smirked as she pushed the diva up against the Fabray's front door and pulled the spare key she had procured out her pocket. "You're practically salivating as you jack me off aren't you?" Santana purred sticking the key in the lock and pressing their midsections together.

"I need you Tana," Rachel said huskily running her hands up the Cheerio's abdomen and grazing her nails against taunt flesh.

"And you're going to have me baby," Santana grinned biting down roughly on the girl's neck and holding her to her body as she slowly pushed open the door.

As soon as the large ornate door swung closed behind them Rachel pressed her body tightly up against Santana's, her breaths already coming out in shallow pants as the Latina gazed hungrily at her. "When you look at me like that it makes me feel like you want to devour me," Rachel whimpered, her brows furrowing as Santana ran slender fingers up her thigh and teased the damp material of her underwear.

"That's because I do," Santana growled lifting the diva up off the ground and wrapping her legs around her midsection. "I look at you like that because I want to spend the rest of my life devouring you."

"Oh god," Rachel moaned, her head falling onto her girlfriend's shoulder as her already throbbing clit pressed up against the bulge in Santana's pants.

"What do you need baby?" Santana asked massaging the girl's round ass and blowing lightly against her thrumming pulse point.

"Please baby, I need you to fuck me," Rachel whimpered, her body shivering from the multiple stimuli stirring her arousal. "I need you to show her what she can't ever have."

"Oh fuck," Santana growled her body surging forwards at the girl's carefully constructed words. Words that she knew were designed to feed her ego in the most sinful way. "Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me Rachel?" She asked fiercely as she began walking in the direction of the stair case.

"No, but please show me," Rachel whispered humping her hips forwards and making the Latina let out a grunt as she began taking the steps two at a time despite the fact that she had Rachel Berry wrapped around her.

"Oh I'm going to fucking show you," Santana growled as she kicked open Quinn's bedroom door and carried the girl through the archway. "I'm going to fucking show you and Quinn Fabray who owns this pussy," she ground out as she reached between them and forced her fingers into the girl's underwear.

"Oh fuck," Rachel cried at the sudden touch, her head falling back as Santana laid her down on the bed and pressed hard against her soaked cunt.

"Fuck you're so wet baby," Santana ground out as she watched Rachel's pupils dilate and her mouth drop open in pleasure. "You're so fucking wet for me. Are you fucking wet because of me?" She purred dipping her fingers into Rachel's tight opening and stretching her.

"Oh god yes Santana…it's all for you…always for you," Rachel moaned as her eyes slammed shut and her body arched off of the cream colored bedspread.

"Just for me," Santana purred pressing her tongue flat against the girl's pulse point and groaning at the taste of the girl. "Never for Quinn?" She asked as she pushed a hand up the girl's shirt and roughly tweaked a rock hard nipple.

"Oh god fucking never," Rachel cried out as the movement inside of her became rougher her head tossed to the side. "She was looking at me the other day," Rachel groaned out, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at the look of utter ferocity on her lovers face. "She was watching me bend over. She wants me so bad but she can't have me."

"That's fucking right she can't have you!" Santana roared as she sat up astride the Diva and violently ripped her top off, revealing a set of perfectly round tits still showing light bruises from the night before. "She can fucking look all she wants but she never have this will she?"

"No she'll never have this," Rachel cried out as her hands flew to her breasts and began massaging them roughly.

"Not even if she begs? Not even if she cries?" Santana asked watching the Diva writhe under her as she stroked the hard silicone lump through her pants.

"No…no…she won't," Rachel shouted passionately as her hooded eyes watched the Latina bend over and envelope one of her stiff nipples in her mouth. "Oh Santana!" Rachel cried as the Cheerio bit down roughly and then began to lap at the tender skin like a puppy.

"You're mine Rachel," Santana growled out as her hips began to hump down into the girl's pussy and her fingers worked at the girl's nipples. "Not Quinn's of Finn's, but mine, how did I get so lucky?" She asked her voice dipping with seriousness as she crawled up the girl's body and began suckling at her pulse point like a vampire seeking nourishment.

"It's because you're you baby," Rachel moaned her toes curling as the rough material of Santana's jeans rubbed deftly against her clit. "Please I need you," she whimpered as the Latina's hips began to slow down and make rougher strokes against her.

"I'm going to fuck you into oblivion Rachel Berry," Santana growled biting down hard on the girl's neck and earning a yelp of pained pleasure. "I'm going to make you come for me so hard that your come is going to soak through to the mattress. Do you want that baby?"

"Yes please," Rachel managed to gasp out as the Latina jumped off of her and ripped her skirt and panties off in one go and stared hungrily down at her swollen pussy. Slowly and pointedly the diva ran a hand through her wetness before reaching over and wiping it against Quinn's pillow, leaving a damp wet trail across it.

Santana watched this with wide eyed fascination before a roar ripped out of her throat and she ripped her own clothing off, throwing it across the room, and dropping to her knees in between Rachel's legs. "Fuck you make me feel like an animal," Santana growled biting the Diva's thigh harshly as her head filled with the girl's musky scent.

"Show me Santana, show me how I make you feel," Rachel whimpered out breathlessly, her head thrashing from side to side at the feeling of having her lover's heady breathe ghost across her straining pussy.

"Oh I'll fucking show you," Santana growled before digging sharp nails into the girl's thigh and thrusting her tongue into the girl's wet hole.

"Oh god!" Rachel wailed out, her voice filling the empty house from the rafters to the floor boards.

"Fuck," Santana growled thrusting her tongue in and out of the girl and forcing her to lay flat on the mattress with heavy hands. "You taste so fucking sweet baby," she groaned, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as her girlfriend's juices smeared across her face.

Quickly the Latina set up a punishing pace, her tongue thrusting into the girl like a jackhammer and after every four strokes slipping out so she could bite down on the girl's clit before impaling itself in the girl's cunt again. Below her Rachel thrashed from side to side, her head lifting off of the mattress with every thrust and a string of Yiddish praises falling out of her o-shaped lips like a sonnet.

Under her hands Santana could feel the diva's muscles beginning to clench and tighten and the hands tangled roughly in her hair began to grip in tune with her thrusts.

Her entire body felt filled with the girl's essence that was soaking the sheets beneath her and Santana's hips began to erratically hump the side of the bed, sending spikes of arousal through her body as the clit insert rubbed against her.

"Oh fuck…oh San…fuck," Rachel started to cry as her body began lifting off of the mattress and her back arched up and out till she was nearly sitting up, rubbing her pussy on the Latina's face.

"Fucking scream my name Rachel!" Santana roared as she pulled her tongue out of the girl and wrapped her lips around her engorged clit, sucking once, then twice, before biting down roughly on it and forcing three fingers into the girl's hole.

"Fuck! Santana!" Rachel screamed out as her orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train and petite frame jumped from the mattress and suspended her in mid air before falling back down in a mess of pants and bones.

Between the girl's legs Santana watched the clear silky fluid run out of the girl mesmerized, her eyes glued to the soaked circular stain now seeping through the sheets underneath her.

Nimble fingers glided through her hair and pulled her up, her body, shivering violently as Santana pressed hot open mouthed kissed against her skin. "I love you so much," Rachel murmured as Santana settled between her legs and looked down at her with intense adoring eyes.

"Y te amo mi amor," Santana whispered as she began to press light kisses to the girl's forehead and slowly rotate her hips down into her.

"Oh god," Rachel croaked out as she felt the Latina's stiff nipples graze against her own and hard silicone rub across her pussy lips.

"Mmm," Santana sighed contentedly, leaning down and biting the girl's bottom lip. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Do it please, I'm all yours," Rachel whimpered, her hands resting on the Latina's shoulders and gripping them slightly as she looked up with intense needy eyes.

"And I'm all yours," Santana whispered, her voice filled with love as she reached between them and slowly guided the fake cock into her girlfriend's tight opening. "Do you know how important it is for me to say that Rachel?" She asked as she began to make long slow strokes inside of her girlfriend.

"Tell me," Rachel whimpered as her body began to rock in tune with the Latina's, her eyes fighting to stay open and soak up all of the devotion pouring out of her lover.

"I've never let anyone own me like this," Santana growled, pushing down the urge to begin hammering into her girlfriend like a piston. "I've never trusted anyone enough to care for me like I let you."

"Oh god," Rachel keened as the Cheerio's forehead dropped against hers and dark brown eyes bore into her soul, making her feel exposed in an all-encompassing way. "Neither have I," she managed to groan out as the cock buried inside of her began to hit her g-spot like a magnet.

"You never will right?" Santana asked biting her own lip, her voice sounding broken at the thought of Rachel ever giving herself to someone like this that wasn't her. "You'll always be mine?"

"Always, always yours," Rachel gasped out as the Latina started to push harder and faster into her. "No one could ever take me from you."

"Do you promise?" Santana purred burying her head in the girl's neck and beginning to suckle on her already bruised pulse point.

"Oh god I promise," Rachel keened out, her head arching back to the give the girl more room to bite and suck.

"God Rachel, what are you doing to me?" Santana groaned out as her body flooded with fiery passion and her hips began to thrust into the diva with an almost animalistic hunger. "I can't get enough of you."

"Oh fuck!" Rachel cried out, her body lurching back with every thrust and her legs wrapping around the Cheerio's hips to hold her in place.

"You fucking love this don't you?" Santana howled her body arching upwards and her eyes staring down at the girl beneath her. "You love me fucking you like my little bitch. You love feeling me inside of you! Admit it!" She bellowed reaching down and tangling her fingers in thick chestnut locks.

"Oh god yes!" Rachel cried out as Santana plunged deeper and deeper into her until the strap-on was bottoming out and the pleather buckles were digging into her clit.

"No one can ever do this for you like I can!" Santana roared, her entire body now lurching forwards with every thrust as she jack hammered into the petite girl. "Not Finn or any of those other losers you dated! And not ever fucking Quinn Fabray!"

"Never!" Rachel cried out, her hands fisting the blankets as the force from Santana's thrusts pushed her across the now ruined sheets.

Santana felt as if she was wild. Her body forced the girl below her deep into the mattress and her head thrashed side to side before her eyes fell on something that made her let out a deep guttural howl. Across from the bed tucked into a corner of Quinn's vanity was a picture of Rachel. Her girlfriend. Quinn Fabray thought she could get away with having a picture of her girlfriend in her room.

An almost desperate possessiveness shot through the Cheerio like white hot fire and her hands reached down to grip tightly to Rachel hips. "I love you more than anyone ever could Rachel Berry," she growled out, punctuating ever word with a sharp thrust. "When you come I want you to drench this fucking bed in it. I want you to scream so fucking loud that Quinn can hear it all the way from church."

"Oh god yes I love you!" Rachel wailed out as the thrusts to her pussy became erratic and sloppy.

Both girl's breaths were coming out in harsh pants and Santana felt as if she was about to pass out as sweat dripped down her toned back and her eyes clenched shut. Unable to stand it anymore she fell down on her girlfriend, buried her face in the girl's bruised neck, and began rutting into her life her as if her life depended on it.

A steady chants of "I love yous" began to spill out of both girl's mouths and Santana let out a howl of appreciation when she felt sharp nails dig into her back and scratch down it, stinging deliciously as blood mixed with sweat.

The movement between them had ceased to have any distinguishable rhythm at this point. It was just the two brunettes rocking together like twin boats on a stormy sea. Against Rachel's skin Santana could feel something deep within the singer's chest begin to rise up and she bit down hard as wave after wave of intense pleasure started to roll through her body.

Underneath her Rachel gave a sharp jerk and her body lifted them both off of the mattress and her moth opened to let out the loudest scream of her name that Santana had ever heard.

Together they reached their orgasms like a flash flood and Santana cried out in pleasure and love as she felt hot liquid shoot out of the girl and drench her from the waist down.

"Oh fucking god Santana!" Rachel screamed before falling back onto the bed in a dead faint, her bruised chest rising and falling and her body trembling like an earthquake underneath her.

Santana watched all of this with rapt attention. Her eyes feasting on the sight of Rachel Berry twitching and shaking underneath her body as hot liquid flowed out of her like lava.

Every minuscule detail filled her head and her heart with so much love that she felt she could die right then, and she could barely contain the sobs threatening to break free from her body at the knowledge that she had done this. She had literally fucked her girlfriend so deep and fully that the girl had passed out from the sheer strength of her orgasm.

With tears of love and devotion running down the Latina's face she gently pulled out of her girlfriend and shivered as she watched liquid drip out of the girl's pussy and onto the bed below her. Carefully as if handling a priceless piece of glass the Latina gently pulled the girl out of the profuse wet spot on the bed and laid her down away from it before removing the sodden strap-on from around her waist.

Keeping her eyes on her girlfriend she quietly shuffled through the mess of clothing on the floor and retrieved her cell phone, smiling when she realized that it would still be an hour and a half before the Fabray's even left the church.

Wiping her face devoid of tears the Cheerio quickly sat an alarm for an hour later and set it on the bedside before lying down and pulling the tiny brunette into her arms.

Rachel sleepily opened an eye and smiled serenely up at the Cheerio before curling into her body and sighing her contentment. "I love you Santana," Rachel whispered huskily, placing a soft chaste kiss to the girl's neck.

"Y te amo mi amore," Santana whispered running her fingers through the girl's tangled hair. "Now sleep, I'll wake you up in a while."

"Okay," Rachel murmured closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep on her girlfriend's chest.

Santana sat there for that hour running her fingers through the girl's hair and pressing feather light kisses to her forehead, a look of absolute peace on her usually stony face.

Quinn Fabray could keep the popularity and the position, because Santana Lopez had one thing the blonde would never have. Rachel Berry's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOOO WHAT YA'LL THINK? I'VE DECIDED TO DO A WHOLE SERIES OF PEZBERRY KINKS IN THIS UNIVERS BECAUSE I'M POSITIVE THAT IF RACHEL AND SANTANA DID HOOK UP THE SEX WOULD BE EXPLOSIVE!**

**SO ALL YA'LL SEXY PEOPLE HIT UP MY COMMENTS WITH PROMPTS AND I'LL POKE THROUGH THEM AND WRITE ON THEM LEISURLY!**


	3. Bottom

Fic: Bottom  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: Prompt filled for a friend anonymously.**"BOLD A/N: *READ ME* THIS CONTAINS FISTING, ORGASM DENIAL, SQUIRTING, AND ROUGH SEX. NO ME GUSTA? THEN KINDLY AVERT THINE EYES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry knew what people thought of her.<p>

She knew that most everyone she had ever come into contact with thought she was bossy, over-opinionated, and selfish. She had come to terms with this in a matter of speaking.

But she also knew that what people thought of her and what she actually knew were two very separate things.

And she also knew that neither of those things mattered as much as what her girlfriend, Santana Lopez thought about her.

It was hard to describe the feelings that that girl made her feel, but if she had to put a name to it? Lucky would be it, and possibly flummoxed.

She could barely understand how in course of one year she had gone from having the girl lunge at her screaming in Spanish, to having the girl look at her with eyes so filled with love it made her lightheaded.

But by some extreme twist of fate she had.

It hadn't been easy at first. To tell the truth their beginning had been a rush of confusion and angst that had left her sobbing into her pillow many a night.

It had been messy at first. Santana had been devastated after her breakup with Brittany Pierce whilst Rachel had just been dumped, again by Finn Hudson. But somehow after a forced Glee partnership, two months of horrible moments, and one misunderstanding after another; the two had shared their first kiss and never looked back.

Never in her seventeen years of existence had someone know her so intricately…wanted to know her so intricately. It was like every day Santana woke up with the goal of learning at least one thing about her that she didn't before.

Santana knew that when Rachel was being bossy and opinionated it was because she was stressed about her future, and her chances, if there were any, that she would actually live out her dream someday.

Santana knew that when Rachel was being quiet it was because something had made her suddenly think of their dads, and the love she had stopped receiving from them a long, long time ago.

Santana knew that Rachel's extensive vocabulary was really a defense mechanism, because pushing people away with big words was easier than letting them in and getting hurt in the end.

Santana knew all of these things about Rachel and she loved her in spite of it all.

And Rachel loved her back for it.

Rachel loved her because the girl made her feel so safe…so protected.

Where she would have found the girl's behavior completely stifling and overwhelming with anyone else she was absolutely addicted to it coming from Santana. The way that the Latina held her so tightly, loved her so passionately, and fought for her so fiercely…god it made feel deliciously consumed.

All of her life she had never felt like she belonged anywhere or with anyone. When she was younger kids didn't like her because of her obsession with musicals as apposed to boy bands.

When they got older kids still didn't like her because she was so driven, and in a town like Lima where most people can't see beyond their front door that was a problem.

Her fathers, the men who had given her life couldn't even stick it out the eighteen years they were supposed to; leaving the Diva to fend for herself at the age of fourteen. Yes they still sent her money, but that was it. She was now involved in a very efficient business arrangement. You keep paying the bills and I won't call the authorities on you for child neglect.

But Santana? God Santana made her feel wanted. She made her feel like the most important person in the world.

She was positive that she had most likely set back the feminist movement scores of years, but she couldn't find it in her petite body to care. The feeling of being owned by someone so singularly, being loved by someone so passionately, it sent chills up her spine.

So you can imagine how she felt at that very moment, standing with a look of utter indecision of her face at her locker, when she saw some indiscriminate Cheerio slide up next to her girlfriend and start blatantly flirting with her.

Rachel was more than aware of the questions surrounding hers and Santana's relationship. Whilst no one questioned why Rachel was with Santana, beyond Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, everyone from William Schuester to Suzy Pepper had questioned the Latina on the relationship.

Even now after they had being together for a year Rachel could still hear the whispers. Always the same.

"Why is she dating that loser? She could do so much better."

"Do you think this is just the most epic prank ever?"

"I'm just biding my time until Santana comes to her senses and drops Manhands for me."

And Rachel? God Rachel wished that she was confident enough to say she didn't have her doubts. She knew that Santana loved her. But deep down a very small voice that sounded like Finn Hudson reminded her that everyone she had ever loved had eventually left her hurting.

So watching that Cheerio slide up to HER girlfriend like a bitch in heat quickly sent her over the edge.

And this is when she discovered a possessive side that she had never know existed within herself.

The old Rachel Berry probably would have handled this by crying and singing a heart broken song in Glee…or dressing up like a tramp.

But the new Rachel Berry? The one that finally understood what love was all about? That Rachel Berry was not going to go down crying. No, if there was even a minute chance that that harlot, or any other for that matter, had even a sliver of hope at stealing HER girlfriend; if Rachel was destined to go down, then she was going down swinging.

Slamming her locker with a fury which earned her a squeal of terror from Azimio Addams who had been considering tempting Santana's wrath by throwing a slushy her way, she took a deep breath and closed eyes for a second to find her center and keep from releasing a very un-lady like war cry. Feeling not even a bit calm she nodded once to herself before beginning to literally strut towards HER girlfriend and the unnamed jezebel.

People practically dove out of the diva's way as she stormed down the hall, her eyes narrowing when she saw Santana's hand resting on the girl's forearm intimately and her eyes sparkling with impish mirth.

When she was less than four feet away from the two Santana's eyes wandered to the side and caught sight of Rachel, widening comically at the intense expression plastered across the diva's face.

"Hey baby," Santana said quickly only to be cut off when Rachel held up a hand and physically planted herself between HER girlfriend and the interloper.

The unnamed Cheerio stared down at the petite brunette, who had just literally shoved her way into a conversation, with a look of shock and slight fear. The girl's mouth opened and closed a few times helplessly as Rachel locked her eyes on hers and stared into them with an intensity that made the Cheerio feel as if she had been bitch slapped.

Behind Rachel Santana watched the silent exchange in amazed concentration, and Rachel bristled when she felt a slender hand rest on her back in what she was assumed was supposed to be calming.

Deep in the recesses of her mind she was berating herself for acting so animalistic. In the year that they had been dating Santana had always been the possessive dominant one and she had been completely fine with that; never feeling the need or want to be the aggressor. But now that she had truly felt threatened…well now things were different.

Finally after what felt like an hour the Cheerio overcame her shock and confusion and tried to speak only to have a petite hand fly up into her face. "Whatever you were about to say don't…just walk the fuck away," Rachel ground out, her eyes narrowing lethally as carefully enunciated her words.

The Cheerio stared back at her with a look of total shock for countless seconds until her shoulders slumped in defeat and she walked away, her eyes flitting back to the brunettes every few seconds as if she expected to see five feet of Diva flying at her with a chainsaw.

Rachel stood stock still after that until she watched the girl walk around a corner before finally looking around the crowded hall of onlookers who were staring at her in shocked silence. Closing her eyes for a second she let out a deep breath before turning to her girlfriend whose face was a mixture of fear, confusion, and blatant arousal.

Smirking internally at the girl's almost comical expression Rachel leaned in until her lips were grazing the Latina's ears and bit down roughly, causing the Cheerio to shudder in surprise. "Take. Me. Home." Rachel growled out, as her petite hands curled around Santana's waist and pulled her roughly against her.

"Wha..what about class?" Santana whispered, her voice carrying a husky whininess to it.

"I. Don't. Care. Take me home now Santana," Rachel said backing away from the girl and looking up at her with feral eyes.

"O…okay," Santana said clearing her throat and trying to bite down the arousal threatening to bubble out like this. She had never seen Rachel like this before. I mean sure in the bedroom she had seen the aggressive side of Rachel but that was different. That was when Santana was ordering her to be aggressive.

This though? This was an entirely new side of the her girlfriend and the Cheerio was almost embarrassed by how wet it was making her…and terrified…must not forget the terror.

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend once before sweeping her eyes across the crowd of people staring at them before smirking, and taking off down the hall with Santana stumbling behind her.

* * *

><p>The drive to Rachel's house was spent in complete silence without even the radio to break it.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye Santana watched Rachel carefully waiting for the girl to say something…anything to her. Finally they pulled into the drive and Santana turned to her girlfriend only to find the diva already jumping out of the car and heading to her front door.

"Shit," Santana sighed under her breath staring at the girl's petite backside for a moment before hopping out of the her car and running to catch up with the brunette.

"Rachel let me explain," Santana began only to receive a tight lipped smile from the diva.

"You have nothing to explain," Rachel said sternly, her eyes darkening with lust. "At least not yet. For now I want you to go upstairs and get in my bed."

"Okay…" Santana said carefully, her eyebrows arching at the unfamiliar stern quality to Rachel's voice.

"Oh and Santana," Rachel called out as the Cheerio began slowly making her way up the stairs. "Don't waste my time. Get undressed first."

Santana stared at the girl with wide eyed shock and nodded her head dumbly before slowly walking up the flight of stairs and into Rachel's bedroom.

Her head was all over the place as she stared down at the bed. The bed that she had just made love to her girlfriend in mere hours ago. She worried her bottom lip nervously between her teeth as she fisted the bottom of her Cheerio's top.

Santana Lopez was in no definition of the word a bottom. Sure in the months since they had been having sex she had let Rachel top her, but it was always under her direction, and she had never felt like this. She was breathless as she thought about the intent in Rachel's eyes when she had walked up to her and Katy in the hall. It was like someone had flipped a switch in her usually submissive girlfriend and it was sending shivers up her spine.

Letting out a groan at the warmth that had shot out of her when Rachel had told Katy to "back the fuck off" Santana let a hand push into her Cheerio's skirt and moaned at just how wet she was.

Without a second's thought the Latina quickly stripped her clothes off before throwing herself on the rumpled bed and trailing a finger through her pussy.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Rachel stood in the laundry room, staring at herself in the large floor length mirror and trying to calm her breathing as she shrugged out of her clothing and pulled on the black lace thong and bra set Kurt had gotten her for her birthday.<p>

Smiling slyly to herself she fingered the black and red collar fastened tightly around her neck and traced the silver S.L. adorning the front of it. The collar had been something that Santana had given her two months ago and Rachel had never taken it off, even wearing it at school under scarves and turtlenecks.

As her fingers glided over the cool silver and the skin warmed pleather she thought of the nameless harpy who had dared flirt with HER girlfriend and felt her body shake in anger as she thought of Santana touching the girl's arm so intimately. Yes so far Rachel had been the submissive one in their relationship but this was too much, she was determined that if she was to lose Santana she would know the feeling of owning her at least once.

Steeling her eyes she turned on the balls of her feet and marched up the stairs. Blowing through the open door she smirked at the sight before her.

Santana was spread out on the bed, her eyes shut tightly as she fingered her soaked pussy.

Leaning up against the door frame Rachel crossed her arms and watched the girl's fingers slide in out of her at a rapid pace. Closing her eyes and choking back a moan of passion Rachel walked slowly to her bed and slid her hands up to her neck, taking off her collar, and setting it down on the bedside table.

"Are you thinking of me or that slut?" Rachel barked out, her eyes alit with fury as she stared down at her writhing girlfriend.

"Oh fuck," Santana cried out in surprise as she flinched away form the harsh voice and looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes zeroing in on her collarless neck.

"Well?" Rachel asked crossing her arms impatiently and looking down at her girlfriend.

"You of course," Santana said incredulously, her fingers still buried deep inside of her pussy and itching to resume movement.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Rachel asked reaching down and pulling the Latina's hand away from her dripping slit earning her a gasp of pained frustration as her girlfriend's hips bucked towards her own hand.

"Baby that was nothing," Santana whined in frustration, glaring up at her girlfriend.

"Oh it was?" Rachel asked arching an eyebrow and letting the girl's hand get just close enough to ghost over her clit.

"Yes I'm telling you it was nothing, we were just talking," Santana gritted out, her breath coming out in pants now.

"So…" Rachel said letting the girl's fingers start to rub her own clit. "If tomorrow I walk up to say…Finn and start just talking to him like you and that slut were doing you would be fine with it?"

At her girlfriend's words Santana's body tensed and she stared up at her in anger before furiously shaking her head. "No I wouldn't fucking be fine with it," she growled out venomously.

"Why now?" Rachel asked feigning shock. "After all we would just be talking…"

"No. Fuck that," Santana growled starting to sit up only to be forced back down. In an instant Rachel had straddled her waist and forced her hand's up above her head.

"So it's okay for you to flirt with some fucking slut but I can't?" Rachel snapped out, her lips hovering just above the Latina who whined pitifully at the dark look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"No…" Santana mumbled her head falling to the side.

"You're fucking right no," Rachel bit out harshly leaning forwards until her lips hovered over the girl's ear and hot breath made the Cheerio shiver. "And I am going to make sure that you don't forget it," the diva said before crawling off the girl and staring hungrily down at her pussy. "Touch yourself," she growled releasing one of the Latina's hands and smirking when it shot down to her dripping center.

"Uh uh," Rachel chastised grabbing the girl's hand. "Go fucking slow."

"Please Rach I can't," Santana whimpered, her voice dripping in shame at being so easily topped.

"I don't care what you can and can't do right now Santana," Rachel said sternly gripping the girl's hip and digging in enough to cause her to wince slightly. "Go slow."

"Oh god," Santana moaned loudly at the absolutely feral look in her girlfriend's eyes. "What are you doing to me?"

"I am claiming what is mine," Rachel growled out as she released the girl's hip and ran her fingers along in almost gently. "If you're going to go ever leave me for some slut than I want you to remember what it felt like to be owned by me for a change."

"Oh fuck," Santana gasped her head arching back as her fingers started moving around her clit.

"Is that what you want Tana?" Rachel purred huskily leaning over and taking one of the girl's nipples in between her teeth. "Do you want someone else?"

"No! God no!" Santana cried out as one of Rachel's hands covered her own and slowed her fingers to a torturously slow grind.

"No what?" Rachel asked, biting down roughly on the straining nipple before soothing it with the flat of her tongue.

"No I don't want anyone else!" Santana cried as a tear squeezed out of her clenched eyes.

"That's right you don't," Rachel growled shoving the girl's hand away and beginning to lightly drag her finger around the Cheerio's engorged clit. "No one can do this to you like I can. Look at yourself, you're drenching my sheets."

"Oh god Rachel," Santana whimpered, her glazed eyes opening just enough to see the black tint Rachel's eyes had taken on.

"I bet you've wanted this haven't you? All the times you ordered me to do this when I was collared you really wished I was doing it on my own didn't you?" Rachel snarled out as she pulled one of the girl's dark nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it hard enough to make the Latina's entire body buck up into her. "Is this what you wanted Santana?" Rachel asked pushing the girl back onto the mattress. "Answer me!"

"Fuck yes," Santana sobbed out as her hips began humping up into the air.

Hearing the girl's desperate admission struck a nerve deep inside of the Diva and for a second her mind flashed back to Santana's hand stroking that girl's arm. As if a door had opened somewhere in the back of her mind she pinched the girl's clit tightly earning her a strangled keen.

"Get on your hands and knees," she growled using an impressive show of strength to flip the panting Cheerio over.

"Oh god," Santana cried out willing her body to move.

"I said get on your hands and knees," Rachel barked hooking an arm under the girl's stomach and forcing her to comply. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Rachel growled kneeling behind the girls and leaning over her back.

"God yes," Santana panted pushing her hips back into the girl's stomach and moaning into the pillow.

"Then beg for it," Rachel growled out biting down harshly on the Cheerio's shoulder and causing the body underneath her to spasm. "Beg for me to fuck you Santana. Beg for me to mark you and show every little harlot in that school who you belong to."

"Oh god," Santana whined in frustration, her hips begging to slam back into Rachel's body.

"Do it Santana or I'm not touching you," Rachel ground out grabbing the girl's hips and holding onto them tightly.

Summoning up the last once of pride she had in her body Santana shook her head into the pillow and sobbed.

"Have it your way then," Rachel said shaking her head and moving away from the Latina only to hear a desperate sob cut through the air.

"Please!" Santana shouted into her pillow, her body shaking from consuming need and her willpower crumbling. "Please fuck me! Mark me! Just please do something!"

"Since you asked so nicely," Rachel growled before slamming three fingers into her girlfriends sopping cunt and earning herself a howl of appreciation.

"Oh fuck!" Santana cried, her head arching back as Rachel pulled her fingers out and drove them back in.

A light sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies and one of Rachel's hand began clawing at her girlfriend's back, leaving red inflamed lines across it. "Do you like that Santana?" Rachel snarled out as she stared down in awe at her girlfriend's tight pussy.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Santana sobbed out, her hands clutching the sheet below her in a death grip.

"Tell me I'm the best you've ever had!" Rachel shouted as she pushed another finger into her girlfriend and groaned heatedly at the muscles stretching around her hand.

"Oh go…god the…best…fuck!" Santana screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt Rachel's thumb begin to push into her stretched out pussy.

"God you make me feel like an animal," Rachel growled out as she watched her girlfriend's pussy begin to take her whole fist.

"Oh god!" the Latina sobbed, her head falling into the pillow and her entire body lurching forwards with every thrust from behind.

"How dare you flirt with that girl Santana!" Rachel growled, anger bubbling up inside of her and making her entire body push down into the girl's stretched cunt. "After everything we've been through you just decide that you can do whatever you want!"

"No…it's…not like that!" Santana sobbed shaking her head as tears began rolling down her face and she felt Rachel's fist pressing roughly against her G-Spot.

"Then what is it like Santana?" Rachel asked, sweat now rolling down her back as she found the hard patch of material deep inside of her girlfriend and pressed down on it.

"I'm sorry," Santana cried out, her hips rocking back into the diva like a piston, her heart racing as she neared her orgasm.

Suddenly the movement inside her stopped and she let out a desperate wail of anguish as Rachel pulled out of her body and pushed her down to her stomach. "You'd better be sorry Santana Lopez," Rachel growled leaning over and sucking the salty flesh of Santana's neck between her teeth.

"Oh god please," Santana begged, her hips pushing back into thin air.

"You're so desperate for me," Rachel whispered, her eyes watching the Latina's thrusting hips with intensity. "Is it just me you're like this for?"

"Yes! Yes only you, please baby I need you," Santana keened out, her pride and dignity long since gone.

"Awe my poor baby needs me," Rachel teased smirking as she rested a hand on the Cheerio's ass and pushed it down into the bed. "Too bad that she was a bad girl today."

"Please I'm so sorry," Santana whimpered, her entire body shaking with pent up desire.

"She me how sorry you are," Rachel growled out biting down on the girl's neck roughly and then lapping at the forming bruise.

"I'm so so fucking sorry," Santana cried out fisting the pillow in her face as Rachel began leaving dark marks across her neck.

"Hmm I don't believe you," Rachel husked out taking the girls earlobe between her teeth and sucking it roughly before kneeling up and taking the Cheerio's hips between her hands. "I want you to show me how desperate you are for me and only for me Santana," Rachel growled out as she began to rocking the girl's hips down into the mattress.

"Oh god," Santana moaned as her straining clit made contact with the rough sheet underneath her.

"That's right baby," Rachel husked out as the girl's hips began to jaunt downwards.

Santana let out a strangled cry as the diva's hands left her hips and she felt the girl straddle her thighs. "Oh god," she moaned as her hips began to piston down onto the mattress.

"Look at you," Rachel said in amazement, her head feeling weighed down with lust. "You're rutting on my bed like an animal Santana. Do you really need me that much?"

"Yes yes," Santana moaned as she felt her orgasm swiftly approaching her again.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Rachel purred rubbing her drenched panties up and down the writhing girl's thighs. "Are you thinking about last weekend when you fucked my throat on Finn's bed? Are you thinking about that picture he had of Quinn and him watching us and how you smeared your cum on it? I've been thinking about that nonstop Santana. How you pounded me from behind on his sheets for an hour while he was passed out on the floor less than three feet away from us."

"Oh god! Oh shit Rachel" Santana cried as the fire inside of her body flushed through her and she felt the muscles in her body begin to clamp up in preparation.

Seeing that Santana was seconds away from coming Rachel grabbed the girl's hips and forcefully pulled her way from the now soaked bed. "Not yet," She growled holding onto the struggling girl.

"Nooo!" Santana howled in frustration as she humped thin air yet again.

"I said not yet," Rachel growled forcing the girl to steady her hips and pressing open mouthed kisses to the salty scratched skin of her back.

"Please I need to so bad," Santana begged her head falling down into the mattress as tears rolled down her face like a river. Seeing her girlfriend so distraught instantly flipped the switch inside of the Diva's head and before she knew what she was doing she was wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I know you do baby," Rachel said, her voice coming out with a husky gentle quality that made Santana cry even harder.

"Please," Santana whimpered, her body trembling with need.

"Shh, shh baby it's okay," Rachel whispered peppering the girl's neck with kisses before sitting down against her head board and pulling the Latina into her lap.

"Please," Santana sobbed pitifully as she mindlessly let Rachel move her body until her back was pressed up against the shorter girl's chest.

"Shh baby it's okay," Rachel whispered gently as she wrapped her arms around the Latina and began stroking her abdomen. "I'm going to take care of you now."

Pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's sweaty temple Rachel sighed as she finally dipped her fingers into the Cheerio's soaking wet pussy and let them gently ease open her lips. Santana let out a whimper in her arms and the girl's forehead furrowed as Rachel began stroking her reverently like a priceless instrument.

"I love you so much Santana," Rachel whispered into the girl's ear, her eyes watching the girl's chest rise and fall as her fingers dipped in and out of silky wetness.

Santana fought to form words as she felt Rachel's stroked pick up and her head turned and tilted until her face was buried in Rachel's sweaty neck. "I lo…love you t-too," Santana whimpered, her eyes slamming shut against tanned skin as Rachel began to softly tweak her nipples, forcing a desperate keening whine out of her body.

"Shh baby, just let go," Rachel said pressing a kiss to the girl's raven colored hair as she began to speed up her fingers.

"Gnff…please don't stop," Santana whimpered as her body began to rock back and forth in the petite singer's arms.

"I'm not going to," Rachel promised, her voice trembling as she felt Santana began to writhe in her arms.

"Please oh god please," Santana begged, her breathes coming out in harsh pants as she felt her orgasm begin to bubble up from somewhere deep inside of her stomach.

"Just let go baby," Rachel whispered pinching the girl's clit tightly as her finger's clamped down on a taunt nipple and twisted.

"Oh fuck!" Santana cried, her body arching up into the air as white hot passion hit her body like lightening and her hips slammed down into Rachel's fingers. For a second all was quiet and then Santana let out a strangled scream and her body froze as warm silky liquid erupted out of her pussy in four long bursts, shooting across the rumpled sheets and soaking them completely.

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned as she watched her girlfriend squirt for the first time ever. Before she even had time to fully process it her own pussy spasmed and her body shook as an orgasm wrenched through her and made her tighten her grip on the Cheerio panting in her arms.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Santana whimpered as another tremor shot through her body and silky liquid poured out of her cunt, soaking Rachel's fingers and the mattress beneath them.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered as her heart rate began to drop down to something resembling normal.

"I love you too," Santana said breathlessly as she stared down at the wet stains covering the bed.

"Come on," Rachel said softly, pulling the girl in her arms until they were on the other side of the bed and out of the gigantic wet spot their orgasms had left behind.

"Sleepy," Santana murmured, her eyes drifting closed as Rachel manipulated her body until her head was resting on the girl's shoulder and their legs were intertwined.

"Shh I know baby, go to sleep," Rachel cooed, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Rachel," Santana whispered summoning the last bit of strength to look up into her girlfriend's dark brown eyes.

"Yes baby?" Rachel asked tightening her arms around her girlfriend possessively.

"You know that it's only you right? There is no one else for me," Santana whispered kissing the girl's tanned skin lovingly.

"Do you promise?" Rachel asked, her voice tinged with insecurity.

"Hey," Santana said reaching a hand up and cupping the girl's cheek as she stared into her eyes. "I love you Rachel Berry. And I am so sorry if I made you doubt that for even a second."

"I love you too baby," Rachel whispered as a lone tear slid down her cheek and was caught by the pad of Santana's thumb.

"I can't wait to get out of this town and take you to New York," Santana mused sleepily as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's collar bone and glanced longingly at her neck.

"Neither can I," Rachel whispered before reaching an arm out and grabbing her collar off of her bedside table.

"You don't have to," Santana said, her head shaking slightly.

"But I want to," Rachel said smiling lightly as she handed the pleather to Santana and lifted her head just enough for the Cheerio to wrap it around it and fasten it. "I just want to know that you're mine too," Rachel whispered closing her eyes tightly.

"I am yours," Santana whispered pushing her sore body up enough to wrap her arms around the tiny diva. "Forever and for always. No one else can have me like you do."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed contentedly as she sunk into her girlfriend's strong arms and nuzzled into her bruised neck. "I love you Santana," she whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

"Y te amo mi Estrella," Santana whispered kissing the girl's head softly before tightening her hold on her.

Santana Lopez was in no definition of the word a bottom…unless Rachel Berry was involved…then yah…totes was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KEEP THE PROMPTS COMING ON HERE AND FEEL FREE TO HIT ME UP ON MY TUMBLR, JRABRAXAS, AS WELL!**


	4. Possessive

Fic: Possessive  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: Prompt filled for a friend anonymously.**  
>BOLD AN: *READ ME* THIS CONTAINS GIRL!PEEN, BITING, AND EXHIBITIONISM. VIEW DISCRETION IS ADVISED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By the time the McKinley High Graduates of 2012 had entered their freshman year of schooling they were all abundantly aware of two golden rules one must follow ensure their physical, mental, and emotional well-being.<p>

Golden Rule Numero Uno? Brittany S. Pierce is off limits to any form of bullying unless one wished to incur the wrath of Santana Lopez.

Golden Rule Numero Dos? One does not even remotely consider the notion of touching anything that Santana Lopez has deemed "hers".

Santana Lopez was always undoubtedly a possessive person. That fact was made crystal clear in Kindergarten when a bright eyed and bushy tailed Noah Puckerman made the mistake of taking her red crayon without even having the common courtesy to ask.

For his thievery Noah received his very first black eye and the nickname Puck when his older brother noted that it looked as if he had super glued a hockey puck to his face.

For her part Santana was unapologetic, because as she stated at the tender age of seven, "bitches should know not to take the red crayon even if they have to color their fire truck pink."

Over the years more than a few school councilors had picked up on this possessive behavior and tried their best to curve it. In their notes on the fiery Latina they often summed up her actions by stating that her attitude was most likely brought on by a financially unstable home life and a lack of social skills.

Her peers summed it up to the theory that the girl was simply a bat shit insane highly functioning sociopath.

Santana answered both of these claims with a scoff, a simple glance down to her perfectly manicured nails, and the cutting reply of, "people just shouldn't touch my shit. It is mine after all. Duh."

Now the Golden Rules were just like Lima, Ohio in the sense that they very rarely changed.

Oh a few were added here and there.

Golden Rule Numero Tres? Never under any circumstances reveal any personal details about your life to Jacob Ben Israel unless you want it to go viral on the internet within the hour.

Golden Rule Numero Cuatro? Never under any circumstance should a female, who does not wish to experience the walk of shame, be alone in a room with Puckerman when there is alcohol involved. –See Quinn Fabray for details.

Really the list went on and on.

In their senior year another Golden Rule was added though the general population decided that really it was more of an addendum to the second rule.

Golden Rule Numero Dos: Part B? Rachel Berry was unequivocally out of bounds to any form of bullying and/or romantic advances. Unless of course one's secret ambition was to be murdered by Santana Lopez and then have their death ruled accidental despite the red nail file lodged expertly into their jugular.

Now this "rule" was mostly met with a mixture of shock and then acceptance.

Shock because up until Senior Year the only time Rachel Berry had been mentioned in the "Golden Rules" was an addendum to the "slushy code".

And acceptance because this was Lima after all and when the head coach of the Cheerleaders was famous for making a music video with Olivia Newton John, then well, stranger things had happened then the resident BAMF taking the resident loser as her girlfriend.

Yes it was made abundantly clear on that first day of Senior Year that Rachel was a complete and total no fly zone. That had been demonstrated when Finn Hudson had made the diva cry by second period and Santana Lopez had swooped in like a bat out of hell and nearly drowned the rather confused boy in flavored high fructose corn syrup.

The theory that Santana was just fucking with Rachel had lasted all of about a day until everyone and their mothers had realized that Santana was in fact deeply in love with Rachel.

But Santana really thought that was an understatement of mass proportions. She was absolutely devoted to the petite brunette.

Eight months ago the girl had found her at her lowest point and fought tooth and nail to get her back up on her feet. Even though Santana hadn't wanted that, even though Rachel had been met with stubbornness and venomous words almost the entire way, even though if there was anyone in the world who least deserved the singer's time and energy it was Santana; Rachel had still been there.

And as god as her witness she loved the girl for it.

She hadn't really even known a love like this. She refused to cheapen the romantic love that she once had for Brittany, but this was completely different.

Rachel…Rachel just got her…and as sappy as it made her sound, Rachel made her want to be a better person.

Up until that point in her life Santana had always seen her future as the wife of someone successful. She had figured that whoever she would end up with would be the star and she would be the badass behind the star.

But Rachel made her believe that she could be anything.

So yes she was very, VERY possessive of the little diva.

She wouldn't label Rachel as a possession, at least aloud that is, but Rachel was hers. And in return Santana was Rachel's.

Everything was so damn perfect, with the rather annoying exception that was currently trying to drag her girlfriend into a corner at the dimly lit party they were attending.

Seriously she had fucking left for five goddamn minutes to go refill their drinks and make sure Brittany was still wearing a bra, and now she comes back into the room to find Finn Fucking Hudson attempting to back her reason for living into a corner.

Releasing a deep growl that actually made the people standing around her jump, the Latina pushed the two red cups she had been holding into Puck's hands, gave him a meaningful glare, and began stalking through the crowd like a panther stalking it's prey.

As she walked she shrugged off her Rugby Letterman's and her pace quickened, resulting in a few casualties when she neared them and saw recognizable fear in Rachel's eyes when Finn rested a firm hand on the girl's arm.

As she stepped up behind Finn she caught the end of the jock's rant and felt the blood in her body start to boil. "Come on Rachel. You and me just make sense. I know you still love me."

"You and Rachel make as bout as much sense as Kurt and Britt," Santana growled stepping around the jock, wrapping her fingers tightly around the boy's wrist, and stepping protectively in front of Rachel until he was forced to let go. "And if you ever touch MY girlfriend again I am going to ends you Finnept."

The boy let out a slight yelp of pain from the nails digging into his wrist and jumped back angrily, his eyes completely glassed over from drinking, glaring haughtily down at the rugby player. "Whatever Santana," he shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't make Rachel's decisions for her! She doesn't belong to you!"

Crossing her arms, and holding her jacket loosely, the raven haired girl glared at the boy ready to strike but stopped when she felt petite hands slip around her waist and gently rest on her abdomen. Instantly the fiery Latina felt calmness flood through her body and instead of lurching towards him she smirked and glanced down at the slender fingers drawing circles on her tight abs. "Looks like there isn't a decision to make," Santana said smugly as Rachel kissed her softly on her exposed neck.

The boy's eyes narrowed at the intimacy passing between the two girls and was about to open his mouth to retort when suddenly he felt a hand wrap tightly around his arm and clench down. "Finn what the hell are you doing?" Quinn hissed out, her hazel eyes burning a hole into Santana.

"Isn't it obvious Tubbers?" Santana growled venomously, her hands reaching to cup Rachel's and press them harder against her body. "You're beard was making another pass at MY girlfriend and getting turned down, again."

"Finn goddammit we talked about this!" Quinn snapped slapping the back of the boys head before turning her glare back to Santana. "And he's not my beard! And why would he hit on the troll! And stop fucking each other in public!"

Part of Santana really REALLY wanted to jump down the blonde's throat and create a new hole in her body, but the other part of her that knew that Rachel liked to avoid violence stopped her.

Also? It was fucking hilarious to watch Quinn and Finn falling all over themselves because she had gotten the girl.

"And another thing!" Quinn shouted causing Santana to just shake her head and laugh. "Stop referring to Rachel as if she is your goddamn possession!"

Santana let out a sigh and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend who had been silently watching the confrontation. She wanted to make positive that the girl wasn't upset but her heart nearly jumped out of her body when she saw the dark lustful gaze the diva had her fixated with.

As if realizing that something besides the hottest thing she had ever witnessed was going on the Diva snapped out of her gaze long enough to look to Finn and Quinn who were looking at her expectantly. Finally she let out a deep breath and tightened her hold on the Latina while subtly running a hand down her stomach until it connected with the familiar bulge at the apex of her girlfriend's thighs.

"Do either of you think me ignorant?" Rachel asked applying pressure with her fingers and fighting back a smirk when Santana jerked in her arms and let her jacket hang down in front of her midsection.

"What?" Quinn and Finn asked, their eyes locked onto the Diva's and therefore to preoccupied to notice the diva's hand slipping under the waist band of her girlfriend's baggy jeans.

"It is a simple question," Rachel said keeping her face passive as she pushed under silky boxers and wrapped her fingers around quickly hardening flesh. "Do either of you think that I am stupid?"

"No of course not," Finn said shaking his head furiously as Quinn looked on in confusion but shook her head.

"So therein it stands that the pair of you understand that I am perfectly capable of making decisions about my life, correct?" Rachel asked as she collected precum from the end of Santana's dick and began slowly stroking its length, earning her a volley of low grunts from the Rugby Player who was trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Of course but" Quinn started, her face turning red with frustration.

"No. No buts," Rachel growled as she slowly pulled Santana's dick out of her jeans and began fisting it without the restriction of her pants. "I am my own person yes but the reason Santana talks about me as if I were hers is because I am," the diva said matter of factually.

"Of fuck," Santana muttered biting her bottom lip and trying to hold back a very loud moan as the petite hand wrapped around her hardened cock began to pump furiously. She knew she was close right now. Ridiculously close. But fuck! Rachel was jacking her off in the corner of Finn Hudson's living room whilst telling said idiot and his girlfriend that she was P.O.S.F.L.; Property Of Santana Fucking Lopez.

"So what you're her little slave?" Quinn sneered, her eyes locked onto Rachel's.

"No I am not her little slave," Rachel scoffed shaking her head. "She can't make me do whatever she wants but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. I belong to her mind, soul, and body, and nothing and no one is going to change that."

"Are you fucking kidding me Rachel?" Finn ground out, his face plastered with a constipated look.

"No Finn I'm not. I am in love with Santana and she is in love with me," the brunette bit out, punctuating her words with long rotations of her hand that had Santana seconds away from blowing her load. "And thereby I belong to her, and if the two of you don't like it then you can kiss my ass!"

"Oh fuck yah!" Santana groaned out as she felt her orgasm race through her body and white cum spray out of her dick, painting the floor between the four teenagers.

"Whatever I'm so over this," Quinn snarled grabbing Finn by the shoulder and dragging him away from the couple.

"Oh fuck," Santana said breathlessly as Rachel milked her dick for the last of her cum. "You're so fucking hot right now baby."

"Mmm," Rachel said smirking and kissing the taller girl's neck. "I do believe you've been a bad influence on me Santana Lopez."

"Whatevs," Santana said grinning wildly as Rachel tucked her dick back into her jeans with a blush. "You know you love me."

"I do you know," Rachel said softly as Santana turned around and looped her arms around the singer's petite waist. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too babe," Santana said pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead and then chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around the rugby player's neck.

"Oh I'm just wondering when the wonder twins are going to realize that my jizz got on their shoes," Santana said smirking down at the girl as she felt herself begin to stir in her pants again.

"Oh god," Rachel guffawed shaking her head and looking up at her girlfriend with mischievous eyes as she felt the girl harden against her stomach. "Mmm someone is eager."

"Well fuck yah," Santana said reaching between them and crudely grabbing her crotch. "Someone's little minx of a girlfriend just proudly described herself as hers."

"Oh someone I know?" Rachel asked as Santana pressed her up against the wall and pushed her hard-on against Rachel's pussy.

"I'd say you know her probably better than anyone in the world," Santana said humping into the girl roughly and smirking when the diva let out an aroused whimper.

"Take me upstairs Santana," Rachel groaned letting her head fall on the girl's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you Rachel?" Santana asked arching an eyebrow as she rocked against the diva's core.

"Oh god…gnff…I want you to fuck me…" Rachel ground out, her eyes clenching shut when the seams of Santana's pants pressed against her clit through her thin skirt and panties.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?" Santana asked reaching a hand between them and thumbing one of the girl's nipples through her shirt.

"On-on Finn's bed," Rachel growled out, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip to confine a moan of pleasure.

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned as her mind was assaulted with a multitude of images. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh god however you want San," Rachel whispered breathlessly, her body trembling as Santana's cock pressed hard against her.

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Santana murmured leaning in and attaching her lips to the diva's neck.

"Oh god I-I'm close San," Rachel moaned breathlessly as Santana's teeth dug into her neck and sent ripples of pained pleasure through her body.

"Come for me Rach," Santana murmured before reattaching her mouth and biting down on tanned flesh hard enough to leave a dark angry looking bruise.

"Oh fuck," Rachel groaned, her nails digging into Santana's shoulders as the girl's teeth tug into her flesh and an orgasm ripped through her body.

Smirking down at the girl trembling in her arms Santana backed her head away enough to make out the dark circular purple bruise forming on the girl's neck and sighed contentedly before leaning into kiss it softly. "How the hell did I get so lucky Rachel?" Santana asked softly holding the shaking girls tightly in her arms.

"Mmm," Rachel said dreamily opening her eyes and staring into Santana's intense eyes. "You're just a bamf like that."

"Hell yah I am," Santana laughed heartily, throwing her head back with glee.

"Now come on stud," Rachel said hooking her fingers through the rugby player's belt loops and tugging roughly. "I believe there is a bed upstairs waiting to be defiled."

"Ay dios mio Rach," Santana said rolling her eyes and chuckling. "Underneath all of that sweet innocent crap you're really just a little sex kitten aren't you?"

"Maybe," Rachel said smiling sweetly and linking an arm through one of Santana's as they started pushing their way through drunken teenagers. "But if I'm a sex kitten then you're a sex panther Santana."

"Rawr," Santana said chuckling before glancing over to where Quinn was sitting on the couch, her eyes narrowed at the blatant bruise on Rachel's neck.

"Mmm," Rachel giggled looking up at Santana and drawing the girl's attention back to her as the hit the stairs. "I've made you growl now lets see you'll purr."

"You're going to be the death of me you know," Santana asked laughing as she wrapped an arm around Rachel and smirked at Quinn over her shoulder.

"Possibly but it will be a sweet death," Rachel laughed shaking her head. "And it would technically be a murder suicide cause I'd go right after you."

"Awe," Santana said softly as she stopped and pulled Rachel into her arms at the top of the landing. "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it's true," Rachel murmured placing a soft kiss on the girl's collarbone.

"Mmm," Santana sighed in contentment pulling the girl tighter to chest before singing softly in her ear. _"Love of mine someday you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark."_

"Oh Santana," Rachel whispered softly, her heart beating rapidly as she let the rugby player back her up towards Finn's bedroom.

"_No blinding lights, or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark." _As Santana sang she kept her voice low and husky, smiling widely when she felt a single hot tear hit her collarbone._ "If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

"I always feel like this is a dream. How do you just keep getting better every day San?" Rachel asked looking up at the girl through watery eyes.

"It's you," Santana said looking down into her girlfriend's eyes and drinking them in for a second. "You make me want to be amazing."

"God," Rachel whispered leaning forwards and resting her head in the crook of the girl's neck. "What am I even supposed to say to that?"

"Just say that you'll always be mine," Santana whispered kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Always," Rachel said smiling serenely before leaning up and kissing the rugby player softly. "Now," she said clearing her throat and looking up at the Latina in mock sternness.

"Yes Ms. Berry?" Santana asked arching an eyebrow playfully.

"That's Mrs. Lopez actually," Rachel said waggling her brows before slipping her serious face back on and cupping the girl through her pants. "I believe that you were about to defile me before you took my breath away."

"Oh god," Santana growled sucking in a breath at the delicious feeling of a tiny hand gripping her cock. "I do remember something about that Mrs. Lopez."

"Well?" Rachel asked smirking and nodding her head towards Finn's door. "Are you planning on getting to it or should I maybe call one of the Wonder Twins in?"

At this Santana let out an almost feral snarl and quickly slammed the girl's body against the wall. "You could but it would be a fucking waste of you time," she growled biting down on the girl's tender neck as she wrapped her finger's around Finn's door handle. "They couldn't even begin to fuck you like I can."

"Oh god…is that so?" Rachel asked, her panties flushing at the possessiveness flashing in Santana's eyes.

"Yes that's fucking so," Santana growled biting down on the girl's bruised neck and eliciting a loud moan from her. "No one can fuck you like I can Rachel."

"Show me Santana," Rachel moaned rubbing the girl hard through her pants and arching her head to let the girl mark her even more. "Show me what only you can do to me."

"Fuck Rachel, you make me feel wild," Santana snarled throwing open Finn's door as her eyes bored into Rachel's quickly darkening ones.

"Let it out Santana," Rachel said looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh I plan to," Santana said stepping away from the brunette and slowly thumbing the zipper of her pants. "But first I want you on your knees."

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned, her eyes wide as she looked up and down the empty hallway in anticipation before slowly lowering down to her knees.

"You're such a good girl Rachel Lopez," Santana murmured as she looked down at her girlfriend staring up at her through impossibly dark lashes. "You're down on your knees for me right here and now because I asked for it. I bet the thought that someone could come up those stairs at any time is making you fucking wet isn't it?"

Unable to form words at the moment Rachel nodded eagerly, her eyes darkening in hunger as she watched Santana pull her rock hard dick out of her pants and point it at her face expectantly.

"Do it Rach," Santana growled, her eyes alight with lust as she stared down at her girlfriend.

Keeping eye contact with the girl towering over her Rachel slowly drug her hands up the rugby player's thighs, digging her nails in and earning a grunt of pleasure, before wrapping her fingers around the girl's dick and slowly beginning to pump it.

"Fuck yah," Santana mumbled reaching down and tangling a hand through the girl's wavy hair and placing her other hand on the wall to balance herself.

Slowly the diva leant her head forwards and pressed her tongue to the underside of the girl's dick right at the base, smugly sighing when she saw the girl's whole body tense up at the stimulation. Almost teasingly Rachel licked softly down the length of the girl's hard-on stopping when she came to the head and then swirling her tongue around it.

Above her Santana let out a grunt and tightened her fingers in Rachel's hair. "Oh shit just like that baby," Santana whispered, her eyes widening as Rachel slowly starting taking her entire length between her red swollen lips. "Jesus Christ that is so fucking hot," Santana murmured in amazement as she felt the girl's nose touch her abdomen before the girl backed slowly off of her cock until she was again just licking the head of it.

"Mmm baby," Rachel moaned wrapping her hands around the girl's legs and squeezing her ass. "Where is that animal you were talking about?"

"Oh you want an animal?" Santana asked, arching an eyebrow at her girlfriend's teasing voice.

"Yes," Rachel hissed dragging her tongue slowly around the Latina's dripping head.

"What my baby wants my baby gets," Santana growled wrapping both of her hands into the girl's hair and pushing her dick swiftly down the girl's throat. "Fuck you drive me crazy," Santana groaned as she began humping her hips back and forth quickly, always careful to not go to fast or hard, because as amazing as fucking her girlfriend's face was, she would probably kill herself if she did her throat any damage.

"Fuck baby you look so hot right now," Santana groaned cupping one of the girl's cheeks in her hand and reveling in the feel of her dick pressing up against the palm of her hand.

Soon Santana was letting out a series of low grunts as her hips cantered back and forth like a piston. Rachel stared up at her through eyes blacker than night and the rugby player let out a growl of pleasure when she felt the girl begin to massage her balls through her pants as the sounds of the party from downstairs drifted up to them.

"Fuck baby I'm going to come," Santana groaned starting to pull back from the girl's mouth.

Rachel glared up at the girl for a second before locking her arms around toned thighs and pushing her head forwards. Santana let out a guttural moan when she felt Rachel's throat muscles squeeze her cock and saw white lights when the girl sucked hard.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Santana groaned as she felt thick ropes of come shoot out of her dick and down Rachel's throat. "Son of a bitch," she murmured breathlessly as she slowly pulled her sensitive cock out of the girl's mouth and stared down at her swollen lips.

"You know I never thought that would taste good," Rachel said huskily standing up on shaky legs and pressing her body against the girl's front, "but you taste absolutely delicious."

"Mmm not half as delicious as you do," Santana murmured kissing the girl softly on the lips and starting to back them into Finn's room only to stop wide eyed when she saw Finn passed out on the floor curled around an empty bottle of vodka. "Well that puts a damper on things," Santana said frowning and staring down at the zonked out boy.

"Maybe it does," Rachel said frowning downwards and kicking a foot out to nudge the boy who snored loudly in response and tightened his grip on the bottle.

"Hey Finnoscence!" Santana shouted suddenly, smirking when the boy slept through it. "Wow he is trashed," Santana said chuckling as she nudged him herself.

"Well," Rachel said backing away from the girl towards the bed and smirking as she took off her shirt to reveal braless tits. "I guess the damper is off now huh?"

"Oh you are such a naughty little freak," Santana growled letting her jeans and boxers fall to the floor around her ankles before pulling off her t-shirt and sports bra.

"What can I say?" Rachel teased laying back on the bed and spreading her legs for the rugby player, "You are a very bad influence on me Santana Lopez remember?"

"Or a very good influence depending on your perspective," Santana said huskily as her eyes zeroed in on the dark spot in Rachel's red panties.

"Well how about you show me your perspective then," Rachel said smirking and humping her hips up into the air.

"Gladly," Santana growled reaching down and pulling off the girls skirt and panties with one fell swoop before kneeling between the girl's legs and rubbing her dick head up the girl's soaked slit.

"Please San," Rachel's voice dipped as she stared up at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "No teasing, make me yours."

"Fuck Rach," Santana growled before lining her dick up with Rachel opening and slamming into her.

"Oh god…so good," Rachel groaned, her legs and arms wrapping tightly around the rugby player and pulling her deep inside of her.

"Fuck you're so tight," Santana groaned, her toes curling as her girlfriend's body sucked her deep inside. "So tight."

"Oh god Santana fuck me," Rachel moaned her back arching off of the mattress as the Latina started pounding into her.

"Fuck I love you," Santana growled leaning in and taking one of the girl's nipples into her mouth and biting down roughly on it.

Instantly hands flew to raven colored locks and Rachel pushed the girl's face down into her chest as the two began to rock together in a frenzy, the sound of Finn Hudson's childhood bed creaking and groaning all around them.

"Do you like that baby?" Santana asked huskily as she felt her dick bottom out and her balls slap against the girl's ass. "Do you like having me rut on top of you like an animal."

"Yes oh god yes," Rachel moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head when Santana latched onto her neck again and began biting down hard on the abused flesh.

"Fuck," Santana growled through a mouthful of skin. "This mark is never going to go away."

"Oh god please," Rachel groaned, her nails dragging down the rugby players back and leaving thin trails of blood in their wake.

"Oh fuck Rachel," Santana moaned loudly reaching her hands between them and in an amazing show of strength pulling back until Rachel was sitting in her lap riding her dick. "God you look so fucking beautiful right now," she growled latching onto one of the girl's nipples and sucking it hard between her teeth.

"Oh I lo-love you so much Santana," Rachel whined loudly, her body writhing in the Latina's lap as her juices covered her girlfriend's thighs.

"I fucking love you too," Santana snarled out passionately as she once again shifted their bodies in a flash until Rachel was on her knees with her head pointed towards the still opened bedroom door. "Look at that," Santana growled leaning over and biting down on the girl's shoulder hard enough to make her yelp in pain. "That door is wide open. Anyone can walk by and watch me fucking you from behind like an animal. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh god yes," Rachel moaned, her face planting into the mattress as her hips swayed back into Santana's forceful thrusts.

"I bet you would, you want someone to see me taking you like this don't you? Why Rachel tell me why?" Santana barked out as she reached a hand up and wiped sweaty tendrils of hair out of her face.

"Oh guh San fuck," Rachel whimpered as she felt the rugby players dick begin to hit her g-spot repeatedly.

"Tell me Rachel or I'm going to stop," Santana growled reaching forwards and under the girl until her hand wrapped loosely around her throat.

"OH fuck," Rachel wailed as she felt Santana's fingers tighten possessively around her throat and her muscles being to tighten.

"Why Rachel!" Santana howled pulling all the way out of the girl and then slamming back in so hard the bed moved forwards an inch.

Pooling what very little strength she had together Rachel's head arched back and she shouted loudly, "because I want them to see that you do own me!"

"Of fuck!" Santana bayed as she pulled all the way out and plunged back in again, her balls slapping against the girl's clit and making Rachel yowl with pleasure.

Just as she felt Rachel's muscles begin to clench around her cock she saw a shadow pass across the room. Looking forwards a smirk plastered itself across her face as she saw Quinn looking at them in shock. Winking once at the blonde she leant over and bit down roughly on the girl's pulverized neck and reached between them, pinching Rachel's clit roughly and causing hot silky liquid to erupt around her cock and shot out across her legs and Finn's mattress as the girl screamed out Santana.

Feeling the diva squirt against her bare legs was too much for her and Santana felt herself erupt inside of the girl, painting the inside of pussy white, and dragging a deep guttural moan from Rachel who instantly reached orgasm again.

Slowly opening her eyes Santana chuckled when she saw the empty door way and gently pulled out of her girlfriend's drenched pussy. "Oh god," she murmured as she watched their mixed come seep out of her girlfriend and down her thighs.

"Mmm," Rachel murmured dreamily falling to her side and looking up at Santana. "You're such a stud," the girl said sleepily, yawning like a kitten.

"And you're such a smooth talker after you get your world rocked," Santana chuckled laying down next to her girlfriend and holding her protectively to her chest.

"Well it looks like Finn slept through it but I hope Quinn enjoyed the free show," Rachel said blushing slightly as she buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Mmm you saw her perving on us then?" Santana chuckled tenderly kissing the girl's forehead and rubbing her back.

"I did indeed," Rachel giggled yawning again.

"Hopefully she gets the memo then that you're off limits," Santana whispered tightening her arms possessively.

"If she doesn't I'll make sure to email it to her first think tomorrow," Rachel said sleepily, her eyes drooping closed as Santana's heartbeat almost lulled her to sleep.

"Mmm none of that," Santana said shaking the girl gently and getting up. "As much as I would love to fall asleep with your right now I'd rather do it at home in our bed."

"Mmm that does sound better than in Finn Hudson's smelly room," Rachel whispered allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"True that," Santana chuckled darting around the room until she found all of their clothing and began dressing them, stopping when she saw the rather stunning mess between Rachel's legs. "Hold on one minute baby," she said kissing the girl before looking around the room and spotting a box of tissues with a triumphant fist pump.

"You take such good care of me," Rachel whispered exhaustively as Santana gently cleaned up the wetness between her legs and threw the balled up tissues into an over flowing waste bin.

"That's because I love you," Santana said softly kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips before pulling on her skirt and panties. "Now come on lets get out of here."

"Yes please," Rachel yawned resting her head on the girl's shoulder and giving Santana a perfect view on the angry black welt on her neck.

"Oh baby you're so tired," Santana cooed wrapping the girl up in her arms.

"You wore me out," Rachel mumbled letting her body fall against the Latina's.

"Come on mi Estrella," Santana said hooking her arms under the girl's knees and easily cradling her against her chest. "What's say me and you go back to your place and take a nice long bath before bed?"

"Mhmm," Rachel hummed before giving into sleep against the Latina's chest.

Smiling lovingly down at her Santana walked them out of the room, down the stairs, and through the mess of party goers; smirking internally as they flew out of her way like she was royalty.

The cool night air felt great against her still warmed up skin and she walked leisurely towards her car, her lips dropped down next to Rachel's ear as she sang to her sleeping love.

"_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. I'll follow you into the dark."_

As she carefully opened her car door and gently deposited the sleepy girl into her seat Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her. "Santana?"

"Yah baby?" Santana asked kneeling down and staring into exhausted pools of brown.

"Someday I do want to be Rachel Lopez," the girl whispered before falling back asleep.

Smiling adoringly Santana leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on the girl's bruised neck and sighed. "And someday you will Rachel."

**A/N: Soooooo yes no? I was trying to go for some seriously fluffy smut. As for the random wild girl!peen appearance whatevs. It's totes my story and sometimes Santana or Rachel might grow one for an installment. It is what it is. LOL 3 to all of you reviewers. Keep em coming (haha pun intended) cause I need them to write. And btws the song used was "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie. I obviously don't own it either. **


	5. Soft

Fic: Soft  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though. Also I feel I should say **WARNING! THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS ANAL RIMMING AND ROUGH SEX.**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana let out an almost obscene groan of pleasure as she sleepily stretched out her exterminates earning herself a volley of pops from her sore joints. Rubbing her eyes clear of sleep the Latina sat up in the large king sized bed and looked down contemplatively at her still slumbering girlfriend.<p>

Last night after an amazing date the two brunettes had returned to Santana's vacant house and succeeded in going at least eight rounds before finally falling into a deep sleep. And the petite brunette sprawled out on the bed spread eagle and face down next to her was like a walking testament to that.

The Diva's hair was a mess of tangled knots and kinks and it covered her face in a way that looked absolutely stunning and debauched all at the same time. Santana sighed softly reaching a slender hand over and carefully pushed the hair out of her girlfriend's face, smiling shyly as the metal S and L on her collar glinted in the sunlight pouring into the bedroom.

Santana stared down at her for minutes, taking in the girl's relaxed and sated face like someone might admire a work of art. Normally her girlfriend's face was so tightened. Whether she was fighting for appreciation in the Glee Club or braving the halls at school the Diva seemed to always be wearing a mask.

But when she was asleep she just looked so damn peaceful that it made Santana ache all over. She promised herself that someday Rachel would always look like that. Someday soon they would be graduating and she would take her away from all the Neanderthals that inhabited this town, all the wanna be diva's who couldn't stand her talent, and the two sham parents that only were around for show.

Sighing softly she let her fingers run over the girl's shoulder and push down the satin sheets until the girl's smooth tanned back was on full display. She was sure that if someone outside of the situation saw the marks covering the girl's skin they would assume Rachel was a survivor of some horrible abuse and the thought made Santana feel slightly uneasy at times, even if she knew they couldn't be further from the truth.

The tanned skin was riddled with dark circular bruises perfectly shaped to Santana's teeth. Sighing she gently ran a finger across the mottled skin, earning her a soft tremble from her sleeping lover.

Last night had been intense. It had marked their one year anniversary and Rachel had surprised the Latina with the black initialed band of pleather currently wrapped around her neck.

Santana had at first been a little unsure of it to tell the truth. Sure they had teased with the idea for a while now, mostly using it as dirty talk during foreplay, but to actually see her girlfriend wearing her initials in such an intimately submissive way had both turned on Santana and worried her.

She knew that Rachel loved her but sometimes in the back of her mind she feared that Rachel did things to please her even if it meant sacrificing herself. That didn't sit well with the Cheerio. Not at all.

It was a feeling very unfamiliar to Santana. For all of her life she had been going through it balls to the walls (no pun intended) with a take no prisoners' attitude, completely uncaring of how she got her way, only that she got it. She had stepped on more than a few toes in her life and never once had she cared to apologize about it.

But Rachel was different. The petite diva saw something in Santana no one had ever seen before, something that Santana was even sure she could see herself.

And Rachel had been through so damn much. From three parents who couldn't be bothered to stick around to a boyfriend who she had loved very much that had treated her like shit.

So yes some part of Santana's mind feared that Rachel Berry would do something she didn't want to if it meant not losing another person. Not that that was even possible. Sure a year and a half ago Santana would of split at the first sign of the word "no", but things were different now. She was different now. She was better.

Suddenly the groggy sleep filled voice of her girlfriend interrupted her and she looked down sheepishly into chocolate swirling eyes. "You're thinking too much Baby," Rachel hummed shifting closer to her girlfriend and kissing the soft skin of the girl's hip.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Santana whispered running a slender hand through the girl's thick hair and beginning to systematically untangle the knots she found.

"No," Rachel whispered shaking her head and resting it back on her pillow. "I'm just thirsty."

"Here," Santana said quickly reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Mmm thank you," Rachel said throatily as she lifted her head slightly and let her girlfriend tip the bottle into her mouth.

"No problem Estrella," Santana said setting the bottle back down and turning to look at the dark bruises covering the girl's shoulders.

"Hey," Rachel said propping her head up and looking at the Cheerio with serious eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Do…do these hurt?" Santana asked gently running her fingers across the bruises.

"A little," Rachel admitted sheepishly before quickly adding, "but in the best way possible."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, her voice sound small and worried.

"Baby," Rachel said quickly sitting up and looking at the Latina. "What's going on?"

"I'm just…you would say no if you didn't want to do something right?" Santana asked, her eyes shutting tightly as she suddenly felt nausea pool in her stomach.

"Of course I would, baby what's going on in your head right now," Rachel asked bringing her hands up and cupping her lover's face gently.

"I just love you so much Rachel and I don't ever want to hurt you. I don't want to be like everyone else," Santana said, her voice thick with emotion as tears started to roll out of her tightly shut eyes. "I've hurt so many people."

"No baby shush," Rachel said lunging forwards and resting her forehead against her girlfriend's. "You didn't hurt me, you've never hurt me, and I know you won't ever hurt me."

"But I have," Santana said quickly her eyes opening wide as she ran a hand up the girl's back and ghosted across the slightly raised skin. "God you look like I'm abusing you or something…and all the stuff I did to you over the last few years…how can you love me?"

"No stop," Rachel said severely forcing the girl to look in her eyes. "Stop right now Santana. We agreed a long time ago that all the things we said to each other were water under the bridge."

"But Rachel," Santana quickly said trying to back out of the girl's firm grip.

"No buts Santana," Rachel said tightening her grip and quickly moving to straddle the Cheerio's lap. "We were both immature and dealing with our problems in all the wrong ways. It is forgiven and forgotten in my book."

"What about these?" Santana asked softly resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and kissing a dark mark.

"These," Rachel said arching her head away and letting the girl suckle her tender flesh, "are not abusive. They are marks that were made in the heat of passion and I love every single one of them."

"You do?" Santana asked softly nuzzling the pleather collar around the girl's neck.

"Yes I do," Rachel hummed wrapping her arms around the girl's back and rubbing the sore knotted muscles she found there. "And I love you."

"But you would stop me right?" Santana asked leaning her head back until she could see Rachel's face. "If I ever was too rough you would stop me."

"Baby you're not some kind of monster," Rachel said sadly shaking her head. "I love you and I trust you enough to know that you would never intentionally cause me any real damage."

"No," Santana said seriously. "I want you to promise that if I ever do something you don't like that you would stop me."

"Okay," Rachel whispered leaning forwards until their foreheads were resting against one another's and their eye lashes were ghosting. "I promise."

"Thank you," the Cheerio said closing her eyes in relief. "I just love you so damn much."

"And I love you too Santana," Rachel whispered tilting her head and softly pressing her lips against the girl's. "I love everything about you," she whispered, her breath coming out in small whips against the Latina's lips. "I love the way you hold me. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you make me feel so complete. I've always felt like I didn't have a place where I belonged, that I wasn't really wanted, but when you hold me I feel so…right."

"You'll always have a place with me. I know that sounds corny and all but it's the truth. I'm so damn happy that when I'm with you I can be myself," Santana said honestly.

"I'm happy you can be yourself Santana," Rachel said softly teasing the fine hairs on the back of the girl's neck. "I love that when we're here together alone we can just be us. You're not the HBIC Cheerio BAMF and I'm not the annoying little diva."

"You're not annoying," Santana chastised quickly. "You're just…excitable. And I'm totally a BAMF," she added a little dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel giggled kissing the girl's nose softly. "You're totally a BAMF."

"Damn right I am," Santana said petulantly.

"Awe baby I'm sorry," Rachel giggled again wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I just mean when we're alone you don't have to act like a bad ass all the time. I like it."

"Hmph," Santana huffed before kissing her girl softly as she thumbed the buckle of the collar resting just below the girl's hairline. "I like this," she whispered, smiling against her girlfriend's lips. "It's not demeaning is it?" Santana asked insecurely leaning back to look at her girlfriend's face.

"Santana if it was anyone else I would say yes, but with you it's not," Rachel said, her voice leaving no room for doubt or interpretation. "In fact I'm quite fond of it, I like feeling owned by you," she teased biting her girlfriend's bottom lip and shaking her head a little.

"Hmm," Santana chuckled running her hands down the girl's back and carefully massaging tight muscles. "Quite fond of it you say?"

"Very fond of it," Rachel sighed letting her head fall onto her girlfriend's shoulder and groaning in appreciation when the Cheerio began working on a hard knot just below her shoulder.

"God Rach," Santana grimaced feeling the tight skin beneath her fingers. "You're muscles are like stone back here. What have you been doing? Paving roads?"

"Only to our dreams," Rachel sighed arching her back into her girlfriend's skilled hands. "I've just been working so hard in Glee to make sure that Schue can't possibly mess up Nationals this year."

"Baby you need to relax," Santana murmured kissing the girl's shoulder tenderly.

"I can relax when we get out of this town. Did you know that Schue wanted me to duet with Finn at Nationals?" Rachel asked incredulously shaking her head.

"That man can not take a hint," Santana growled possessively, her eyes darkening. "He just doesn't seem to understand that you are mine."

"Down Panther," Rachel chuckled leisurely running her fingers through her girlfriends tangled hair and chuckling. "I told him that if he wanted me to actually sing at Nationals then he would come up with a different arrangement."

"Good," Santana grumbled rolling her eyes. "Cause I'm pretty sure if Pyramid Nipples kissing you last year stuck us in billionth place then me going all Lima Heights on his ass would probably disqualify us."

"Probably," Rachel groaned out as Santana's fingers found another sore spot and began digging in.

"Alright, lay down," Santana said gently pushing her girlfriend off of her lap and forcing her to lie down on her stomach.

"Have I ever mentioned you're an amazing girlfriend?" Rachel asked sweetly as she felt the girl straddle her hips and smooth wetness rest against her ass.

"Once or twice, but a girl never says no to hearing it again," Santana chuckled leaning over and kissing the girl's neck.

"Well then you're an amazing stupendous girlfriend," Rachel giggled causing the Latina to nip at her neck lightly

"I'm sorry I'm being so emotional today," Santana sighed kissing the girl's cheek before sitting back up and beginning to delicately massage her back.

"I'm not," Rachel hummed resting her head on her arms. "I love that we can honestly talk about our fears with each other. It's what makes us work so well."

"We do kind of kick ass at this dating thing huh?" Santana laughed smiling happily.

"That we do," Rachel chuckled. "But really who can say they are surprised. We're both winners at anything we attempt" of course dating each other works so well."

"Hmm you kinda channeled Sylvester there for a moment with the whole winning bit," Santana said rolling her eyes and she began working on a particularly hard knot.

Rachel grimaced and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "For future reference, never mention that woman when you're hovering over me naked. It dramatically kills the mood."

"Oh?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow as she felt her pussy twitch. "I didn't realize there was a mood to be killed."

"Baby with us there is always a mood," Rachel giggled shaking her head.

"True that," Santana sighed leaning over and biting down softly on the girl's mottled skin. "I love how you're always ready for me."

"Always," Rachel said breathlessly feeling her girlfriend's pussy press up against her ass.

Pressing a tender kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder Santana began to slowly hump her hips up and down, moaned unconsciously when her clit rubbed up against smooth skin.

"Mmm San you're so wet," Rachel hummed as her own hips began humping down into the mattress, sending chills up her spine when her clit rubbed against the silky sheets.

"I want to taste you," Santana growled biting down on the girl's neck lightly as her hands wrapped around jaunting hip bones.

"Please," Rachel whimpered already beginning to roll over only to be pushed back down into the mattress.

"Uh uh beautiful," Santana purred tightening her hold and licking up the column on the girl's bruised neck before speaking hotly into her ear, "you stay just like this. I want you face down."

"Oh god San please," Rachel keened, her body beginning to writhe when Santana's strong hold on her kept her from humping down into the mattress.

"Shh," Santana hushed biting down on the girl's earlobe roughly. "Don't I always take care of you?" She said smirking before slowly beginning to move down the girl's body, leaving a trail of nips and sucks down her spine.

"Oh god," Rachel whimpered looking over her shoulder to see Santana biting down on her fleshy bottom.

"Fuck I love how you smell," Santana groaned spreading the girl's cheeks and salivating at the sight of her pussy and ass spreading for her.

Slowly the Cheerio pressed her tongue flat against the diva's pussy lips and groaned in satisfaction at the heady taste before running her tongue up its length until it was pressed against her tight puckered asshole.

Rachel's head fell into the pillow and she began to make soft whiny noises in the back of her throat as she tried to buck back into Santana's tongue. "Fuck Rachel," Santana growled holding the girl down so tightly she knew there would be hand shaped bruises on her hips. "God you're just my little slut aren't you?" She asked watching with dark eyes as Rachel's pussy and asshole began to contract with want.

"Yes, yes," Rachel whimpered out, her eyes clenched tightly shut as her body thrummed with need.

Smirking widely Santana ran a finger through the girl's pussy, coating it with wetness before reaching up and slowly beginning to push it into the girl's tight ass. "Jesus," Rachel groaned, her head rolling back as Santana's wet finger pushed slowly into her ass.

"Fuck you're so tight," Santana growled pulling her finger out before spitting on the girl's tight ring of muscles and pushing the tip of her tongue in.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned, her ass pushing back into Santana's face.

"Stay down," Santana gritted out before throwing an arm over the girl's backside and pushing her tongue back inside of the girl, groaning at the feeling of her tongue being squeezed so tightly.

"Please Santana," Rachel keened trying to push against the weight on the small of her back.

"Not yet," Santana said using her free hand to wrap around one of the girl's cheeks and push them further apart.

Smirking down at her lover Santana pressed her mouth against the girl's asshole and sucked long and hard, earning herself a debauched moan from her lover. "Fuck yes," she growled to herself before plunging her tongue forcefully all the way into Rachel's asshole until her teeth were scraping the tight ring.

Rachel's head rose off of the pillow and the girl let out a wail of pleasured pain as Santana began bobbing her head back and forth, forcing the tight ring to stretch in her wake. Around her tongue Santana could feel the girl's tight muscles begin to loosen and she growled with absolute delight when she felt silky wetness gush out of her girlfriend's pussy, coating her chin and neck. "Fuck you're getting off on this," she rumbled pulling her tongue out and lowering her head until her tongue was pressed flat against her girlfriends dripping cunt.

"You love this don't you," she asked sucking roughly on the girl's clit and causing the girl's entire body to jump. "Tell me how much you love me fucking you," Santana ordered pressing her tongue flat against the girl's pussy before licking back slowly up to her ass and beginning to lick the loosened hole repeatedly.

"Oh god…so m-much," Rachel keened, her hands wrapped tightly in her pillow case as her face turned dark red.

"I wonder what everyone would say if they knew that Rachel Berry loves getting her asshole rimmed," Santana teased as she began pushing her tongue in and out of the girl's asshole, her fingers roughly kneading the girl's fleshy cheeks. "Fuck I love your ass," Santana growled backing her head up and looking at the contracting hole in adoration before moving slightly and biting down roughly an her left cheek.

"Oh god San please," Rachel cried desperately, her body trembling with desire.

"Shh Precioso," Santana cooed reaching between her own legs and beginning to softly rub her pussy. "Santana's gonna take care of you," she growled pressing her free hand against the girl's ass and pushing a finger into her up to the knuckle. Smiling proudly down at her girlfriend's shaking body Santana leaned over her and kissing her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Santana asked hotly, biting down on back of the girl's neck roughly and shaking her head a bit.

"Please…m-more," Rachel managed to keen out as her unrestricted hips bucked back into the finger pressed shallowly inside of her.

"Tell me Rachel," Santana growled through a mouthful of skin, her eyes lit up darkly as she began to work another finger into her girlfriend's stretched asshole. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"My ass…rough…p-please," Rachel keened, her hips humping backwards like a piston onto Santana's finger.

"All you had to do was ask baby," Santana snarled pulling her fingers out and quickly impaling three inside of her girlfriend's ass.

"Oh god!" Rachel wailed her entire body jerking forwards as she felt Santana's palm against her pussy.

"Fuck you're so tight," Santana said through clenched teeth as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, before reattaching her teeth to the girl's neck and shaking her head roughly.

Slowly the muscles surrounding Santana's digits with crushing intensity began to loosen and her thrust became more and more powerful until the room was filled with the sounds of her palm slapping against Rachel's ass cheeks. The Latina's teeth stayed firmly against the girl's neck holding her down into the bed as Santana pounded in and out of her like a jack hammer.

The usually verbose Diva's had escaped her and the words spilling out of her lips were unintelligible beyond curses and Santana's name.

The Cheerio felt like an animal, her hips rutting into Rachel's ass at a dizzying space as her teeth clamped down roughly on tanned flesh. "Fuck I love you," she snarled wrapping an arm around the diva and pulling her up to her knees in a lust filled show of strength.

"Oh god," Rachel wailed, her face dark red at the different sensations this positing caused.

Santana pulled on the girl until they were both on their knees, the Cheerios front pressed against the diva's back, and both of their bodies rocking back and forth in rhythm. "Do you like this Rachel?" She growled reaching down the girl's front with her free hand and beginning to rub tight circles against her clit as she pushed up against the back of her hand to relieve the burning ache between her legs.

Unable to speak Rachel headed nodded violently as it fell back on Santana's shoulder, her eyes clenched so tight that tears began to streak across her cheek. "I love you so fucking much," Santana growled moving her hand down to push three finger's into her girl's gushing pussy.

Both girls' breathing became rough and labored and Rachel began to let out loud wails of pleasure at the feeling of having her pussy and her ass filled by her girlfriend. The petite girl's arms reached behind her and her fingers tangled in black hair, pulling the Cheerio down against her sweaty throat. Santana's hips bucked against her girlfriend, her clit being repeatedly slammed against her thrusting hand.

Santana licked and sucked the hot flesh, growling with satisfaction as she began to feel the muscles surrounding her fingers tighten, signaling that her girl was close to the edge. "Come for me," she purred suckling on the smooth flesh as her fingers began pressing down hard on the girl's clit.

Suddenly Rachel's mouth dropped open and the girl let out a howl as Santana bit down on her neck and her body clenched in orgasm. Feeling her thighs get soaked with wetness Santana felt the muscles in her abdomen lock up and with one final thrust of her hips she felt her own orgasm hit her hard.

Unable to hold herself up any longer Rachel fell forwards onto the bed, bringing the Cheerio down with her as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her shaking body. "Of fuck," Santana said breathlessly as she began to slow her fingers.

Slowly she slipped her hand out form underneath the girl's exhausted body and eased her dripping fingers out, groaning at the sight of Rachel's asshole releasing them slowly. Rolling off of her girlfriend the Cheerio grabbed a handful of tissues and delicately cleaned of her hands before gently rubbing them along Rachel's length, carefully cleaning up their mixed come before tossing the wad into the waste basket and laying back down next to her panting girlfriend.

The girls lay in silence for long moments as they tried to bring their breathing down to normal before Santana felt Rachel move against her body and gently begin stroking her pussy.

"Again?" Santana asked smirking lovingly as she place a kiss to the girl's sweaty forehead.

"Mhmm," Rachel sighed kissing her girlfriend's shoulder in return. "But soft this time."

Instantly Santana's face contorted in fear and she craned her head to see the petite girl's face. "Was I too rough baby?" She asked, her voice already drenched in guilt.

"No you weren't," Rachel said quickly, smiling at the devotion pouring out of Santana's body as she gently rubbed her girlfriend's clit. "You were perfect, I just want it soft now."

"A-are you sure?" Santana asked her emotions conflicting from the arousing feeling of Rachel's hand and the fear that she had hurt her girlfriend.

"I'm positive Santana," Rachel hummed moving to rest her head on her hand so she could look down at the Latina. "You should know that I don't take promises lightly. If I hadn't of wanted it I would have requested you stop immediately."

"Okay," Santana said as the sudden panic ebbed out of her system at her girlfriend's assurances and she rest a hand gently on the girl's bruised hips.

"I actually enjoyed it very much," Rachel said softly leaning in and kissing the Cheerios cheek. "I love feeling so wanted by you that you can barely control yourself."

"I do want you. All the time," Santana whispered, her humps jerking slightly as Rachel continued to stimulate her clit. "You drive me wild."

"Even after a year of dating an admittedly high maintenance girl?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly as she began peppering kisses on the girl's neck.

"Even now," Santana admitted running her hand leisurely across smooth skin. "Like I said, we totes work together."

"Santana," Rachel whispered looking into her girlfriend's eyes with a calm intensity. "Make love to me."

"Always baby," Santana whispered pushing her girlfriend slightly until the girl was on her back looking up at her with trusting eyes.

Keeping the direct eye contact Santana smiled tenderly before softly slipping three fingers into her girlfriend, purring at the feeling of her girlfriend's lips swallowing them.

"San," Rachel mewled wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulling her down into a kiss.

Santana rocked her hips gently, her movements slow and precise in contrast to their usually frenzied love making. This was different for both of them. This wasn't just about getting off at the moment; this was about the deep connection they shared after going through so much.

Santana purred affectionately into the kiss as she ran her tongue over the girl's bottom lip and was instantly gained entrance.

She loved the taste of her girl's mouth. It was always so sweet with just a hint of the minty toothpaste the girl used. Pushing an arm underneath the girl Santana cupped the back of her neck, teasing the fine hairs there as she moved slowly in and out of her girl; feeling every stretch of her muscles against her fingers.

Rachel let out a soft whimper and her head fell to the side as her hand tangled in the Cheerio's mussed hair. "I love you so much," Santana whispered into the shell of the girl's ear, softly teasing the skin just below it with her tongue.

Beneath her Rachel began to rock her hips slowly upwards pulling the Latina deeper inside her with every thrust until Santana began to hit her g-spot with intense accuracy. "Oh god," Rachel moaned lowly, her eyes clenched shut as Santana kissed her neck tenderly.

Santana stared down at the girl in wide eyed adoration, watching her every twitch of her face. She wanted to savor moments like these to memory. Moments when her muscles burned from the slow rocking motions of hips. Moments when Rachel was letting out soft open mouthed whimpers as her brows clenched together and her body shook underneath her. It was the moments like this that she loved.

Not that she didn't absolutely love their reckless sex but the sweet soft moments when she was just moving inside of her girlfriend like this made her feel so singular. Like she was absolutely connected to the girl in every way.

Every time Santana thrust in slowly, hitting the girl's spot with slight force, Rachel let out a keening whimper and fingers gripped at the Cheerio's hair, releasing for a second only to grip again. After a few seconds the diva snaked a hand between them and entered her girlfriend's pussy, earning a guttural moan from the Latina.

"You're so beautiful Rachel," Santana whispered, her arm tightening around the girl as she began to rock harder but still keeping the slow pace they had set. "I hope I tell you that enough."

"Oh god Santana," Rachel moaned loudly her eyes fluttering open to see the Cheerio staring down at her with forceful determination. "Please," the diva whimpered, her eyes fighting to stay open to drink in her girlfriend's beauty.

"What do you want baby?" Santana asked letting her forehead fall against her girlfriends as she bit back her impending orgasm.

"Please," Rachel repeated with a hint of desperation in her voice as she pushed up into her girlfriend.

"Shh," Santana whispered kissing the girl's lips softly as she began to thrust into her faster, adding another finger and shivering when Rachel did the same.

"Oh…oh," Rachel began to whimper as the Latina repeatedly hit her spot.

"Let go baby," Santana said as she began slamming her hips down into the girl underneath her, her brow sweaty from exertion.

"San I'm gonna…oh god…love you," Rachel keened as white lights began to flash in front of her eyes and every muscle in her body began to clench.

"Fuck," Santana moaned feeling the tight muscles surrounding her fingers began to squeeze until she had to force her way past them to hit the girl's g-spot.

A helpless whine tumbles out from deep within Santana's chest and she feels the shaking girl lock up underneath her before she feels a rush of hot silky wetness squirt across her fingers. Letting out a guttural moan the Latina arches her back and her muscles clenched up as she felt her own come gush against Rachel's hand.

The girls come in unison with each other's names spilling out sounding like prayers. "Oh god Santana," Rachel moans as her body trembles beneath the girl and her sweaty head falls backwards into the pillows.

"Fuck I love you," Santana growled as her head fell forewords into the crook of the girl's neck and she began to pull her fingers out.

"Just a little longer?" Rachel asked when she feels the girl begin to slip out of her.

"Always," Santana said smiling as she rests her body on top of her lovers and sighs contentedly, her fingers running along the silver S and L on the girl's collar.

Rachel sighed happily, her fingers now running through completely tangled hair as she felt Santana's heart beat in sync with her own. "I have something for you," Santana whispered nuzzling the girl's neck softly.

"But you already gave me a present," Rachel hummed, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"You didn't think honestly think an Ipod was your only anniversary gift did you?" Santana asked chuckling as she moved off of her girlfriend, hissing slightly when the girl's fingers slipped out of her.

"Baby you didn't have to get me anything else," Rachel murmured rolling on to her side and watching the Latina walk over to her closet.

"I wanted to," Santana murmured pulling down a shoe box and shielding Rachel's view as she pulled a small velvet box out of it. Taking a deep calming breath she fisted the tiny box and put the shoe box back in the top of her closet before turning around and slowly walking over to the bed.

Smiling lovingly down at her girlfriend the Cheerio kneeled down next to the bed and looked in the girl's eyes. Rachel smiled when the girl tugged gently on her arm and she scooted forwards and sat up until she was looking down at Santana's now nervous looking face.

"Alright," Santana said taking a deep breath. "You know I'm not always good with words."

"Oh San," Rachel said shaking her head only for the Latina to reach up and put a finger to her lips.

"Don't kid you know I'm not," Santana chastised shaking her head. "I know that I don't say the things I should say all the time, and sometimes my bitch just jumps the hell out of me and I say things I shouldn't. But I like to think that I show you how I feel right?" She asked, her voice laced with a hint of rare insecurity.

"You do," Rachel whispered leaning down and kissing the girl's forehead.

"We started this thing when everything had gone to hell in both of our lives," Santana said, pushing Rachel back and looking up at her. "And we both came out stronger on the other side." At this she paused, frustration evident in her face as she tried to say what she wanted to.

"That we did," Rachel pushed, knowing that whatever the Latina was trying to say was obviously important.

"And we always will," Santana said quickly before taking a deep breath. "I know that in a few months we're going to graduate, and then we're going to leave this hellhole and go make it big in New York, but before we do I want to give you something important to me."

"Okay," Rachel said softly, her eyes starting to mist up at the emotion in her girlfriend's voice.

"I just want you to have this, so when ever I can't say what I should and I can't show you what I'm really feeling you can look down at this and just know that what I feel," Santana said slowly as she brought the hand not resting on Rachel's waist between them. Rachel looked down into Santana's hand and keeping her eyes locked on Rachel's face, the Cheerio flicked open the box to reveal a small golden band that was joined at the middle by a pair of hands holding a crowned heart adorned with diamonds.

"Oh San," Rachel whispered staring down at it and studying the intricately laced letters of hers and Santana's names wrapped around it.

"It's called a claddagh ring," Santana explained softly. "If you wear it on your right hand with the tip of the heart pointed towards your fingers it means…it means you're still looking for your love," the Cheerio said, her voice catching at the thought before continuing. "And if you wear it on your right hand with the tip of the heart pointed towards your wrist it means that your heart already belongs to someone."

"What about the other hand?" Rachel asked, tears now falling down her face slowly.

Shaking from emotion the Cheerio cleared her throat and looked into the girl's eyes intently. "If you wear it on you left hand pointing towards your fingers it means that you're engaged to be married someday, and if you wear it pointing towards your wrist it means that you're married."

"That is beautiful Santana," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling with tears as she looked down the Cheerio adoringly.

"You're beautiful Rachel," Santana said softly before taking a deep breath. "Will you wear it?"

"Yes I will," Rachel said shyly as Santana reached for her right hand.

"How do you want it?" Santana asked, her breath baited as she waited nervously for Rachel's response.

"Towards my wrist," Rachel whispered, "because my heart belongs to you Santana."

Letting out a sigh of relief Santana turned the ring in her palm and slipped it slowly onto Rachel's ring finger, "someday, after we're done with college and taking on the world together…if I ask you will you move it to your left hand?"

"Yes I will," Rachel said pulling the Cheerio up into her arms and kissing her passionately on the lips. "It will be one of two days in my life that I will take it."

"What will be the other day?" Santana asked moving until she was straddling the girl's hips.

"The day I officially become Rachel Lopez," Rachel said smiling and kissing the girl sweetly on the lips.

"I can't wait," Santana whispered letting her head fall against the girl's letting out a sigh of contentment.


	6. Beginning

Title: Beginning  
>Rating: T for swearing.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story or the song that it is based on. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.**  
>AN: There is no real smut in this installment. This is how the Epic Pezberry Sex Life Began!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It really wasn't a conscious decision on either of their choices. Sitting next to each other that is. To tell the truth if they had the motivation to feel much of anything besides hurt then both of them probably would have been horrified that they had sunk so low they were sitting next to each other without insulting each other.<p>

That's not to say that the rest of them didn't notice, and you can trust me when I say that it amused them to no end. Their self-satisfied smirks and stares were summed up in one unanimous thought, "oh how the mighty have fallen."

It had started after Santana had broken the news to Rachel that her boyfriend had lied to her about having sex the year before. Upset and highly insecure Rachel had gone to Puck and made out with him. When the girl had come clean to her boyfriend about the dalliance Finn had thrown a fit, and the rest of the club had fallen right in line behind him.

Rachel couldn't help but think in the rare moment she wasn't feeling self-deprecating that it was ironic that even though Finn had cheated on Quinn with her and come out clean, she had done the same thing and came out even more of a social pariah.

It wasn't that hard for the Glee Club, in fact it was quite easy for them to cast her to the side for her "unforgivable betrayal". Where before she had simply been met with annoyance now she was met with downright hostility coming at her from every direction. As if a large Scarlet letter had been painted on her chest for all of them to point and laugh at. C for Cheater.

So with little fight the wedge that had always been there between her and her peers had widened immeasurably and Rachel Berry had found herself an outcast even in the club that was all about outcasts.

She did take a small amount of self-satisfied pleasure in the fact that the Glee Club had underestimated her use though.

They had gotten so used to her running the Club that when the girl lapsed into silence they had no idea what to do without her.

Oh she still went to Glee Club, because at the end of the day she loved music, but the passion she had once put into it was gone. She was quiet, participating in the group numbers when needed, but for the most part keeping to herself.

Things started slipping. Without the once diva running around barking orders and critiques they quickly began to flounder under Schuester and Finn's laughable leadership skills. Their dance numbers were unorganized, their singing was off key and out of harmony, and on more than once occasion an important date had been forgotten. Namely the deadline for turning in their charter for Sectionals. It was only with a great amount of groveling from Schuester that they were allowed to turn it in late.

So the group was angry now, at her incredibly. Suddenly another Scarlet letter was slapped on her chest. S for Selfish. She couldn't help but roll her eyes every time one of them lashed out at her. It was always the same. "Manhands stop being a fucking Diva," or "God Berry stop being so fucking selfish all the time. This is your fault to begin with!"

But never once did she hear what they all wanted to say. "Rachel we need you."

To tell the truth she really didn't care. She would have liked to say that everything had rolled off of her shoulders and that she was over the mess with Finn. But she couldn't and she wasn't. She felt horrible most if not all of the time, thinking about the fact that a few months ago she had had a wonderful boyfriend and burgeoning friendships. Now though? She really had nothing. All because she had in a moment of depression made out with Noah Puckerman of all people.

The anger continued and began to explode when the group realized that all of their yelling and screaming was getting them nowhere. And like a pack of wounded animals they lashed out at the next feasible target.

It was somehow poetic that the next feasible target had been Santana. She had stood along with them alienating the Diva, but as soon as the group became scared the eyes turned on her.

If they couldn't affect Rachel with their words then she was the next best thing.

It was Finn of course who started it. One day after a failed practice the boy had rounded on the Latina after she had insulted his dancing and the rest of the group had fallen in line behind him after he screamed/pointed out that if she had kept her mouth shut Rachel wouldn't have gone off the "deep end of divaness".

And suddenly the Latina found herself with her own shiny new scarlet letter. B for Bitch.

It was actually quite miraculous how efficient the group could be when they got behind an idea. In the span of five minutes she went from comrade to pariah, even Brittany had just hung her head sadly from Artie's lap when every single fault the Cheerio had was extolled like a death sentence.

That was what had done in the girl. Brittany, her best friend, the girl she was in love with, had turned her back on her.

It didn't just hurt her, it devastated her to the core. No matter what Brittany had always been the one thing in her life that was a constant. No matter how bitchy she had been Brittany had always seen the good in her. But now? Now she began to think that if Brittany couldn't see it maybe there had never been any good to begin with.

So with surprisingly with little fight Santana had gone down the same road as Rachel. She stayed in Glee because she did love it at the end of the day, but it just wasn't the same, and to make matters worse Sue had kicked her off of the Cheerio's less than a week later. That she was sure was all of Quinn's doing. Blondie could be downright vicious when she felt like it.

Really as I said it wasn't a conscious decision to sit next to each other. It wasn't something as epic as the pariahs banding together. Really it was just simple geography.

The choir room was damned small and when an entire group of people were constantly and openly glaring at you and calling you names you wanted to be as far away from them as possible. In this case that far away place just happened to the far right corner at the top of the bleachers.

They barely noticed each other at first, both too caught up in their own drama to really give a shit who was sitting next to them. But eventually after a few weeks the fact did slip into their consciousness and they both found themselves, surprisingly, not caring that they were sitting next to someone they used to absolutely loath.

In the scope of things…it just didn't seem important.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she walked into the Choir room to find the group dancing around like idiots as Finn and Quinn led them in a round of sugar pop. Shaking her head she worked her way through them and climbed to the top of the bleachers.<p>

"Hey," she muttered flopping down in her seat and nodding at Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel muttered back, her face hidden by an over-sized hoody and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The baggy hoody and sweats now being par normal dress for both girls.

It had become a common greeting for the girls. To tell the truth it was pretty much the only thing either of them said all day unless prodded at by a teacher.

As the big group sing-a-long came to a close Schue bounded into the room smiling widely and dancing the last few notes with his students. "Great number guys!" Schue said laughing as the kids took their seats.

"Thanks Mr. S," Finn said smiling gleefully. "We figured since Regionals is coming up we should get pumped up for it."

"That's great Finn," Schue said smiling proudly before glancing up to where Rachel and Santana sat glumly staring down at their laps. "Santana, Rachel, why didn't you two join in?" The teacher asked cocking his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Please," Quinn scoffed. "Those two are too busy feeling sorry for themselves to actually care about this group."

"True that girl," Mercedes said shaking her head and glaring up at the girls. "Seriously when are you two going to get over yourselves and help out around here?"

"Fuck off," Santana grumbled closing her eyes. "Just be glad I'm still here or you wouldn't have enough people to compete."

"That's about all you two are good for," Kurt said shaking his head and muttering something about diva fits.

"Guys that's enough," Schue chastised weakly sighing up at the two girls. "But Rachel, Santana, they are right. You two need to participate in this group."

"I show up and sing," Rachel mumbled. "I didn't realize anything else was required."

"But you only sing in the required numbers," Schuester argued shaking his head. "I need you two to put in some actual effort."

"Ra ra," Santana said holding up a fist and rolling her eyes before standing up from her chair, suddenly not feeling at all in the mood to be there. "Why should I or Berry pretend to care when we all know that everyone in this room couldn't give two shits about us?"

"Santana, that's enough," Schuester ground out shaking his head. "This is a family."

"Oh god if I hear that one more time I'm going to kill myself," Rachel grumbled standing up from her chair as well and beginning to collect her things.

"Promises, promises," Quinn mumbled under her breath smirking.

"Fuck off Tubbers," Santana growled as she began striding to the door.

"Santana stop," Schue said blocking her path and then groaning when he noticed Rachel skirting by him. "You stop too," he ordered moving back in front of the door and crossing his arms.

"Seriously?" Santana muttered raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Seriously," Schue said shaking his head and frowning at the girls.

"Would you two just sit down so we can start practice?" Finn shot out glaring at the brunettes.

"How many ways do I need to tell you to fuck off before you actually do it Finnept?" Santana ground out glaring over her shoulder at the boy.

"Okay that is enough!" Schue shouted angrily. "This has got to stop! The two of you need to get your acts together! You're rude, you're disrespectful, and you're lazy! Grow up already!"

"Word up," Artie said holding a fist up in the air and shaking it.

Santana's eyes whipped to the boy and narrowed for a second before becoming misty at the sight of Brittany staring sadly at her from his lap. "Okay, whatever," Santana said turning to the teacher. "I'll totes get right on it Schue. Now please gets out of my damn way."

Schuester stared at the ex-cheerio frowning before turning his eyes on Rachel who was staring at the door behind him like it was the gate out of hell. "Okay fine," he said shaking his head in sighing. "You two can leave."

"Awesome," Rachel said gripping the straps of her backpack tightly.

"But first," he said quickly holding up a hand as both girls practically charged for the door. "This week's assignment is duets and it is required. So I want the two of you to go and find a song and perform it at the end of the week or you're out of the club."

You could literally hear a pin drop in the silence after Schue said that. The Glee Club lounging behind them on the bleachers stared on like hungry lions, their mouths practically foaming at the fireworks they were undoubtedly expecting. They figured that Rachel and Santana being able to sit next to each other most definitely did not translate to the two of them being able to work together without killing each other.

Rachel and Santana for their parts stood frozen as they pondered the situation, both of them trying to figure out if they were actually genuinely opposed to the duet. Both of them nearly jumped when Quinn broke the silence.

"Do your really think that is a good idea Schue? They hate each other," the blonde said frowning.

"She's right," Kurt said furrowing his brows. "I mean if they kill each other yes we wouldn't have to put up them moping around like zombies, but we also won't have the numbers to compete at Regionals."

This was were the boy said the wrong thing. Or the right think, depending on your point of view. Santana and Rachel found themselves looking at each other and silently communicating with their eyes. As the group continued talking around them pointing out how horrible the idea was Santana shrugged carelessly and arched an eyebrow at Rachel who simply nodded and pulled her hoody tighter around herself.

"Fine we'll do it," Santana said turning to look at the teacher and shrugging.

"Really?" Schue said his voice drenched with surprise.

"That's what I said," Santana grumbled rolling her neck.

"Rachel?" The teacher asked looking at the petite brunette.

"What she said," Rachel said shrugging uncomfortably and staring longingly at the door.

"Well okay..." the teacher said unsurely glancing back and forth between the girls. "I…um…I expect it on Friday."

"Can I get out of here now?" Santana sighed throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Yes, you can both leave now," Schue said stepping out of the way and staring open mouthed as the two girls strutted past him blankly, the door slamming shut behind him.

Out in the hall Rachel and Santana stopped and looked uneasily at each other. "So…" Santana said rubbing her neck before handing her phone uncomfortably to the shorter girl. "Give me your number and we'll figure out some time to hang out I guess."

"Sure," Rachel said furrowing her brows and taking the phone. "Do you want to do it at my house or your house?" She asked as she quickly typed in her number and saved it under Berry.

"Your place," Santana mumbled shaking her head and calling the girl's phone.

"Okay," Rachel said shrugging as she quickly ignored the call and saved the girl's number.

"Right…so I guess I'll text you then…later…" Santana grumbled sticking her phone into her bag. "Um do you have any ideas for songs?"

"Not really," Rachel admitted shrinking back into her hoody. "Do you want to just bring your laptop over and we'll compare our libraries?"

"Sure," Santana said awkwardly rocking back on the heels of her sneakers. "So…um…later," she grumbled before walking past the girl and heading for her locker.

"Later," Rachel called back unenthusiastically as she walked the other way towards the parking lot.

Neither of them noticed nor cared that the entire Glee Club with the exception of Brittany who sat sadly in her chair were pressed up against the glass watching them intently until they disappeared down opposite ends of the hall.

"Is anyone else expecting the four horsemen to come prancing down the hall at any second?" Kurt asked his look of shock shared by the entire group.

Mercedes worried her bottom lip before voicing what they were all thinking. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she listened to the monotonous sound of rain falling outside. It was Wednesday now and had been raining non-stop since just after she got home on Monday. Somewhere in the back of her mind the old Rachel sneered at her and told her to get her shit together, but the girl now inhabiting that body just growled back in response and hunkered down tightly into the cocoon of blankets she had drug down to the couch almost a month ago.<p>

Cracking her neck she glanced uninterestedly around the large empty living room and rolled her eyes. Her fathers had at one point gone through a phase where they believed themselves to be Martha Stuart and it showed the elaborately decorated room.

Her fathers had gone through a lot of phases.

There was the one where they thought that they were eighteen again and could stay out all night partying, that one had resulted in a pile of discarded hipster clothing.

There was the one where they thought that despite being Jewish and African American they were Asian, that one had resulted in an absurd amount of discarded jade dragons in the house.

There had been a yoga phase, a renaissance phase, and very brief unsettling Scientology phase. Discarded mats, discarded costumes, and a discarded lump sum of several thousand dollars.

And then there was a thirteen year phase where they had thought they were parent material, that one had resulted in a daughter.

But like the other discarded possessions, Rachel had ultimately been discarded as well.

The new phase they had been on for the last four years was the notion that despite the fact that they had a child they were really world explorers. The last time they had checked in three months ago they were in Barbados. A simple. Hi Rachel, how are you doing? Do you have enough money? Okay bye.

It really hadn't bothered her until what she liked to refer to as the incident with Finn.

Before then she had actually relished in the quiet privacy that was her life.

But after the incident…the walls still decorated with ironic family photos constantly felt like they were closing her in.

Intellectually she knew that she was being utterly ridiculous. She knew that she should have gotten over the sting of losing Finn and all of her "friends" weeks ago, but she just couldn't. Finn had met the world to her. He was the first person who had ever been nice to her. The first person who had ever seen past her personality and befriended her. He was her first kiss. Her first love. Se had at one point even thought he would be the first person she had sex with.

And to have it all taken away so swiftly was just too much to bare. And it didn't help that he had taken all the fragile friendships she had just began to appreciate with him.

So yes intellectually she knew she was being utterly ridiculous, but she really couldn't find the strength to care. If she was being a selfish brat than so be it. The only thing she took comfort in was the fact that in two years she was going to be far away from Lima living her dream while the rest of the Glee Club was grasping for straws.

Suddenly Amy Winehouse blasted through the silence and the girl scrambled out from underneath her blankets to retrieve her phone. It was too loud, too harsh, of a sound in the near crypt her home had become.

Wrapping her fingers tightly around the phone Rachel silenced it and crawled back into her blankets before opening the text from Santana. **I'm free tonight? **

For a second Rachel's mind blanked until she remembered the Glee assignment and she shrugged her shoulders to the empty house before texting back. **Come over whenever you want. **

A second later her phone vibrated in her lap and the text back from Santana actually made her chuckle lightly. **That's what she said. Be there in a few.**

Shaking her head she quickly tapped out a response and stretched like a cat underneath her blankets. **Witty humor? I figured we and our "pathetic" selves weren't capable of that. **As an afterthought she added. **Just come on in when you get here so you don't have to get drenched. **

Across town Santana chuckled back at the girl's response as she pulled on a pair of baggy sweatpants with one hand and texted back with the other. **Yah found a little left over humor in an old pair of jeans. Who knew right? **Closing her phone she tiptoed out of her bedroom and down the stairs, wincing a little when the bottom step creaked.

"Mija where are you going?" Her Mom asked poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Over to a…classmate's house to work on a project Mami," Santana mumbled as she pulled on her raincoat.

"Oh good," her mom said smiling like a maniac. "It's good to see you getting out of the house for something besides school."

"Still school related Mami," Santana muttered as she picked up her laptop bag.

"Don't be like that Santi," her mother said clicking her tongue in annoyance. "I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine Mami," Santana sighed grabbing the door handle and staring out at the rain as an errant tear streaked down her cheek.

"Yes baby girl I know, you're fine, nothing is the matter, you just don't feel like hanging out with your friends," her mother said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Okay," Santana groaned trying her damndest to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "I'm leaving now, bye," she said quickly before throwing open the door and running through the rain to her car. As she clambered behind the wheel she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out while she fought with her keys. Looking down she shook her head chuckling at the text from Rachel. **Well crap maybe I should do laundry. I might find all of that selfless stuff the rest of the group keeps raving on about. **

Santana laughed and then sighed at the truth behind that text before smirking down at her phone and typing out a text. **Did Rachel Berry just use the word crap?**

A second later a text was shot back at her. **Did Santana Lopez just use my first name?**

At that she couldn't help but laugh out loud and text back a simple, **Touché. **

Looking up at her front door she sighed and slipped on her sunglasses before backing out of her driveway and heading towards Rachel's house. Before she turned the corner though she saw her mother looking out an upstairs window at her through the pounding rain.

Things at home had become almost unbearable ever since her social life had gone to shit. In the back of her mind she tried to pretend that her mother truly was concerned about how she was feelings, but truthfully she knew the woman was only concerned about her image.

Every since the age of four when they had moved to Lima her mother had become obsessed with Santana's image. It had been her who had pushed the girl into dating at the age of thirteen, and it had been her who had all but demanded the girl get on the Cheerio's.

Though she never would have said it to her face Santana knew in her heart that her mother was living a life vicariously through Santana that she had never had. She knew her mother had had a hard life. Never popular, never pretty, always picked last for everything.

They never spoke about it but she knew that the man she called Papi was not her real father. Gloria had met him when Santana was three years old through a mutual friend and left Santana's real father behind in San Antonio Texas before the man had even knew what hit him.

She didn't doubt that Gloria loved her Dad, but she knew that she loved his money and the prestige that came with being a doctor's wife just as much.

After what she liked to call the bloodbath went down she had tried her hardest to hide her fall from grace from Gloria but the woman had caught on and she had caught on quick. In retrospect Santana figured it had to be obvious when she stopped going to parties every other night and started going to school in baggy sweats as opposed to her Cheerio's uniform.

Santana knew in the back of her mind that she was being utterly fucking lame. She was Santana Fucking Lopez, and that meant she was a BAMF. She knew that she needed to dust herself the fuck off and come back swinging, but really she just fucking couldn't. She could handle the glares from people who meant nothing to her. She could handle getting kicked off the Cheerios because Quinn was a bitch. But she could not begin to handle the fact that she had lost Brittany.

Brittany had meant the world to her from the day she met the girl. Brittany had been the first person who didn't care if Santana was popular or not. Brittany had been the first person that didn't just think she was a slutty bitch.

And she had lost her. All because she was too scared to come out of the closet guns blaring like Kurt had.

But really she couldn't help but ask, was it so wrong that she wasn't ready? If the girl really loved her so much couldn't she just accept the fact that Santana just wasn't ready?

Obviously it was, because when the bionic man had stepped in the girl had gone to him all too willingly.

And when the Club had turned on her and thrown her to the gutter Brittany had just sat there in Artie's lap with that sad puppy dog look in her eyes. Santana knew that sad look. It said I'm sorry Santana but I love him too…maybe more.

Santana blinked in unpleasant surprise as she pulled mindlessly into Rachel's driveway.

She wondered briefly how she had managed to actually make it there without driving off the road when the rain had seemingly doubled its efforts. Looking down at her laptop bag the ex-cheerio let out a disgruntled huff and began shrugging off her warm waterproof jacket. "Just fucking perfect," she grumbled as a roll of thunder and a clap of lightening illuminated the water soaked lawn standing between her and the dry safety of Rachel's front door.

Carefully the girl wrapped up her laptop bag in her jacket and took a deep breath before throwing her door open and flinging her body out into the torrential downpour. If the rain had looked bad before it was nothing to how it compared when standing outside in it. Slamming the door shut behind her she made to run like hell when she felt a sharp tug behind her and felt herself falling helplessly onto the muddy sidewalk.

"Fuck!" She roared scrambling to her feet and kicking her car as she tried to pull out the arm of her jacket that was now stuck in her car.

Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and struck a tree less than ten yards away from her. Letting out a terrified yelp the Latina jerked as hard as she could on the bundle in her harms, sending her sprawling to the ground once again as the material gave way and the arm of her jacket swung limply from her car.

Letting out a string of obscenities lost in the pouring rain the now completely soaked girl jumped up from the ground and made a mad dash to the front door. She stumbled on the steps and narrowly avoided face planting before lunging across the porch and twisting and pushing roughly on the door handle with all of her might.

With one last glance over her shoulder the ex-cheerio shot through the open door like a bullet and collided with a soft warm body sending both of them falling to the ground like rocks.

"Holy Barbara!" Rachel yelled as her body hit the ground hard, her tiny arms wrapping instinctively around the sodden bundle in her arms.

Santana lay atop the girl breathing heavily, her teeth chattering as shocked brown eyes locked onto hers. A crash of lightening from outside made both girls jump and Rachel flung a leg out to kick to kick the heavy door closed.

As the loud slam echoed through the house Santana felt her breath hitch as Rachel looked up at her with wide eyes.

The two brunettes lay on the ground taking deep heaving breaths before Santana's uncontrollable shivering finally pervaded Rachel's suddenly muddled senses and the once diva smiled unsurely. "Hey Beautiful, you come here often?"

At the unexpected joke Santana let out a snort and carefully extracted herself from the petite girl's arms before helping her off of the floor. "I see you washed laundry then?" She chuckled through chattering teeth.

"No I found some humor in the back of the fridge," Rachel hummed trying to wipe some of the mud off of her clothing before huffing and giving up. "Come on let's go change," she mumbled grabbing the ex-cheerio's and dragging her towards her room.

"Thanks Berry," Santana mumbled following behind the girl and quietly taking in the seemingly empty house.

"It's no problem," Rachel hummed throwing open her bedroom door and heading towards her closet.

"Are your dad's here?" Santana asked peeling off her water logged hoody and glancing unsurely around the room.

"Here," Rachel said emerging with a clean pair of sweats and pointing towards her bathroom. "And no they aren't here. My fathers have decided to take a much more hands off approach when it comes to actually being parents," she grumbled pulling off her own damp hoody and throwing it into a laundry basket.

"So what they like are never here?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows at the basket pointedly before throwing her hoody in when Rachel nodded.

"Something like that," Rachel grumbled pulling on a clean sweater and basking for a moment in its warmth. "I'm going to go fix some hot cocoa do you want any Santana?"

"Sure," the girl said shrugging her shoulders and walking into the bathroom.

As Santana changed clothing and Rachel heated up two glasses of soy milk both girls pondered the fact that they had just carried on what was probably the easiest conversation they had had with each other. And in all truthfulness it was the longest conversation either of them had had in over two months that didn't involve yelling.

Pulling on the warm hoody thankfully devoid of animals Santana let out a sigh before heading back downstairs, her mind currently wrapping around the fact that Berry's house was practically a fucking tomb. Shaking her head she stepped into the living room and smirked when she saw a fully stocked liquor cabinet staring her in the face.

"Yo Rachel," she called out sauntering over to it and popping open the latch.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel called back as she began mixing the cocoa into the milk.

"When you say your dads are never here do you mean that in the literal sense?" The Latina asked as she pulled out a bottle of Kahlua and rolled it between her hands.

"Yes I do," Rachel said walking into the living room with a steaming mug in each hand.

"So they wouldn't notice, say a bottle missing from here," Santana asked smirking and turning around with the bottle in her hands.

"Oh," Rachel said suddenly as if the knowledge that she had a practical bar in her living room had just sunk in. "I've completely forgotten about that."

"You're shitting me right?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. "You've been moping around here for the past two months without even noticing the abundant stock of medication yous gots here?"

"Well," Rachel started shaking her head and sinking down into the couch. "I've never actually drank before so I didn't think about it. Also I was under the assumption that adding alcohol and depression wasn't a very good idea."

"Please," Santana scoffed twisting off the lid of the bottle and taking a very satisfying drink. "That's only if you're on actual medication. Besides after all the shit that's gone down recently I think we deserves to get out drink on."

Rachel stared at the bottle contemplatively for a few seconds before nodding slightly. "Well when you put it like that," she chuckled shaking her head and gesturing towards the mugs of cocoa.

"Excellent," Santana said dropping down on the couch next to Rachel and pouring some of milky brown alcohol into both of their cocoas until they were in danger of overflowing.

Rachel looked distrustfully at the mug before slowly scooting forwards and bringing it to her lips. Santana watched intently as the girl took a sip and smiled when Rachel let out a little moan at the taste. "That is ridiculously good," Rachel whispered taking another long drink.

"Fuck yah it is," Santana laughed clinking their glasses together carefully. "And it will get better in a few minutes."

"You know," Rachel said after taking another drink and setting down her mug. "I think that is the first time in months I have heard anyone say that anything will get better."

"True that," Santana sighed setting down her mug and sinking back into the couch. "I can't believe it's gotten this bad."

"Bad enough to hang out with me and not rip off my head you mean?" Rachel asked dryly, hugging her arms tightly to her chest.

"Something like that," Santana said shaking her head. "I'm actually surprised you didn't freak out about having to work with me on this."

"Likewise," the once diva sighed looking over to the Latina.

"Well beggars can't be choosers, and seeing as you're the only person I haven't wanted to decapitate for the last two months I figure what the hell right?" Santana grumbled taking another long drag from her mug and smiling when she felt her body begin to warm up from the alcohol.

"Hey Santana," Rachel whispered staring down into her drink as her own head began to become foggy.

"Hmm," Santana hummed softly her head lolling back against the couch.

"It seems trivial now but I just want you to know that I never have actually hated you," Rachel whispered tucking her legs underneath her and staring out the window into the pouring rain.

"Really?" Santana asked, her voice untrusting.

"Really," Rachel said shrugging her shoulders and looking back at the girl slowly.

"You probably should," Santana sighed rubbing her face. "I mean if it wasn't for my big mouth we'd both still have lives."

"No," Rachel said shaking her head quickly before taking another drink. "I mean yes we probably wouldn't be in the surreal predicament we find ourselves in now, but I'm actually very thankful that you told me about your and Finn's sexual congress."

"You are?" Santana asked, surprise evident in her voice as she turned towards the shorter girl.

"Yes I am," Rachel hummed pushing a hand through her unkempt hair. "I know that in today's world it sounds very silly and old-fashioned of me, but…sex is important to me. My first time will be important to me. And I know that Finn would have never have told me himself…but eventually I would have found out someway. I'm glad I found out beforehand even if it was in such a harsh matter."

"You know when I told you I didn't care about that right?" Santana asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Oh I know," Rachel hummed sadly. "You were saying it to hurt me, but the affect was the same."

"I am sorry about that," Santana said softly before reaching forwards and pouring more of the liquor into their mugs. "I didn't think about it, I didn't think about what could possibly happen afterwards."

Rachel sighed softly before taking a drink and shaking her head. "Even if you had I seriously doubt either of us could have expected this to happen. I was honestly very surprised when they turned on you."

At this Santana scoffed and shook her head. "I wasn't. I mean sure it was like getting hit in the face with a fucking frying pan, but I wasn't surprised that much. After all Finnessa runs that show, of course the pawns fell in line."

Rachel took a deep breath at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and sighed, "I always thought he was better than this."

"That man-child?" Santana scoffed, her blood starting to boil at the thought of the boy. "He might act all god-like but at the end of the day he's just a big douche bag."

"Yes I realize that now," Rachel said sadly cupping her mug to her chest and staring down into it.

"You're not still in love with him are you?" Santana asked incredulously.

"No…part of me will always love Finn because he really was my first friend…but after all of this…no," the brunette said softly.

"Good cause I was about to flip my shit," Santana chuckled before her face turned serious. "You're better than him anyways. He's just a Lima loser."

"True that," Rachel chuckled shaking her head before looking up at the Latina with the same seriousness. "Santana for what it's worth…I'm sorry about you and Brittany."

Santana stared at the girl in shock for a few seconds. A distant angry voice in her head was screaming at her to deny, deny, deny, but seeing the meaning in the girl's eyes made her sigh instead and she took a long gulp of her drink before speaking. "You knew about that?"

"I've known since the first grade when you pushed David into the duck pond at the zoo for calling her stupid," Rachel chuckled rolling her eyes.

"It's my own damn fault," Santana sighed, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head. "I don't believe that. Yes you probably could have gone about it better at the end of the day, but she probably could have been a lot more understanding. At the very least she owed it to you to stand up for you."

At this Santana quickly wiped away an errant tear and emptied her drink. "I guess now it is what it is. Both of us are stuck here in the land of suck."

"I personally blame Finn," Rachel quipped her speech beginning to slur. "Although it is refreshing to have a decent conversation with someone."

"Oh god isn't it though?" Santana laughed shaking her head and taking a swig straight out of the bottle. "I never thought I would be this desperate for conversation that I would end up knocking back Kahlua with Rachel Berry," she said teasingly, her voice devoid of any malice.

"Oh haha," Rachel laughed shaking her head. "Sitting around drinking with Santana Lopez wasn't exactly on my list of things to do my Junior Year either."

"Well," Santana chuckled. "I guess it's like I said, beggars can't be choosers. If we're both going to be depressing losers at least we can do it together."

"True," the ex-diva laughed. "But you mustn't forget that we are also selfish and lazy."

"Oh of course not, and don't forget bitchy and petty," Santana quipped dredging up all the names that had been thrown at them for the last two months.

"Oh lord no, can't forget that," Rachel laughed taking the bottle out of Santana's hands and taking a long drink.

"What the fuck do they even know about that?" Santana asked incredulously, her head beginning to spin from the Kahlua. "If it wasn't for our fine asses they wouldn't even be going to Regionals in a few weeks. We're taking their shit daily and they call us selfish?"

"I know right?" Rachel said quickly, her voice staring to bite with anger. "We're both in that club so they can have their precious numbers despite the fact that they treat us like lepers now."

"And despite the fact that our asses are the best singers they have," Santana said her voice staring to feed off of Rachel's anger.

"I mean they don't even know us," Rachel continued slamming the bottle down on the table and shaking her head.

"No they don't. They just went all fucking Carrie on our asses because Finnoscent snapped his gargantuan fingers and threw a tantrum when things didn't go his way!" Santana roared jumping up from the couch and beginning to pace.

At this point the anger that had been slowly building up inside of the two girls started to unleash after months of biting it back. They were feeding off of each other's energy, starting to get more and more agitated as the second ticked by. The alcohol in their bodies fueled their anger and the girls found themselves going from a weepy and clingy drunk into straight up livid drunks.

"You might have lit the match Santana but Finn poured the gasoline over both of us," Rachel ground out standing up and stomping her foot in anger.

"And now those bitches that we have been carrying for a year and a half are dancing around the fucking bonfire that was our lives," Santana continued, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

"And they have Quinn and Mercedes singing at Regionals when those two can't carry a tune compared to us!" Rachel shouted picking up the bottle and slamming back a shot.

"Ain't that the fucking truth! God I just want to go slam all of their faces into a locker. Who the hell do they think they are telling us what we should be feeling?" Santana asked pulling the bottle out of Rachel's hands and throwing back her own shot.

"I like this," Rachel said suddenly, her voice dripping with venom. "I have been holding back all of this anger for months now."

"Me too," Santana said quickly.

"But you know what?" Rachel said trying to muddle through her hazy infuriated thoughts before landing on the correct term she wanted. "Fuck this. And fuck Finn Hudson!"

"You know what Rachel?" Santana said looking at the petite brunette with glazed impressed eyes. "You're not that bad."

"Neither are you Santana," Rachel said, smiling at the intense camaraderie of the moment. "Neither of us is that bad. If we were any of the things they say we are would have washed our hands of that entire group two months ago."

"Ain't that the fucking truth? I don't even know why we've stayed this long," the Latina bit out shaking her head.

"It's not like we need it," Rachel said quickly, her eyes lit up with fire. "In a year and a half both of us are going to be gone of this town."

"No we don't need them. You're ass is going to NYADA with or without that Glee Club because you fucking rock and I have a goddamn four point o and I'm already fielding letters from NYU and Columbia!" Santana roared taking a shot and handing the bottle over to Rachel who emptied it.

"God I'm so mad right now!" Rachel cried out, her tiny frame shaking with rage.

"Fuck me too!" Santana yelled staring out into the rain before a sudden devious thought entered her alcohol soaked brain. "I want to fucking do something about it."

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked rummaging through the liquor cabinet and victoriously pulling out another bottle of Kahlua.

"Doesn't Frankenteen live like right down the street from you?" Santana asked, her voice dripping with delight.

"Five houses down actually," Rachel said twisting off the cap gleefully.

"So, Schue said he wanted us to work together," Santana said almost conversationally as she smiled drunkenly at the girl.

"That he did," Rachel giggled taking a drink from the bottle before setting it down on the table.

"Well then Rachel, let's go show him what two pissed off drunken losers can accomplish together," Santana dared, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Lead the way," Rachel said pointing out into the pouring rain, the adrenaline and alcohol pumping through her system spurring her on.

"Come on," Santana said grabbing the tiny girl's hand before throwing open the door and pulling them out in the torrential downpour.

Laughing at the top of their lungs the two girls ran through the rain towards Finn's house, their minds completely gone at this point and not caring about the fact that they were thoroughly soaked to the bone.

Jumping through large puddles and ducking through peoples front lawns the came to a sudden halt when Santana jerked them behind a bush and looked at Finn's driveway where his and Quinn Fabray's cars set.

"You want to know something great about living in a small town?" Santana asked, her eyes looking towards the house for any sign of movement.

"What?" Rachel asked conspiratorially, peeking around Santana's shoulders.

"No one locks their doors," Santana said arching her brows and pointing towards Finn and Quinn's cars.

"Oh Santana," Rachel laughed excitedly and rather wildly clapping her hands before enveloping the Latina in a hug. "I feel we should have been partners in crime long before this!"

"I know right!" Santana said quickly spinning the girl in her arms before setting her down. "Now come on," she said dragging the brunette towards the car, doing her best impression of a ninja.

Really it was a good thing that it was raining so hard because in the back of their minds they knew that in broad daylight they had to look extremely suspicious. Two obviously very drunk teenagers stumbling through the rain, their hands rubbing together diabolically wasn't exactly a welcomed sight in Lima, Ohio.

Keeping an eye on Finn's front door Santana slowly opened Quinn's passenger side door and motioned for Rachel to get in, as if the alcohol strumming through their bodies had linked their minds together somehow Rachel knew what to do.

Quickly her tiny body wriggled into Quinn's car and began rolling down her windows, almost instantly flooding the tiny bug with water. Behind her Santana's hand snaked into the car and pulled open the blonde's glove box, emptying its contents onto the floorboard before Rachel crawled out past her and two went to Finn's truck.

Lightening flashed over head and Santana had to hold back a diabolical laugh as Rachel snaked through the boys truck repeating the same actions, smiling to herself as she wiped her prints off of the handles.

"How's that for fucking petty!" Rachel yelled, her voice drowned out by the storm as the two soaking wet girls ran wildly back to her house.

"Fuck you both!" Santana shouted over her shoulder as the ran into Rachel's house and let loose in similar victory dances before falling down on the living room carpet in fits of laughter. "I take it back," Santana laughed rolling onto her side and facing Rachel. "You're not just not that bad. You're a fucking bad ass," the Latina giggled shaking her head.

"I think the proper term is BAMF," Rachel laughed rolling onto her side and facing the ex-cheerio.

At this Santana couldn't help but break out in laughter and she was quickly joined by Rachel. The two girls lay their soaking wet for what felt like an hour before Rachel managed to calm down enough to suggest they go change into something dry.

"You know," Santana said pulling on a sweater and flopping down on Rachel's bed as the alcohol began to wear out of their bodies. "I think I know the perfect song to sing."

"Oh yah?" Rachel asked throwing herself next to girl and smiling over at her.

"Oh yah," Santana said nodding her head and smiling. "It's fucking perfect for us, and we're going to sing it and demand we get to sing it at Regionals or we walk."

"I'm down with that," Rachel said pulling a heavy blanket over them and smiling. "What is the song?"

"Well," Santana said moving closer to the brunette and unconsciously pulling her into her arms. "You a fan of Mary J Blige?"

"Oh Santana," Rachel giggled letting her head fall onto the girl's shoulder. "Look at us getting along."

At this Santana's body shook with laughter and she tightened her arms around the girl before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel peaked out from behind the large velvet curtains as the rest of the Glee club began filing into the auditorium. Rachel had quietly slipped up to Mr. Schue during the day and told him that their performance was ready and the two would like to do it on the big stage for dramatic affect. The teacher had eaten it up.<p>

The courage and rage that had filled their bodies on Wednesday night had outlived the alcohol without a doubt. In fact Thursday morning Santana had drug her hangover down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Rachel singing the song they had picked whilst making breakfast.

"_Oh god I think I'm dying," Santana groaned collapsing in a chair and cradling her head between slender fingers. _

"_Ditto," Rachel mumbled looking over her shoulder at the Latina and wincing before wiping her hands on a dish towel. Trying to make as little noise as possible she opened a drawer first and then the fridge before gently sliding a bottle of asprin and glass of orange juice in front of the ex-cheerio. _

"_Dios mio you're a saint Rachel," Santana groaned quickly knocking back the medicine and draining her juice. _

_Rachel giggled at this before turning back to the stove and finishing cooking. Silence enveloped the room and Santana found herself watching the girl. She had never really taken the time to look at the girl before then and she was a little dumb struck to see that underneath all the argyle and now baggy sweats the girl had an amazing body. _

_Rachel looked over her shoulder at the Latina and felt herself blushing as she noticed the girl's eyes were glued to her rear end. Smirking slightly to herself she shook her head before dishing up the scramble she had made and carrying the bowls over to the table. "I hope you don't mind vegan food," she said setting down the bowl carefully before taking a seat across from the girl. _

"_I don't know if I do or not," Santana said frowning slightly at the food that looked and smelled surprisingly like the huevos rancheros her abuela made every Sunday morning. _

"_Well if you don't I have some cereal in the pantry," Rachel said shrugging her shoulders before tucking into her own food. _

_Santana stared down at her food for a few seconds before carefully picking up her fork and scooping some of it up. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Rachel watching her and frowned before putting it in her mouth. She was silent for a minute as she let the familiar yet unfamiliar taste roll around in her mouth before shrugging her shoulders and swallowing the food with a smile. "This is actually pretty good for fake eggs," Santana chuckled digging into the food. _

"_Thank you," Rachel hummed taking a drink of her juice. "I actually cook a large amount of Mexican food. I find that those recipes are among the easiest to modify to vegan."_

"_Well it's pretty damn good," Santana said smiling as she leant back in her chair and looked at the brunette. "Sooo we still down for Friday?"_

_At this Rachel quickly wiped her mouth before sitting up in her chair and locking eyes with the Latina. "I'm so glad your brought it up. I admit I feared that last night might have just been a bout of liquid confidence."_

"_Nah," Santana said shaking her head and chuckling. "Drunk words are true words. I'm ready to kick ass and take names later."_

"_Well in that case," Rachel laughed. "I am most definitely still on board with Friday."_

"_You know I also meant it when I said you're pretty bad ass. Sorry I didn't see that before," Santana said frowning. _

"_It's quite all right Santana. To be fair I don't think either of us gave the other one much of a chance before all of this happened," Rachel hummed shaking her head. "What matters now is we're both secure in the fact that the other one is…not all that bad," the brunette said winking flirtatiously at the ex-cheerio. _

"_True that," Santana laughed stretching her arms above her head and groaning as her joints popped. _

"_I actually think it's ironic," Rachel said giggling before finishing the last of her juice. _

"_What is?" Santana asked taking the last bite out of her bowl._

"_Well I believe it was the intention of the Glee Club to turn us into total outcasts with no dry land to stand on. Yet it seems like all they managed to correctly do was push us, arguably the most headstrong girls in this town, together," Rachel said chuckling and shaking her head. _

"_They should have known better," Santana said smirking and shaking her head. "Art Of War 101, the enemy of mine enemy is my friend."_

"_Rachel Berry 101," Rachel said smirking. "Never piss off two divas unless you want to get your ass musically handed to you on a silver platter."_

"_Oh my god," Santana said laughing and holding her stomach. "Rachel I think this is the start of something beautiful."_

"_As you would say Santana," Rachel laughed. "True that."_

The last three days had seen a whirlwind of changes in the two girls. At every given turn they had fed off of each others anger and contempt. They had also gotten to know each other in a way that never would have been possible before and they both were truly starting to appreciate each other.

Even more interesting to both parties was the blatant flirting that had passed both ways. At first Santana had been surprised and Rachel had been a little leery but now standing behind the curtain with a plan fully intact and a list of demands in their back pocket they were mostly just really excited.

"Look at them," Santana whispered shaking her head before pulling Rachel behind the curtain. "They have no fucking clue that Pezberry is about to fuck up their world."

"It's their own fault," Rachel trying to hide the blush at the moniker before beginning to pull off her clothes so she could step into the dress that they had specifically chose for this performance.

Santana felt her throat go dry at the sight of Rachel standing in nothing but black lacy bra and panties and she nearly squeaked in surprise when she felt Rachel hand push her chin up. "My eyes are up here," the diva said smirking and shaking her head.

"Totally knew that," Santana stammered quickly stripping herself of her own clothing and laughing when Rachel's eyes widened at her body.

"You know what? Fuck it, let's just do our song in these," Santana chuckled running her hands over her red lace covered breasts and squeezing them between her fingers.

"O…okay," Rachel mumbled licking her lips.

"Oh my god Rach you perve," Santana laughed grabbing the girl's dress and throwing at her head, breaking her out of the trance she was in.

"Oh shut up," Rachel groaned shaking her head before pulling on her dress quickly and turning away from the Latina.

"You totally were down with that," Santana laughed as she pulled on her own dress.

Everything about this performance was planned down to the last note. This wasn't just about an assignment anymore. This was about making as statement and getting their lives back on track.

The two girls had been busy the last few days. On one hand they still kept up their living dead impressions but on the other hand they had been preparing for what Rachel called their "gauntlet moment."

Now it was just down to how well they played their parts. Zipping up their dresses the two girls studied themselves in the mirror. "Alright Rach, we ready to do this?' Santana asked adjusting her red sequined dress as Rachel fluffed up her hair and straitened out her black dress to match.

"I'm always ready," Rachel said smirking as she picked up a walky talky and flipped it on. "Alright Jacob kill the lights," she ordered, smirking when the boy quickly squeaked out a yes ma'am and she heard the lights in the auditorium pop off. "What did you say to him to get his help?"

"Not much," Santana said shrugging. "I just told him if he didn't I was going to make his life a living hell. Apparently that threat still holds water."

"Well you are slightly terrifying," Rachel giggled before turning back on the walky talky. "All right Jacob hit the spot light."

Peeking out the curtain they could just make out the faces of their classmates looking at the stage with a mixture of boredom and confusion. "Let's do this shit," Santana whispered as she two slid out of from behind the curtains and walked to the outsides of the circle of light.

"Girl's are you ready to go on?" Mr. Schue asked from his seat where from the looks of it he was grading homework by cell phone light.

"What's with all the drama?" They heard Kurt whisper to Mercedes.

Clenching her jaw Santana looked towards the band that was set up just off the stage and nodded. "Time to give the losers a taste of humble pie," she whispered to Rachel who held her hand for a moment and squeezed just as the sultry jazz music started to flood the auditorium.

Taking deep breaths the two girls began to harmonize softly. The glee club looked around in confusion, not able to see the girls standing behind the bright spotlight.

(**The song used here is "I Can Do Bad All By Myself" as sung by Mary J. Blige. Go youtube this shit. Seriously.)**  
>(<strong>Bold=Santana <strong>_Italics=Rachel __**Bold Italics=Both)**_

_Mmmmm_**  
>Ohh ohh<strong>_  
>Ah yea<em>**  
>Ah ah yea<strong>

Taking a deep breath Rachel walked into the spotlight, her hips swaying gently to the beat.

Santana watched smirking as she Glee Club stared at the girl in shock. It had been months since they had seen Rachel outside of baggy sweats and hoodies and now the girl looked absolutely stunning. Her smirk disappeared though when she noticed Finn and surprisingly Quinn looking at the girl with twin looks of confusion and lust.

Suddenly the sound of Rachel's voice filled the auditorium and Santana nearly barked out in laughter when Schue's head snapped up so fast it looked painful.

_Somebody told me once that pain is a game we all gotta play.  
>Then why am I in overtime and sudden death every other day.<br>I know that for the good of life there's a price we all gotta pay  
>But I've paid till I'm poor and I still don't know what it is to have a good day.<em>

Smirking devilishly Santana stepped into the spotlight and swayed towards Rachel. Keeping her fiery eyes locked on the completely stunned looking Glee Club she wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist and finished the rest of the verses.

**Yeah  
>Since everybody knows what it is that I need to do.<br>Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me and you worry bout you.**

As music rose and the chorus washed over the auditorium Santana kept her arms around Rachel, pulling her against her chest and rocking their bodies back and forth as they sang together.

_**I don't need no one to put me down,  
>I'm on the ground, can't get no lower.<br>And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown just makes me look older.  
>And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies.<br>Don't wanna cry over nobody else.  
>No no no no I can do bad all by myself.<strong>_

Rachel hands slowly moved over the Latina's and her head fell against her shoulder as their bodies moved together. This was not originally part of the plan, but Santana was almost salivating at the looks of shock and anger being directed at them. Smirking she kissed the Diva's neck before taking up her verse.

**Somebody told me once that running from the rain don't make no sense.  
>I've had my own dark cloud for awhile now, it goes where ever I'm going.<br>You're telling me the grass just might be greener on he other side.  
>But I don't wanna take a chance on dirt when I got grass even though the grass has died.<br>**

At this point Rachel's head snapped off of her shoulder and she met Finn's glare with one of her own as she finished off the verse and the two girls sang the chorus again.

_Oh since everybody knows what it is that I need to do.  
>Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me and you worry bout you.<em>

_**I don't need no one to put me down,  
>I'm on the ground, can't get no lower.<br>And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown just makes me look older.  
>And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies.<br>Don't wanna cry over nobody else.  
>No no no no I can do bad all by myself.<strong>_

As the bridge heated up Santana released the brunette and the two girls strutted to the front of the spotlight, their hands clasped tightly together as they belted out the bridge and glared down at their teammates. Half of which looked terrified and the other half looking angry. They knew what was happening.

_**Don't waste time feeling bad for me  
>I didn't ask you for your sympathy<br>No I know God is watching over me  
>So I guess that the good I was suppose to be<br>Ohh yes.**_

_**I don't need no one to put me down,  
>I'm on the ground, can't get no lower.<br>And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown just makes me look older.  
>And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies.<br>Don't wanna cry over nobody else.  
>No no no no we can do bad all by ourselves. <strong>_

As the music trailed off the girls stood in front of the group gasping for breath. The result was immediate.

Mr. Schue, Puck, Brittany, Tina, and Mike all jumped up from their seats and began clapping for the two girls enthusiastically. Artie's fist pumped the air.

Mercedes and Kurt looked at the girl's with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

And Finn and Quinn both looked as if they had both swallowed lemons laced with hot sauce.

Staring right into Quinn's eyes Santana pulled Rachel to her side tightly as Rachel glared into Finn's.

"Girl's that was amazing," Schue said clapping gleefully.

"You bet your ass it was," Santana said deathly calm as Rachel squeezed her side and nodded. It was time for their hard work to play off.

"I expect you'll be able to find a group number to couple with it very nicely for Regionals," Rachel hummed, holding back a laugh when all the clapping stopped suddenly.

Schue's face scrunched up in confusion and he looked at each girl before carefully speaking. "We've already decided on a duet for Regionals," he said nervously glancing at Mercedes and Quinn who were both fuming.

"Wells you bests undecide then," Santana said smirking. "Cause that duet is mine and Rachel's now."

"Girls that's really not fair," Schue argued, his face turning slightly red.

"No Mr. Schue," Rachel barked glaring down at the teacher. "What isn't fair is you letting this club ostracize Santana and myself for the past few months and not doing anything to stop it."

"Oh hell no," Mercedes shouted jumping out of her seat. "You two best get down of your high horses because that duet is mine and Q's."

"Girls lets talk about this," Schue pleaded, his face now flushed red.

"No we're done talking," Santana ground out. "You let them all dump on us for months because you're a shitty teacher. So here's the choice, give that duet to me and Berry or we walk."

"Girls please," Schue said only to be cut off by Quinn.

"No Mr. Schue, let them walk. I'm sure I can force some of the Cheerios to sway in the background for Regionals."

At this Schue looked at the girls as if to say "what now."

Sighing dramatically Santana shook her head before looking at Rachel and back to the teacher. "Well Rach I guess they aren't going for it, make the call."

"Okay," Rachel chirped walking over to edge of the stage and picking up her cellphone.

"What call?" Schue asked, his brows furrowed.

"You know honestly I hope that you guys do win Regionals," Santana chuckled as Rachel walked back to mid stage. "It's going to be so much more fun kicking your asses at Nationals that way."

"Who are you guys calling?" Schue asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Oh," Santana said feigning shock and holding her hand to her chest as Rachel began typing in a number. "Turns out that the Sunshine chick got deported so Vocal Adrenaline is looking for talent. Mr. Doolsbie said they would be more than happy to take Rachel and I if our talents weren't appreciated here. It helped that Rachel's mom was practically royalty at that school."

At this Santana had to bite back a bark of laughter as every face staring at them paled in shock. "They're bluffing," Kurt stuttered shaking his head.

"Oh it's ringing," Rachel giggled turning on her speaker phone.

"Mr. Schue do something," Artie stammered, his eyes going back and forth between the two girls on the stage and the teacher.

"I'm telling you they are bluffing," Kurt said crossing his arms haughtily.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and a smooth voice filtered across the wire. "Doolsbie here."

"Hi Mr. Doolsbie, its Rachel Berry."

Suddenly the auditorium became a mess of action as Kurt screamed out "They weren't bluffing!", and three forths of the Club clamored onto the stage and raced towards them. Crossing her arms Santana stepped in front of Rachel and glared at the frantic group daring one of them to lay a finger on the diva.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. D can you hold on a second," Rachel chirped letting the phone fall to her side and looking over Santana's shoulder at the group. "Can you guys keep it down, I'm on the phone."

"We're sorry," Puck said dropping to his knees. "Aren't we guys."

"Oh my god we're so sorry," Artie said trying to climb on to the stage.

"Well that's a little late don't you think?" Rachel asked shaking her head.

"Do something!" Kurt said slapping Mr. Schue's shoulder frantically.

"Girls I've thought about it and I've realized it isn't fair to not showcase your talents. Mercedes and Quinn will take the solos in the group number," the teacher said softly.

At this Rachel beamed and Santana smirked before the smaller girl brought the phone up to her ear. "I'm sorry Mr. Doolsbie, I was just calling to inform you that Santana and myself will be staying with New Directions…uh huh…oh that is very nice of you…okay goodbye Sir."

"What did he say?" Santana asked looking at the diva over her shoulder.

"He wanted to inform us that there is always a home for us in Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel chirped happily.

"Well that is sweet," Santana said scrunching up her nose and turning back to the defeated looking Glee Club.

Off stage Mercedes and Quinn were glaring at them and Finn was sunk so low in his chair only the top of his head showed. Smirking Santana shook her head. "Alright, well Rach and I are going to bounce, I guess we'll see you Monday."

"Yah Monday," Schue said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh," Santana said as she began to lead Rachel out of the auditorium. "By the way, I know how this group works. I'm sure that some of you are mad at the moment. I just want you losers to know that you can all thank Finnoscence for this. If he wasn't such a douchebag Rachel and I would never have become friends." And with that the two girls walked out into the hallway, smiling as they heard the entire Club round out on Finn in a volley of accusations and insults.

"Well that went well," Rachel giggled grabbing Santana's hand and shaking it.

"True that," Santana laughed shaking her head.

Suddenly the air around them filled with awkwardness, neither girl quite sure what to say or do now that they had accomplished their goal. "So…" Rachel said looking down at the floor. "I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Oh yah definitely," Santana said clearing her throat and wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her dress.

"Well okay," Rachel said biting her bottom lip. "See you later then," she said before slowly turning around and walking away from the Latina.

Santana stood in the hallway watching the girl go. For some reason the sight made her want to cry. In fact she was about to when the auditorium door opened and Brittany slipped out, her face covered in shame. "Hey S," the blonde murmured walking slowly towards the Latina.

"B," Santana said clearing her throat and looking away from her ex-lover.

"You and Rachel were really good in there," the blonde murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you," Santana said trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

"San…I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you," Brittany said bowing her head. "I'm sorry I was so stupid."

"Hey," Santana snapped looking at the girl. "Don't ever call yourself stupid."

"But I was…I should have been there for you," Brittany whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Sighing Santana stepped forwards and hugged the girl. "You made a mistake B. A big mistake. But you're not stupid." She hated this. Even if Brittany had hurt her so bad she thought she was going to die she couldn't take the blonde crying and she especially couldn't take her calling herself stupid.

"I'm so sorry San," Brittany whispered shaking her head.

"It's okay," Santana sighed before shaking her head. "Well it's not actually okay…but maybe someday it will be."

"I hope that's like soon," Brittany mumbled stepping out of the girl's arms and wiping her eyes.

"We'll talk about it," Santana said popping her neck to the side and sighing.

"But at least now you have Rachel," Brittany said smiling widely at the sudden thought.

"Um yeah…" Santana said raising a brow. "She's actually a pretty good friend."

At this Brittany frowned and stared incredulously at the Latina. "And something more right?" She asked nodding her head.

"Wait what?" Santana asked in confusion.

"You and Rachel. Ya'll are like together now. I think it's super cute," the blonde said smiling happily.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Santana said holding up a hand. "No I mean we're not."

"Why not?" Brittany asked in a voice that seeped the word "duh" out.

"Because…because we're just friends. We just like became friends," Santana tried explaining all the while shaking her head.

"Yah but you like her and she likes you," Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. "So that means you two can get together and have sweet lady kisses."

"Brittany what the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked, her jaw dropping open and her eye brows pinched together.

"I'm talking about you two dummy," Brittany giggled. "You two obviously like each other. I mean otherwise you wouldn't have done that sexy dance when you were singing."

"That was just part of the choreography," Santana said trying to defend herself and then frowning when she realized…no it totally wasn't.

Brittany lips pursed and she stared at the Latina for a second before rolling her eyes. "San…do you know why we didn't work out?"

"Um…because I wasn't read to come out?" Santana asked, her eyes downcast as she tried to ignore the hurt that once sentence brought her.

"No," Brittany said shaking her head and putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "We didn't work out because you weren't willing to go after something you wanted. And now you're doing it again."

"Brittany this isn't the same thing," Santana defended weakly.

"But it kind of is," Brittany said sadly. "I mean you can't look me in the eyes and say you don't like Rachel in that way."

"Ugh," Santana groaned letting her head fall on the blonde's shoulder. "What's it matter. I mean yah we've kinda been flirting but I don't even know if she would be down with that."

"Santana," Brittany said cupping the girl's cheeks and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "You don't know that unless you actually try."

Santana was silent as she mulled this over. Did she like Rachel Berry? Sure I mean she wasn't that bad, she cooked like a bomb, and she was actually pretty fucking hot. Was Brittany right? Was she not giving Rachel a chance just because she never gave anyone a chance? Suddenly it clicked in her head. Of course Brittany was right. "Oh god you're always right," Santana stammered out, her eyes wide.

"That's because I'm like the smartest person at this school," Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. "Now go," she said pushing the Latina away from her.

"What right now?" Santana asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes right now," Brittany said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure after they are done drowning Finn in slushy Quinn is going to make a beeline for Rachel."

"Oh fuck that," Santana growled angrily before smiling at the blonde. "Hey Brittany."

"Yah San?" Brittany asked.

"I think we're closer to getting back then we thought," Santana said smiling before taking off down the hallway in the direction Rachel had left.

A million thoughts ran through her head as the sounds of her heels echoed down the deserted hallway. Was she doing this? What the hell was she doing? Rachel and her had just started getting along, and now what? She was gonna run up to the girl and be like "yo wanna go get some Stix later? Like on a date?" Her thought process was interrupted when she burst out of the school and was met with a thick blanket of rain.

"Jesus Christ," she yelped jumping back under the awning and glaring up at the sky. Rolling her eyes she searched through the empty parking lot and saw Rachel on the other side under a large pink umbrella heading towards her car. A sound behind her made her turn around and she came face to face with the sight of Quinn hurrying down the hallway in her direction.

"Oh fuck that shit," she growled kicking off her heels, taking a deep breath, and lunging out in the rain. "Rachel!" She yelled causing the shorter girl to stop in her tracks and turn around.

Ignoring the rain that had her already completely soaked her the ex-cheerio barreled across the parking lot, cussing under her breath as tiny pebbles attempted to lodge themselves in her bare feet. Rachel stared at her, her eyes wide with confusion until the Latina was standing in front of her gasping for air in the torrential downpour.

"Santana did you forget something?" Rachel asked moving the umbrella till it covered both of them.

"Yah I did," Santana said straightening up, taking a deep breath, and pulling the girl tight against her body.

"And what would that be?" Rachel whispered, her entire body flushing at their close proximity.

"This," Santana mumbled putting a hand on either side of the girl's face and kissing her deeply on the lips.

Rachel stood stock still for a second before she whimpered slightly. She dropped the umbrella and wrapped her hands around the Latina, pulling her closer as Santana nipped at her bottom lip before leaning back and smiling down at the diva. "This is probably a horrible idea," she whispered shaking her head.

"It probably is," Rachel agreed looking into the girl's eyes.

"I mean there is like every chance that one of us is going to kill the other one," Santana said shrugging her shoulders before leaning back in and kissing the diva again.

"I can be really annoying I've heard," Rachel said leaning back and smiling up at the girl.

"And I can be a total fucking bitch," Santana laughed. "I'm probably going to say all the wrong things and do all the wrong things."

"I'm really insecure," Rachel said pushing the soaked hair out of her eyes and smirking. "Like really. So if I see you flirting with someone else I'm going to have a major panic attack."

"I'm super possessive," Santana growled. "Like to a fault. If I even see you talking to Finn or Quinn I'm going to go all Lima Heights on their asses."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Yep Quinn, total pressed lemon," Santana chuckled nodding her head back to where said blonde was watching them from underneath the awning.

"Ugh I knew it," Rachel groaned rolling her eyes.

"So we both agree that this has every chance to go down in a fiery ball of death right?" Santana asked grinning down at the girl.

"Agreed…do we care?" Rachel asked dipping her head to the side and smiling shyly.

"Not really," Santana laughed, "Rachel Berry would you go out with me?"

"Hmm," Rachel hummed putting her finger on her chin and pretending to think. "Yah why not," she giggled leaning up and kissing the Latina softly.

"Fuck yah," Santana laughed wrapping her arms around the girl and spinning them around in the rain. "Now come on we look like a couple of hot ass drowned rats."

"Oh god," Rachel sighed looking down at herself. "Why am I always wet when I'm around you?"

Smirking devishly Santana chuckled. "Wanky."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at her girlfriend before smacking her shoulder lightly and pulling them to her car. "You're horrible."

"Yah," Santana said smiling and pushing the girl up against the car. "But I'm your horrible girlfriend."

_Let the rain fall, I don't care, I'm yours and suddenly you're mine, suddenly you're mine. And it's brighter than sunshine.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did ya'll think? Btw the lyrics at the end are from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung. **


	7. Parents

Fic: Parents  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though.  
><strong>Warning: My bad I posted this without a warning first time. Most of you know that when you read Santana is a rugby player in this story their will be girl!peen. But for those who don't this has Girl!Peen!<strong>  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana had been dating Rachel for six months before she found out about the tiny brunette's fathers. Before dating Rachel she had always found it odd that for two men the girl talked so highly of, no one to her knowledge had actually ever met them. But to be honest she didn't think it was any of her business then.<p>

But after spending six months with the girl. Six long months of fighting almost everyone in the world so that they could be together, things like that…well they started to matter.

So one evening as they were lying on Rachel's couch cuddled up and watching a movie Santana had asked the girl where her dads were, like really were. Rachel had been upset. She had pushed the Latina out of her house yelling at the top of her lungs that it wasn't any of her business.

The rugby player was beside herself with worry. Three days went by without anyone hearing a word out of the diva. Finally on the fourth day Santana couldn't take it anymore and had literally almost broken down the door to get to the girl. She had found Rachel upstairs curled up in the dark on her father's bed, and there amongst many tears Rachel had told Santana about her fathers pretty much abandoning her when she was thirteen.

Saying Santana had been furious would be an understatement. She wanted to find Hiram and Leroy Berry and rip them to shreds.

Suddenly so many things about the girl made sense. Little bits and pieces of information locked into place and Santana finally saw Rachel Berry for what she was. She was the first person in Lima Ohio to do that.

Less than a week later Santana had all but moved into the diva's house, refusing to let her be alone any more. On the sparse nights where she couldn't stay over she made positive that either Puck or Brittany were there to stay with her.

At first Rachel had resented what she called coddling but after a few weeks it became apparent to even her that no matter what she said she did need someone there with her. She needed someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to be her family, and because of Santana that is what she got.

* * *

><p>"Mmm have I mentioned how much I love you?" Rachel asked leaning over to kiss Santana's cheek as they pulled into her driveway.<p>

"Yah but a girl still likes to hear it," Santana teased turning off the car and turning towards her girlfriend who was staring straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights. "Baby what's up?" Santana asked following the girl's line of vision and frowning when she saw a silver Lexus parked in the garage. "Whose is that?" She asked nervously looking to the lit up house.

"I can't believe it," Rachel mumbled shaking her head in anger.

"Babe?" Santana asked nervously prodding the girl's shoulder.

"Hiram and Leroy are here," Rachel sighed falling back against her seat.

"What the fuck?" Santana growled glaring at the house as a sudden rage coursed through her body.

If there was anyone in the world that Santana Lopez loathed it had to be Hiram and Leroy Berry. Those two men were single-handedly the worst excuses for parents that had ever lived. Sure her mother and father weren't exactly the Brady Bunch, but at least they hadn't abandoned her when she was thirteen. "What are they doing here?" Santana asked her hands tensing around the steering wheel.

"I have no idea," Rachel whispered, her voice suddenly thick with emotion.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here," Santana said turning quickly to the girl and putting slender hands on her cheeks. "Do you want to just go?"

"I can't," Rachel whispered shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly. "If they are here they might be here for a reason. I need to go find out," the petite brunette explained sadly, her voice tinged with hope.

"Well I'm coming in with you," Santana said leaving no room for doubt as she clamored out of her car and ran around to Rachel's side.

Seeing that her girlfriend was a good minute away from full on panic mode Santana leapt to action, quickly enveloping the shorter girl in a tight hug that left not even a breath between them. "Its okay baby, just breathe for me okay," Santana whispered soothingly as she massaged the girl's shoulders.

"I don't want to see them," Rachel whimpered burying her head in Santana's neck. "We had such a great day, I just wanted to come home and make love with you."

"Hey it's going to be okay," Santana whispered backing up enough to where she could place a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "I'm here for you. We're going to go in there and find out what the hells going on."

"Okay," Rachel said taking a deep breath and smiling adoringly when Santana gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on," Santana said holding the diva to her side protectively and leading them towards the house.

Quietly the girl's walked through the front door, their eyes darting around the living room for the men. "Rachel, honey is that you?" Leroy Berry asked stepping out of the kitchen and smiling down at the girl.

"Hello…Daddy," Rachel said nervously, clinging tightly to Santana's side. "This is a surprise."

"We had to cut our business trip short," Hiram said awkwardly walking up next to his husband and nervously eyeing Santana.

"Oh…okay," Rachel said carefully.

"Well come on, give us a hug!" Leroy said opening his arms wide. "It feels like we haven't seen you in forever."

"Nonsense," Hiram chuckled nervously as Rachel hesitantly stepped away from Santana and into Leroy's arms. "We've only been gone a few days Leroy."

Santana let out a growl at this and stepped forwards. She knew that Hiram was painting on a coat of major bullshit. The last time Rachel had seen these men had been well over two years ago, and that was only because they had been required to attend a parent teacher conference. Just as she was about to open her mouth and start yelling she noticed Rachel staring imploringly into her eyes and shaking her head.

"So sweetheart, who is this lovely young lady with you?" Hiram asked as Rachel gave him an entirely uncomfortable one armed hug and then practically ran back to Santana's side.

"I'm Santana Lopez," the Latina said, her eyes narrowing at the men in turn. "Your daughter's girlfriend."

"Oh," Leroy stammered, his eyebrows rising to the top of his head. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago," Rachel said quickly. "I was sure I mentioned it to you."

"You probably did, you know how forgetful we are sometimes," Hiram said awkwardly, blanching slightly under the intense gaze of the rugby player.

"So…" Leroy said nervously looking to Rachel. "Are you girls hungry?"

"No we already ate dinner," Rachel said quickly, "we're actually really tired now so we're just going to go on up to bed."

"Together?" Hiram asked quickly, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes…Poppa," Rachel said, her entire body tensing in Santana's arms. "Remember we talked about this too."

"Oh I must have forgotten," Hiram said glaring at Santana as she smirked deviously back at him.

"We must have," Leroy said nervously looking at his husband before sighing in defeat. "Well goodnight girls," the taller man said before slipping back into the kitchen.

"Come on," Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand and heading for the stairs.

"Rachel, baby girl can I have a word with you alone?" Hiram asked carefully, his eyes trained on Santana as the hairs on the back of her neck rose defensively.

Looking at her girlfriend Santana asked her silently what to do. "Go on up baby," Rachel whispered, her voice shaky with nervous energy. "I'll be right up."

"Are you sure?" Santana whispered back, her eyes bouncing back and forth between her girlfriend's nervous face and Hiram's reproachful eyes.

"I'm sure," Rachel whispered shutting her eyes tightly and fighting back tears. "The sooner I'm alone with them the sooner I can figure out what is going on," Rachel explained leaning up and kissing the girl's lips chastely.

"Alright," the Rugby Player whispered shooting Hiram one last glare before heading up the stairs and out of sight.

"Is this the first time she has been over here?" Hiram asked quickly as soon as Santana was out of sight. "Because you know what we said Rachel. You can't have people over here all the time. They will start asking questions."

"She's only been over a couple of times," Rachel lied quickly shaking her head.

"I don't like this," Leroy said stepping into the living room and looking nervously at the empty staircase.

Santana sat just out of sight, but her ears were turned to the conversation going on below. She was beyond furious at this point. If it wasn't for the fact that Rachel was right and they needed to figure out what was going on she would already be whipping both of their asses into the ground.

"It's okay," Rachel said quickly, her eyes trained on the ground. "She doesn't know, I promise."

"Okay," Hiram said quietly pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What…what are you doing here?" Rachel asked nervously wrapping her arms around herself. Upstairs Santana bristled at the forlorn sound of her lover's usually cheery voice.

"We had a layover," Hiram explained stretching his arms. "We decided to spend the night here instead of getting a hotel."

"Where are you going now?" Rachel asked, her voice beginning to shake with unshed tears.

"Oh we're going to Japan, isn't that exciting," Leroy gushed before clearing his throat and worrying the back of her neck.

"That…sounds like it will be a lot of fun…when are you leaving?" Rachel asked fighting with every bit of strength she had in her body to keep from sobbing.

"Early in the morning," Hiram said once again nervously looking at the stairs before looking back at the petite brunette.

"Okay," Rachel said shakily nodding her head and taking a deep breath. "Well I'm tired so I'm just going to go on up to bed."

"Okay Rachel," Hiram sighed as Leroy shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You two have a g-great time," she whispered before turning away from them and heading up the stairs, her tears starting to fall heavily when the men picked up what was obviously a previous conversation about their travel plans.

Taking a deep breath the brunette pushed open her door and was instantly enveloped in strong arms. "Its okay mi Estrella, shh, it's okay," Santana cooed shutting the door behind the girl and pulling her against her chest.

"I know it's stupid of me to get my hopes up but what is wrong with me," Rachel whimpered, her body shaking with tears.

"Hey," Santana said forcing the girl to look into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. Do you hear me? Nothing."

"Why don't they want me?" Rachel whispered shaking her head and looking up at her girlfriend with desperate eyes.

"Because they are fucking idiots," Santana snapped shaking her head in anger. "They are selfish ignorant men Rachel and you are better than them."

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered letting her head fall against the girl's collar bone.

"And I love you more," Santana whispered kissing the girl's head and biting back the urge to march down stairs and show the Berry men the definition of Lima Heights Adjacent.

"Fuck them," Rachel said suddenly, shaking her head as she backed out of her girlfriend's arms. "Fuck them for doing this to me. They think they can just stop in for a lay over and then freak out because I'm moving on with my life without them. They weren't worried that I had someone in my room. They were only worried how it would affect them. Well fuck them," the diva ranted starting to face back and forth.

"I'd rather fuck you," Santana teased, releasing a relieved sigh at the renewed strength in Rachel's voice.

"Oh would you?" Rachel asked stopping in mid-rant as her eyes instantly darkened and she looked at her girlfriend.

"Hell yah I would," Santana murmured backing the girl up against the door and pressing their midsections together. "Do you want that baby?" She asked gently biting the girl's neck. "Would it make you feel better if I fucked you with those men right below our feet?"

At the rugby players words Rachel let out a slight moan before reaching between them and gently cupping the growing bulge in her girlfriend's pants. "It would make me feel a lot better," Rachel admitted massaging the girl's hard on slowly through her pants and smiling at the way the girl practically purred into her neck.

"I love you so much Rach," Santana purred biting the girl's pulse point gently as her hips began to slowly rotate into the girl's hand.

"Show me, please," Rachel whispered, her breath starting to come out in desperate little pants. "Please, just make me forget."

"Oh baby," Santana sighed pulling the girl tightly against her chest and grabbing a hold of her thighs. Realizing instantly what the Latina wanted Rachel jumped into her arms, her legs wrapping around the girl's body.

"I just hate them so much, and I hate the fact that I hate them," Rachel murmured burying her face into her girlfriend's neck and inhaling her familiar spicy scent.

"Shh," Santana whispered walking over to the bed and lying down on top of the girl. "Just think about it baby, three more months and we're out of this town," the Rugby Player whispered as she began slowly gyrating her hips down into the girl's petite frame.

"Oh god I can't wait," Rachel moaned as she wrapped her fingers in raven colored locks and began moving up into the girl above her.

"It will be here before you know it," Santana whispered kissing the girl's lips softly before trailing a line of kisses down her neck and sucking softly on the girl's quickening pulse. "Then it's just gonna be me and you against the world in New York City, and all of our dreams are going to come true," the rugby player promised as she peppered the girl's neck with kisses.

"I love you so much," Rachel whimpered running her hands under the taller girl's shirt and dragging her nails lightly over toned muscles.

"And I love you too," Santana said staring into the girl's eyes before slowly leaning up and pulling her shirt over her head along with her bra.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel murmured, her body beginning to shake as she ran her hands up a toned stomach to full breasts. "Every time I see your body I'm awed," she whispered as she lightly pinched the taller girl's nipples and began flicking her thumbs over them.

"It's all for you," Santana whispered throwing her head back and thrusting her hips forwards to press her straining hard-on against the girl.

"Oh god, San," Rachel keened breathlessly as she felt the zipper of her girlfriend's jean press right against her clit through her soaked panties.

"Does that feel good baby," Santana asked huskily as she began rotating her hips repeatedly into the girl below her.

Unable to form words Rachel nodded, her eyes closing tightly as one hand dropped from the rugby player's breasts and fisted the sheets below them. "Fuck you're so sexy," Santana whispered, her eyes widening as she looked down and saw a dark spot on the front of her jeans from the girl's wetness.

"Please San," Rachel whined, her hips jerking forwards impatiently to meet the Latina's thrusts.

"What do you need baby?" Santana asked leaning over the girl and resting her hands on either side of the girl's head as she began to thrust harder into the girl.

"Please, please," Rachel began whimpered as her head began thrashing from side to side and her breathes became rapid and shallow.

"Mmm don't worry baby," Santana whispered leaning down and swirling her tongue around the girl's earlobe. "I'm gonna take care of you," she said forcing a hand up the girl's shirt and under her bra to begin kneading her breasts.

"Oh fuck," Rachel groaned, her head falling back as her entire body arched up into Santana.

Unable to stand it any longer Santana pulled away causing the girl to let out a frustrated cry. "Shh it's okay baby," Santana said running over to the door to make sure it was locked before moving back over to the bed and carefully pulling the girl up into a sitting position. Experienced hands grasped at the shorter girl's top and pulled it off in a gentle tug before wrapping around her back and undoing her bra.

"Off," Rachel whined pushing at her own skirt with one hand and Santana's jeans with her other.

Not needing to be told twice Santana quickly made fast work of Rachel's skirt and panties before breathing a sigh of relief when her eight and a half inch hard-on was finally released from the confines of her jeans. "Oh fuck," she moaned in surprise when Rachel pushed her forcefully back on the bed and wrapped her lips around a sensitive nipple.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel moaned shakily as her tongue began to swirl around the stiff peak and one of her hands instinctively wrapped around her girlfriend's cock.

"Oh fuck," Santana keened, her head arching back as Rachel began pressing sloppy kisses down her abdomen. "I wonder what the Berry men would say if they knew that their daughter was up here jacking off my dick," Santana growled huskily as her hands fisted in Rachel's chestnut locks.

Hearing the Latina's words sent Rachel into a frenzy and before Santana could even process it red swollen lips were wrapping around her cock and pulling it to the back of her throat. "Jesus fucking Christ," Santana moaned her entire body arching as she felt the head of her dick sliding hit the back of her girlfriend's throat. "You like that don't you," she asked breathlessly as she began jerking her hips upwards. "You like me talking about your daddies while your sucking my cock, don't you?" The rugby player asked, her eyes fighting to stay open and watch her girlfriend display her lack of a gag reflex.

Dark chocolate eyes locked onto hers and the tiny diva nodded as she began humming from deep inside her chest, sending waves of pleasure through the rugby player's body.

"Oh god Rachel, I fucking love you," Santana moaned as the girl began bobbing up and down rapidly on her cock and tiny soft fingers began to knead the sensitive flesh of her balls.

"Oh fuck just like that baby," Santana begged, her toes curling as she felt her abdomen begin to tighten. "Oh god you're so fucking amazing," she keened as she felt Rachel's hot breath on her stomach.

Keeping eye contact with the rugby player Rachel hallowed out her cheeks and began repeatedly to lightly drag her teeth around the straining flesh as her tongue swirled around the head, collecting droplets of pre-cum on it. "You taste so good," Rachel moaned wrapping her hand around the base of the girl's dick as she began to jack her off into her mouth.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum," Santana growled, her eyes fighting to stay open at this point.

"Cum for me San," Rachel moaned wrapping her lips around the head of the girl's dick and sucking on it as her hand began pumping erratically.

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned, her head thrown back as she began unleashing long spurts of sticky white cum down her girlfriend's throat. "Jesus Christ Rachel," Santana growled as she watched her girlfriend's throat muscles swallow her load.

Rachel's eyes were black as felt shot after shot hit the back of her throat until finally the rugby player's body relaxed underneath her. Licking her lips the tiny brunette smiled proudly as she softly jacked off Santana's dick, the skin under her fingers already becoming hard.

"I love you so much baby," Santana sighed pulling the girl to lie down next to her and staring dreamily into her eyes.

"That loses some of it's affect after I've just given you oral sex," Rachel teased, her legs squeezing together tightly to release some of the ache that had been building between them even since dinner.

"Oh is that so," Santana growled rolling on top of her girlfriend suddenly, biting down her shoulder, and playfully shaking her head.

"Why hello Panther," Rachel giggled running her arms up the girl's tanned back and gripping her shoulder blades.

"Hater," Santana chuckled burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck and purring slightly as Rachel's fingers massaged her tense muscles.

"I could never hate you," Rachel whispered leaning up and kissing the girl's shoulder as her hips jerked up slightly and her pussy brushed up against the girl's already hardened dick.

"Fuck you're so wet," Santana groaned grinding her hips down into the girl's pussy. "Did you get that wet just from sucking my dick?"

"I did," Rachel hummed throatily as her nails dug into the rugby player's shoulders.

"Do you want me to fuck you Rachel?" Santana purred biting down roughly on the girl's neck and then licking the tender flesh. "Do you want me to make you scream?"

"Y-yes," Rachel whimpered, her voice trembling as her hips began to rock rhythmically up into her girlfriend's body.

"Tell me what you want baby, use your words," Santana growled reaching between them and rubbing the head of her dick against the girl's swollen clit.

"Please," Rachel moaned, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her body shook underneath the rugby player.

"Please what Rachel?" Santana teased, fighting back the urge to just plunge into her girlfriend.

"Please j-just fuck me Santana," Rachel begged arching her entire body towards the rugby player's touch.

"You got it baby," Santana growled before lining up her dick with the girl's opening and plunging in to the hilt.

"Oh god!" Rachel cried out, her mouth dropping open as Santana started pounding in and out of her.

"Fuck you're always so tight baby," Santana groaned resting her forehead against the shorter girl's as toned legs wrapped around her thigh and pulled her deeper into the girl below her. "Two years and you're still so damn tight," she ground out.

Below her Rachel's entire body shook as the two swayed in sync with each other. Whenever Santana pushed into her Rachel's entire body rose off of the bed, pulling as much of the Latina into her as she could. Whenever Santana pulled out until only the head of her cock remained Rachel's body shuddered and fell away, preparing to rise again.

A sheen of sweat broke out across Santana's back and she hissed in pleasure when sharp nails dug into her back, leaving angry red marks down it as she sunk her teeth into her girlfriend's shoulder and shook her head possessively. Her muscles started to burn as she pushed her body faster and faster, pounding into the girl below her with wild abandon. Trying desperately to communicate just how deeply she loved the tiny brunette.

"Oh god," Rachel wailed as Santana's teeth marked her shoulder and her bed began to creak and sway beneath them.

Both girls could feel their orgasms swiftly approaching and Santana released her hold on the girl's flesh so she could stare into her darkened eyes. "I love you Rachel Berry," she gasped out as her balls began to tighten. "You are more than wanted by me," she continued, fighting to keep her voice strong and steady as her hips began to lose their rhythm entirely. "I need you Rachel."

"Promise, promise you won't leave me, ever," Rachel cried out as the muscles in her stomach began to spasm and stretch and black spots began to appear in her vision.

"Never," Santana growled shaking her head. "I won't ever leave you," she ground out possessively as she drew back and slammed into the girl beneath her before her body began to shake uncontrollably and her cock erupted into her girlfriend.

"Oh god!" Rachel wailed, her entire body tensing up and straining as her orgasm raced through her body like liquid fire. Her nails dug into the rugby player's back and she saw stars above them as Santana shot rope after rope of sticky cum into her body, filling her up to the brim. When Santana used the last of her strength to slam into her one final time Rachel's vision blacked out and the tiny diva fell against the bed in exhaustion.

Both girls' breathing was heavy and uneven as Santana, spent, rested atop of her girlfriend, both of their bodies trembling in tune as tiny aftershocks raced through them. Tenderly Santana lifted her head up and began softly kissing the diva's face. First her forehead, then her nose, and finally her soft reddened lips. "I love you Rachel, so much," Santana whispered serenely as Rachel's eyes opened up lazily and met the Latina's.

"I love you too Santana," Rachel whispered sleepily, her body feeling extremely heavy as she recovered from her earth shattering orgasm.

"Go to sleep baby," Santana said smiling softly as she pulled out of the girl, hissing lightly when cold air met overheated soaked flesh.

"Where are you going?" Rachel mumbled as Santana pulled the sheets over her and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm just gonna run down and get some water Love," Santana whispered, smiling softly down at the already sleeping girl before shuffling over to the dresser.

As Santana pulled out a white wife-beater and a pair of boxers the smile slipped off of her face and was replaced by the hard angular glare she wore daily at McKinley High. Turning to look at herself in her girlfriend's floor length mirror the rugby player smirked. The tight wife beater hugged her breast like a second skin, not even attempting to mask her nipples, still hard from sex.

Putting her hands on her hips her smirk widened as she looked down at her crotch, the thin material of her boxers show casing her softened seven inch dick like an art piece.

Coming out of her girlfriend's room Santana was sure she would look like a parent's worse nightmare.

Her face softened for a millisecond as she looked back at her sleeping girlfriend before she slipped out of the bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. Letting out a groan the Latina bent backwards and purred as the bones in her back cracked and popped before she ran her hands through her messy hair and smirked deviously.

Santana didn't like it when people hurt her girlfriend, and the men downstairs? They had hurt her most of all. "Let the show begin," she said smirking as she began making her way down the staircase.

Just as she was about to clear the landing and come into view she heard Hiram's voice call out to her. "Rachel where are the extra towels? We need to shower before we take off," he called out, his voice laced with irritation.

Santana's eyes flashed with anger for a second before she fixed a cocky smirk on her face and stepped into view. "Rachel's already asleep, wore her out," Santana said bitingly as she smirked at the now completely stunned Berry men.

Fighting the urge to bust out laughing at the horrified looks on their faces Santana stepped past them confidently and opened the door to the half bathroom. Stepping up to the toilet she lifted the lid and seat and pushed down her boxers. Letting out a groan of appreciation as she relieved herself the Latina looked over her shoulder at the frozen men and smirked. "By the way your daughter is a champ in the bedroom," she said conversationally before shaking out the last few drops and quickly washing her hands.

On her way out she kicked down the lid and used her foot to flush the toiled before turning around to stare at the two men.

The sound of the toilet flushing seemed to snap them out of the daze they were in and two sets of furious eyes fixed on the haughty rugby player.

Hiram's face turned bright red and his eyes narrowed ferociously at the rugby player as his husband began sputtering off random words. "How…how dare you!" Hiram yelled stomping his foot in anger. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who just fucked your daughter into the mattress," Santana laughed shaking her head before fixing the men with a glare so cold both of them shivered in place and blanched under her eyes. "I'm also the only person in this house that can say I love her," Santana snapped out stepping towards the two men and making them both shrink away from her.

"Now wait just a minute," Leroy grumbled shaking his head furiously.

"No you wait just a fucking minute!" Santana shouted shoving her finger in the taller man's face and pushing forwards until he and his husband fell back onto the couch. "How dare you come in here and insult my intelligence by trying to act like the two of you aren't the sorriest excuse for parents since K-Fed and Brittany Spears! How dare the two of you show up unannounced and even attempt to impersonate parents! How dare the two of you come around her and fuck with the love of my life's feelings!"

At this point both men had sunk back fully into the couch, their eyes wide with astonishment as the Latina verbally abused them. "It's not like that," Hiram tried to protest shakily only to feel fire race through his body when Santana's palm connected with his face and moved smoothly over to Leroy's.

"Shut the fuck up now," Santana ground out lethally, her eyes holding the startled men in place. "Now you two listen to me and you only fucking speak if I tell you to, got it?" She asked leaning forwards and looking from face to face.

Their eyes flitted to each other's for a millisecond before they nodded in shock to rugby player. "The act you two have going on is over so you can fucking stop it right now. I know fucking everything. I know that the two of you abandoned her when she was fourteen years old and I know that the last time you actually showed your sorry asses around this house was two fucking years ago. So let's just skip the goddamned bullshit," she bit out before straightening up.

"You don't understand," Hiram mumbled shaking his head in shame.

"I did not say you could fucking speak," Santana barked out angrily.

"We deserve to have our say," Leroy argued petulantly.

"No!" Santana shouted furiously, barely controlling the urge to smack them both again. "No you don't get a fucking say! Are you here because you want to see her? Do you want to have a relationship with your amazing fucking daughter?"

At this both men's heads hung in silence and Santana growled as Hiram's eyes became misty. "That's what I fucking thought," the Latina snapped shaking her head before glaring at Hiram has a tear rolled down his face. "No, no you don't get to cry," she said shaking her head. "That girl up there, the one that I am in love with, the girl I plan on marrying some day, she gets to cry. She gets to let out sobs that make me want to kill all the bad people in her life. You lost that right when you walked out on her."

"It's complicated," Leroy said wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulder and shaking his head mournfully.

"It's not fucking complicated!" Santana shouted in frustration before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "No I'm not going to yell anymore. I'm fucking tired of it," she ground out trying to calm her breathing down. "And I'm fucking tired of you two. This is the first time I've ever met you and I'm already sick of your faces. So here's what is going to happen," she said narrowing her eyes and leaning over the men. "You two are going to get your shit and you're going to leave, right now," she ordered angrily.

"You can't order us out of our own house," Leroy said in shock, his head shaking lightly.

At this Santana let out a bark of laughter. "Oh please, this isn't your house any more than my boy Obama owns the White House."

"Yah well we pay the bills," Hiram said, his voice laced with an unspoken threat that Santana caught right away.

"Oh don't even fucking finish that line of thought," Santana said shaking her finger. "Yes you pay the bills, and you're going to keep paying the bills for the next three months."

"Why should we if it's not our house?" Hiram asked crossing his arms petulantly.

"Because," Santana said taking a deep calming breath. "Because one, if you don't the two of you are going to become a fowl smell in the basement or two if you don't then I'm sure the cops would love to find out about the felony charge of child neglect and abandonment taking place here."

"You're bluffing," Hiram said his face paling.

"Oh fucking try me," Santana chuckled shaking her head. "Rachel is still seventeen which means she is still a minor. One call to the cops will have child protective services crawling up both of your asses so deep that they'll be brushing your teeth."

It was obvious that Hiram wanted to argue but Leroy quickly put a large hand on his husband's knee and shushed him. "If we go, we're good here right."

"You bet your asses," Santana growled. "Three more months and me and Rachel are out of this town and you can drop in here unannounced all you want, but until then unless you actually have intentions of being her parents stay the fuck away because this, this showing up bullshit. It hurts her, and I really, really don't like it when people hurt her," Santana ground out lethally, before pointing to the door. "Now get the fuck out of here," she snapped, her voice closing any room for argument.

The two men sat still for a second before Leroy stood up and let out a deep sigh, ducking his head he gently grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him up from the couch. "Come on H, let's go check into a hotel," he said, his voice sorrowful.

"Wait," Hiram said as his husband began to gather their suitcases.

"What?" Santana asked already heading towards the stairs.

"I know you don't like us," Hiram said looking down at the ground in shame. "And I don't blame you, but we do love Rachel…take good care of her?"

Santana's eyes softened for a second and she nodded almost imperceptibly at the short man. "I always do," she said before heading up the staircase.

Just as she reached Rachel's bedroom door she heard the door downstairs open and close and second later their rental car start up. Taking a deep breath she slipped into the bedroom and smiled at her girlfriend who was still passed out, her face calm, a startling contrast to the heartbreak that had been on it just an hour before.

The anger that had been coursing through the rugby player's body slipped away at the sight of her girlfriend as she walked to the bed, her boxer and wife beater falling to the floor.

Smiling down at her girlfriend the Latina pushed back the covers and lied down next to her, her tone arms wrapping around the girl's waist and pulling her protectively against her body.

Rachel let out a contented hum and nimble fingers interlaced with Santana's as she leant her head back and sleepily kissed the corner of the girl's lips.

"I love you Rachel Berry," Santana whispered as the girl snuggled against her front.

"Mmm, Lopez," Rachel corrected sleepily before her eyes closed and her breathing evened back out almost instantly.

"Someday soon," Santana whispered before burying her face in brunette locks and sighing in contentment, the last thought on her mind that if Rachel's family wouldn't be there for her girlfriend then she was more than happy to step in.

A/N: Soooooooo bueno?


	8. Spider

Title: Spiders  
>Rating: T for swearing.<br>One-Shot  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story or the song that it is based on. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry kicked off her shoes and let out a long sigh of relief over finally being home and finally being one day closer to graduation. The last four years of her life felt like a never-ending ride on the proverbial crazy train and now that she had just one month left before graduation she liked to think that she had earned a well deserved break.<p>

In all fairness though the last three years hadn't been all bad. Sure the first year at NYADA had been insane, what with dealing with Brody, and Finn, and Cassandra July, and getting used to a big city, and then an eventual pregnancy scare. And a part of Rachel was almost positive that she would have either failed out or just given up if something or better yet someone hadn't shown up unannounced and gotten her back on track.

She would easily admit that she had not been the least bit excited when Santana Lopez blew in their front door and set up camp on their couch. Sure they had reached a friendship their last year of high school but Rachel had always seen them as the facebook comment occasional text message type of friends, not the clothes stealing shampoo sharing type of friends.

At first things were bumpy. Because Rachel had not yet learned to speak Snixx she mistook Santana's caustic behavior for utter rudeness. But then that little stick had turned positive and Rachel's world had temporarily crumbled. It had been Santana who had held her, threatened everyone who came within a foot of her, taken her to the doctor, and then taken her out to celebrate when it turned out to be a false positive.

After that Rachel had washed her hands of Brody after discovering he was yes in fact a drug dealer, and she had gone a step further and cut off ties with Finn. It hurt her entire being to do that, but it had to be done. Those few days of terror had been an eye opener. She had her future ahead of her and Finn was her past. An important part of her past yes, but definitely her past.

After that it was like some kind of wall had been forever knocked down between Rachel and Santana. Sure the Latina seemed just as rude and crude as ever but Rachel understood her better now, she knew what kind of person the woman was. And after that Santana never directed any of her ire towards Rachel anyways, it was like she had been placed in a special category of people that was once only reserved for Brittany.

Weeks and months passed and the two girls became closer and closer until one day Rachel woke up, walked into the kitchen to find Santana leaning against the counter reading the newspaper, and suddenly just wanted to kiss her. So she did. And by some miraculous turn of events Santana kissed her right back.

It had been easy after that. No drama. No fighting. No fear. They had simply gone from enemies, to frenemies, to roommates, to actual friends, to girlfriends, and were now happily engaged in the course of a little less than eight years. Rachel liked to think it was probably the healthiest relationship she had ever been in when everything was considered.

And at the moment all she was considering was soaking in a nice hot bathtub with her fiancé and washing away the stress from her day. After a quick check of the watch to ensure that Kurt and Adam were still not home the NYADA student began walking towards the bathroom, removing articles of clothing as she went.

If she was right then Santana should be asleep in bed after working an early shift at the restaurant. She would wake her up with slow kisses and then drag her to the bathroom. Perfect plan. The plan however was sidetracked when she walked past the closed bathroom door and heard the Latina's voice on the other side.

Frowning she made to knock on the door but stopped midway. Santana was talking to someone and what she was saying weren't exactly that friendly. Quirking an eyebrow Rachel put her ear against the door to listen.

"Listen you little ugly shit I will fuck you up…You don't even want to know what I'm fucking capable of."

Rachel's breath stole in her throat and she felt a chill run down her spine. She hadn't heard Santana's HBIC voice in so long it was momentarily paralyzing.

"Yeah well I bet your mother was just as fucking ugly as you are!"

Rachel could feel her pulse racing almost as fast as her mind. Who was her fiancé talking to? Her sweet loving fiancé. She was obviously on the phone with someone but Rachel couldn't for the life of her figure out who it could be. The scenarios running through her head terrified her. The last few years had been smooth but Puck had moved to NYC recently and Santana and he had been spending a lot of time together. What if he had gotten Santana caught up in something dangerous?

Suddenly the Latina's voice change and the chill up Rachel's spine turned into a full body terror. Santana sounded scared. Santana never sounded scared.

"Hey no please okay. Please just stop. I was just kidding. I'm sure your mother was lovely. Oh god please don't hurt me."

A surge of protectiveness surged through Rachel's body and she didn't waste any time before throwing open the door ready to tell whoever the hell was on the other end of that phone call she would gut them like a fish.

And then she stopped.

There was a moment when Santana's terror filled eyes met Rachel's. True terror.

Rachel's eyes swept her fiancés body stuck somewhere between rage and utter confusion.

The Latina was naked, perched on top of the bathroom counter, and there was not a phone in sight.

Her eyes met Santana's again. She noticed her looking down and then back up at Rachel frantically.

Rachel followed the woman's eyes to the floor and froze. It was a spider. A very large spider yes. But it was a spider. Not someone hell bent on killing her fiancé. A spider.

"Santana…what?" Rachel asked as her heart calmed down.

Santana shook her head and looked up at the brunette. "Help me," she said pitifully.

Shaking her head in confusion Rachel looked back down. Yep it was still just a spider. "I thought someone was threatening to murder you," Rachel yelled making the Latina flinch and the spider move forwards and inch.

Santana's eyes became comically wide when the spider moved towards her. "Kill it!" She yelled flattening herself up against the mirror.

"Santana…it's just a spider," Rachel said completely flabbergasted by this entire scene.

"That is not just a spider!" Santana yelled pointing a finger at it. "That is an eight legged mercenary of Satan and if you ever wants to get all up on this again you will kill it now!" Rachel didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or yell at this point. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the spider and shook her head. "Please baby," Santana said in a voice so pathetic it made Rachel's heart ache.

Nodding to herself she glanced around the bathroom before her eyes fell on an old copy of vogue. Carefully she leant over and made it scoot it on to the magazine so she could toss it out the window only to hear Santana cry in protest.

"Okay," Rachel said glancing up at her girlfriend who was looking at her as if she was defusing a nuclear war head. Looking back down she frowned. "Sorry Mr. Spider," she said before rolling up the magazine and bringing it down on the spider with a solid whack. Sighing the diva scooped the decimated spider up with a wad of tissues before flushing him down the toilet.

"Oh thank god," Santana gasped as she clumsily climbed down from the sink and fell into Rachel's arms.

Rachel giggled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around the Latina. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders baby," she murmured kissing the woman's temple.

"I told you that wasn't a spider," Santana grumbled into the crook of her fiancé's neck.

"Right, mercenary of Satan," Rachel chuckled swaying them from side to side.

It seemed with the threat gone Santana was now coming to her senses and she tensed in Rachel's arms. Knowing exactly what her girlfriend needed Rachel held her a little tighter. "I'll never tell a soul," she promised leaning her head back until she could look into her fiancé's eyes.

So she got a crude, rude, rather uncouth fiancé who loved her fiercely. She could handle the occasional spider murder for that.


	9. Make You Feel My Love

Fic: Make You Feel My Love  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>**A/N: Possible trigger warning for described sexual assault. Also Santana Girl!Peen So no likey, no ready!  
>AN: Future Pezberry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana was at her desk when she got the call that nearly sent her world spinning off it's axis into the abyss.<p>

She shouldn't have been there is what kills her. She should have been downtown waiting on her wife of four years to finish signing autographs and posing for cameras. She should have been smiling proudly and feeling her heart beat fast in her chest whenever Rachel glanced over at her and winked occasionally. Afterwards she should have swept the starlet into a waiting limo and taken her home and made sweet love to her all night long. She should have been there to protect her. That was her job; to love honor and protect Rachel. It was her most important job.

But she wasn't there. She was instead at the office obsessing over a case that was still months away from court and flirting unabashedly with her new secretary.

Things had just somehow gotten so out of whack and she knew it was all her fault.

She had been the one to let things get to where they were now. She had been the one to start staying late at the office. She had been the one who had stopped going to every one of Rachel's night shows. She had let it start to slip out of her hands all for the sake of possibly making partner at the heartless law firm she represented.

And Rachel had just taken it all in that way she did. The diva had bent over backwards over the last year trying to fix what was obviously breaking in their relationship.

Every night without fail when Santana finally showed up around one p.m. there was a hot dinner waiting for her even if Rachel was so tired she could barely stand up. She had sent extravagant flowers that Santana had merely hummed at and then sat out in the corner of her office to collect dust. She had rushed across the city on her rehearsal breaks to bring Santana lunch. She had attended every single pointless firm party even if it meant handing over her well deserved role as Elphaba to her understudy.

And Santana had sat back and accepted all those things guiltlessly. Whenever her wife did complain the lawyer had made empty promises. I'll stop working so late. I'll come to more of your shows. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Someday.

All of these things rushed through Santana's mind in less then a second when she got the call.

She was staring down at a docket she had gone over several times already when her secretary Elise poked her blonde head in the office and smiled brightly at her.

"Ms. Lopez there is a call for you on line two," the legal assistant said, her voice teetering just on the edge of inappropriate huskiness.

Smirking to her self Santana sat back in her chair and looked up at the younger blonde. "Elise how many times do I have to tell you to call me Santana," she asked teasingly as she ran the tip of her pin over her lips, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"But I like calling you Ms. Lopez," Elise giggled, her eyes lingering on Santana's cleavage and make Santana's dick twitch slightly in her slacks.

"I bet you do," Santana said shaking her head and chuckling as she picked up her phone and punched in the number two. "This is Santana Lopez," she said smirking as Elise walked out of her office purposefully swaying her hips.

"Oh thank god," came Jessie St. James voice. The shakiness in it set Santana on edge instantly and she straightened up in her chair.

"What do you need St. James," she asked pushing the court docket away from her but keeping an eye on it.

"San you have to come now," Jessie said quickly and Santana shivered at the sound of yelling in the back ground.

"What's going on?" The lawyer asked gripping her phone tightly. "Is Rachel okay?"

"Just stop trying to fucking to touch her!" Jessie yelled to someone angrily. Santana heard someone yell back and she felt her heart jump into her throat when she heard her wife sob in the back ground.

"What the fuck is going on!" Santana shouted jumping up from her desk.

"Santana you need to get down to the theatre now," Jessie said quickly, his voice panicked.

"Tell me what's going on!" Santana ordered pinching her brow, her eyes now glaring down at the court docket.

"Rachel's been hurt. God it happened so fucking fast. We were out signing autographs and some crazy ass fan jumped the barrier and knocked her down," the star said quickly. "It all happened so fast I swear. One second she was up and the next second she was on the ground and he had his hand up her dress."

"Motherfucker!" Santana roared sweeping her hand across her desk and sending papers and her laptop flying across the office.

"She's freaking out San," Jessie said quickly. "She's bleeding from the back of her head but she won't let the EMT's close enough to check her out. She just keeps calling out your name."

"I'm coming now," Santana shouted furiously before throwing the phone across the room blindly. A crash was heard and she looked over to see the vase of flowers Rachel had sent her today over turned on the floor. Next to it laid a small white card.

Santana's heart beat furiously in her chest and she was only mildly aware of Elise's shocked gasp at the state of her office as she took three steps and picked up the card.

It was the florist's card and the meaning of the flowers was written on in bold letters.

**Yellow Jonquils - Love Me, Desire, Desire for Affection Returned – Purple Hyacinths - I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me.**

A sob bubbled in Santana's throat at the meanings of the flowers and she closed her eyes for a second before turning the card over in her hand and reading the words written in her wife's graceful swirling hand.

_I could make you happy; make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love._

A strangled sob tore through the Latina's body and her fist tightened around the card as she pulled it close to her heart.

The last year played through her mind in an instant. All of the missed shows. The missed dinners. The missed moments where she should have been holding on tightly to the best thing that ever happened to her.

And Rachel was standing there waiting for her all this time. And god, Santana knew she was blaming herself for it all, when all the starlet had ever done was be there for her.

Elise's voice broke through her misery and she turned to find the blonde looking at her nervously. "Is everything okay Santana?" The girl asked glancing down at her wrecked laptop.

Taking a deep breath Santana grabbed her purse and swept towards the door. She stopped at the exit and looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "It's Ms. Berry-Lopez," she growled before racing through the emptied corridors.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the lawyer was forcefully pushing her way through the crowd of paparazzi hovering around the entrance to the theatre like vultures. Her heart beat in her chest as she cleared the group only to see a line of stage security guards standing in front of the door.<p>

"Get out of my way," she bellowed trying to push through the men.

"Nobodies allowed in," one of the security guards growled crossing his arms in front of his chest menacingly.

"Get the fuck out of my way my wife is in there!" Santana roared pushing the man backwards furiously.

"Don't push me Lady," the guard growled as the other guards moved closer to them.

"I swear to god if you don't get the fuck out of my way now I'm going to rip you all limb from limb," Santana bellowed pushing the man back with enough force to send him flying to the ground.

Not even glancing down at him the Latina quickly stepped over him and ripped open the theatre door. Racing in the door she was met with a large crowd of stagehands and extras and her heart raced as she pushed through them, completely uncaring about the security guards shouting behind her.

With one strong push she parted the group and her face went white and the sight of her wife curled up into herself on a chair and Jessie standing protectively in front of her.

The man's eyes lit up at recognition and he waved off the security angrily as Santana cut through the space between them in four desperate strides. Her arms instantly wrapped around the starlet and she let out a sob as she felt warm blood cover her hand.

Rachel let out a strangled whimper and she blindly tried to get out of the Latina's arms. "Rachel its okay it's me Santana," Santana whispered tightening her hold around the petite singer's shaking body.

Rachel's eyes opened instantly and Santana sucked in a pained breath at the look of utter despair she found in them. "Oh god," Rachel moaned lurching forwards and burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"It's okay I've got you, I'm here now," the lawyer whispered soothingly as she ran her hand up and down her wife's back. As Rachel trembled in her arms Santana glanced up and growled at the crowd of stage hands and extras gawking at the couple. "Get them the fuck out of here," she yelled at Jessie who instantly turned around and began shouting directions at people. "Its okay baby, I've got you. I've got you," Santana murmured into her wife's chestnut hair as the crowd began to clear out of the lobby.

"Santana they need to check her head," Jessie said crouching down next to the couple and motioning towards the two EMTs standing carefully off to the side.

Santana nodded to let the man know she had heard before she carefully pushed her wife away from her body enough to see her face. "Baby they need to look you over," she murmured cupping the brunette's cheek and coaxing her eyes open.

Red rimmed eyes looked back at her and Santana had to fight a sob at the look of fear across her wife's face. "It's okay, I'm not letting you go," she whispered leaning forwards and kissing the women softly on the lips when she felt Rachel's hands grip her shirt tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whimpered pitifully as an EMT crouched behind them and started to carefully wife the blood away from her hair.

"No shh," Santana said leaning forwards until their foreheads were touching. "You don't have anything to be sorry about," she whispered forcing herself to be strong and not break down sobbing.

"I do though," Rachel whimpered, wincing in pain as the EMT started to carefully part her hair. "I must. Something is wrong with us."

"No baby it's me," Santana whispered clenching her jaw and shaking her head furiously. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's all been me and I'm so so fucking sorry."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, sniffling quietly as the EMT behind her asked his partner for a pair of tweezers.

"This might hurt a little," the man said quietly. "There's a small piece of glass in here."

"Just be gentle please," Santana said never taking her eyes off of Rachel's. "I was stupid baby. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry," the lawyer whispered sadly as her wife trembled in her arms.

"Do you still love me?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking as she stared down at her hands and winced again at the pain in the back of her head.

Santana had to take a deep breath at that to keep her self from sobbing before her hands reached up and cupped the woman's cheeks. "I love you with my entire heart baby, and I'm so fucking sorry I made you doubt that. I'm so fucking sorry. And I'm so fucking sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"I love you too," Rachel whimpered closing her eyes and relaxing into her wife's body as the EMT rubbed some antiseptic into the cut on the back of her head.

"This is going to be sore for a couple of days," he said softly as he stood up and looked down at them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Santana asked pulling her tightly to her body and shakily breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with blood.

"Yah she'll be okay," the EMT said pulling off his gloves and handing them to his partner to dispose of. "It wasn't a very big cut but head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Just make sure you keep rubbing antiseptic into it and have her relax. If her head hurts give her some ibuprofen."

"Okay," Santana said nodding to him as he stepped away and a police officer stepped forwards. "I want the cretin who did this castrated," she growled angrily as her arms tightened protectively around her wife.

The police officer smiled softly down at the couple. "I can't promise castration but he will do time for this," she said smiling gently. "I'm Officer Jennings. I need to get a statement from Ms. Lopez and take some pictures. It should only take a few minutes."

"Okay," Santana said nodding once before gently pushing her wife away. "You okay to do this?" She asked smoothing back the stinger's hair and wiping away her smudged mascara as best as she could.

Rachel took a deep breath before meeting her wife's eyes and nodding slowly. "I'm okay," she said turning to look at the officer.

"Okay," Officer Jennings said setting down next to the women and pulling out a notepad. "Now as I understand it this was not the first altercation you've had with the suspect correct?"

"Yes that is correct," Rachel murmured thickly staring straight ahead.

Santana reeled at this new information and quickly shifted into her wife's line of vision. "What do you mean this isn't the first time?" She asked quickly, her voice bordering on the edge of hysteria.

"Last week," Rachel said looking down at her hands before looking back up at her wife. "After the show Friday night when we were signing autographs he grabbed my wrist…tight," she murmured.

At this Santana let out a strangled sob and looked down at her wife's delicate wrists to see the fading purple outline of a hand wrapped around it. "Oh my god," she stammered, her eyes swimming with tears. "Rachel why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked looking up at the women with wide tearful eyes.

"There's just been so much going on," Rachel said shaking her head, her eyes wide with sadness. "I didn't…I didn't want to upset you. That's why I asked you to come to my shows this week."

"Oh god," Santana choked staring down at the mottled skin and fighting back bile. She had asked. Rachel had asked her every morning if she would make it to her show and Santana had answered every day with a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. "I'm so fucking sorry," she choked out looking up into her wife's reddened eyes.

"No please don't be sorry," Rachel said covering her mouth and closing her eyes for a second. "I should have told you."

"I should have fucking noticed!" Santana shouted standing up suddenly, her body unable to keep still under her bubbling guilt and frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel's body tremble and shy away from hers and she fought with every bit of control she had to sit down and grab the woman's hands. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so fucking sorry," she said shaking her head in despair.

"It's okay," Rachel said pitifully. "Just please. Just…just hold me," she begged sadly.

Instantly Santana's arms made their way around her wife's petite frame and she allowed her to burrow into her chest, her face poking out just enough to be able to speak to the officer who was waiting patiently. Her eyes downcast to give the couple a moment of privacy.

"Okay," Officer Jennings asked nodding her head questioningly at the couple.

"Okay," Rachel said nodding her head. "To answer your question yes there was an altercation last week with the same man. He grabbed my wrist but a security guard close by started walking towards us and he disappeared into the crowd."

"Did he ask you any questions then?" The officer said looking back to her notepad.

"Yes he asked about my personal life…and about Santana and our relationship," Rachel said shifting uncomfortably and clinging a bit tighter to Santana's shirt.

"Anything else?" The officer asked carefully.

Rachel hesitated for a second before looking up at her wife who just nodded through her tears and gave her a light squeeze. "He asked a lot of questions about my sexuality. How I know I was gay and the like."

"All right," the officer said nodding. "What happened tonight?"

Rachel cleared her throat at this and sighed deeply. "I was making my rounds through the fans and suddenly he was on me. I didn't even see him jump the barrier. He was just suddenly there and…and my head hurt," the singer mumbled, her eyes closing tightly.

"Did he say anything?" the Jennings as softly, leaning forwards to give them privacy from the scattered people still standing in the lobby.

"He said that…that he was in love with me and he knew I loved him and he was going to make everything better," Rachel mumbled, her voice beginning to crack with emotion.

"Are we almost done," Santana snapped, her patience wearing thin as her wife trembled in her arms and her guilt nagged at her heart.

"Almost," the officer said, her expression pained. "What happened next Ms. Lopez," she asked, her eyes downcast.

Rachel trembled in her wife's arms at this and her voice was muffled as she put her face to the Latina's chest. "I felt his hand on the inside of my t-thigh pushing hard…a-and then Saul and Peter pulled him off of me."

"Okay, that is all I need tonight," the officer said quickly closing up her pad and looking at Santana apologetically. "I just need to take a photo of the back of her head, her wrist, and her thigh."

"Does that have to happen tonight?" Santana growled furiously, her eyes darting around the room at the people watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"I'm sorry but it does. The sooner the better," the police woman murmured softly waving over another officer holding a small camera. "We'll make it quick I promise."

Santana glared at the two officers almost challengingly before looking down at her wife. She felt caged in that moment. The lawyer side of her knew that the officer was right. The sooner they got these pictures the stronger they would hold up in court. But the protective side of her holding onto her wife wanted nothing more then to take the singer to their home and never let her out of her sight again. Rachel shifted in her arms and she quickly looked down to feel the women nod against her chest. "Are you sure," she whispered pressing her lips to the woman's ear.

"I just want to go home," Rachel said before taking a deep breath and turning to the officer.

Santana sat watching the process in silence. Words could not express the anger and guilt she felt as the officers turned Rachel's head this way and that way, and she had to physically choke back bile when her wife raised her skirt enough to show of the large hand shaped bruise on her thigh. Some sadistic monster had had his hand on her fucking wife. He had put his hand against her thigh as if it was his property and what made it all worse was he had touched somewhere Santana hadn't even seen properly in more than six months.

The fading bruise around her wife's delicate wrist made the Latina want to simultaneously scream and throw her self off the highest building. A week. An entire fucking week that bruise had been there and she had missed it. She was supposed to notice things like that. When they were dating in High School she noticed everything about the brunette down to the length of her eye lashes. And now she had missed a gigantic bruise.

Just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore Rachel shifted in her arms and she looked up to see the Officer staring down at them sadly. "That's all I need for tonight. I'll contact you tomorrow to discuss further charges."

"I want him to go down for everything," Santana said, her voice lethal as she pulled a business card out of her purse and handed it to the officer. "Stalking, sexual assault, assault, everything."

"I understand," the officer said nodding her head and pocketing the card and walking towards the security guards to take their statements.

Jessie stepped up to the couple and gently laid his hand on Santana's shoulder. "There's a limo waiting at the back for you two," he said softly.

"Okay," Santana said taking a deep breath before standing up and gently pulling Rachel with her. "Let's go home baby," she said softly kissing the starlet on her temple.

"Yes please," Rachel murmured nodding slightly against the Latina's chest.

"Thank you for calling me Jessie," Santana said as the boy handed off Rachel's purse. "And for keeping everyone away from her."

"I just wish I could have done more," Jessie sighed shaking his head.

"Me to," Santana murmured taking a deep breath before bending over slightly and hooking her arms under her wife's knees. Rachel gave a small whimper at the action and her arms quickly wrapped around the Latina's neck before she buried her face in it.

"Call me tomorrow," Jessie asked, his eyes misty as he watched the normally strong independent singer burrow into her wife's body in exhaustion and pain.

"Will do," Santana said before turning away and making her way to the hall that lead to the dressing rooms. As she passed through the empty corridors holding her wife protectively in her arms Santana had to choke back tears several times.

She couldn't help but remember how when Rachel had first landed her role on Wicked two years ago they had both been so excited. Every night Santana would sneak back to her dressing room with a bouquet of roses and a cup of warm honey tea and she would watch lovingly as Rachel was set up in her makeup and costume.

Then she would take her seat in the front row of the audience and become absolutely spell bound as her wife took the stage. Each time had given her chills, the same chills she had felt in Sophomore year when she first heard her wife sing. She would laugh and cry and feel so damn proud of Rachel that it took all of her self control to not stand up on the curtain call and scream that that woman up there was her wife and nobody in the world was as perfect as she was.

After every show she would take her wife home and make love to her for hours, until the starlet could barely keep her eyes open, and sometimes even after that.

She had never missed a night show for that first year. Now a year later and she had been to a handful of shows. Usually only on nights she needed to impress a client.

She had fucked up and Rachel had paid for it.

She gave a start when she realized they had reached the back entrance and she tightened her arms around her wife's soft body protectively as she peaked her head out looking for stray paparazzi. Sighing in relief when she saw none she quickly moved towards the limo and nodded to the driver when he held open the door.

"I've got to put you down for a second," she whispered into her wife's ear and waited until she nodded before gently maneuvering the diva into the seat.

Quickly Santana rambled off the address to the driver and slipped him a mess of bills asking him to get there as quick as humanly possible before sliding into the limo and pulling her wife into her lap.

"I'm so fucking sorry Baby," she whispered holding the starlet tightly in her arms and letting her self relax slightly. "I'm so sorry for everything. I swear to god I'm going to protect you from now one. I swear to god."

"Just hold me please," Rachel asked burying her face in the lawyer's neck and clinging to her shirt.

"Forever," Santana whispered allowing a few tears to roll down her cheeks as she softly rocked the woman in her arms.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they pulled up to their apartment building and Santana completely ignored the odd looks they received as she cradled her wife in her arms and told the doorman their floor number.<p>

It wasn't until she had gotten them across their threshold and double checked all of the locks on their door before she let herself truly relax. They were home. They were in their home and Rachel was in her arms and she could truly protect her here.

Silently the woman carried her wife through their plush pent house apartment and into their bedroom. "I'm going to set you down for a second and go draw up a hot bath," she whispered into Rachel's shoulder as she pulled back their comforter.

"Okay," Rachel replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

Gently the Latina maneuvered her onto the bed and kissed her forehead before walking into their bathroom. Quickly she stopped up the claw foot bathtub and started filling it with hot water. Only then, when the sound would be muffled by the running tap did she let herself sob in anger and shame. All of this time. All of the things they had gone through just to nearly lose her while she was sitting behind a lousy desk flirting with a brainless secretary.

A hand on her shoulder made Santana's body freeze and she slowly turned to see Rachel looking at her with large red eyes. "I'm so sorry," Santana whispered shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh," Rachel hushed throatily as she gently reached up and wiped away the woman's tears. "Later. Now can…can we please just take a bath together?"

"Of course," Santana whimpered pulling her wife into her arms. There would be time later for apologies and explanations. Right now she just wanted to hold the woman and never let go.

Slowly she undressed her wife and helped her get into the bathtub before pulling off her own clothing and sinking into warm water behind her. "I love you so much," Santana whispered pulling the woman flush against her body and holding her tightly.

"Y-you promise?" Rachel asked fighting back tears as she relaxed into her wife's strong arms.

"I promise with all my heart," Santana murmured as she stilled her hands and began to wash the dried blood out of Rachel's hair. "Tell me if it hurts," she whispered when Rachel shivered in her arms.

She worked quietly, her eyes intense and focused until Rachel's hair was once again its deep chestnut brown color and not tainted. When she was done she pulled the woman back into her arms and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," Rachel whispered turning her head and kissing the corner of the Latina's mouth.

"I love you too," Santana replied, her eyes trained on the bruise on the inside of the singer's thigh. It was ugly. Large and ugly and she didn't know whether to scream or cry at the sight of it.

"This wasn't your fault," Rachel whispered following her eyes.

"How can you say that Rachel?" Santana asked shaking her head quickly and wiping away a frustrated tear. "I should have been there tonight."

"It still would have happened," Rachel murmured turning until she could see her wife's face and forcing her to look at her. "The important part is you came…I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Oh god," Santana whimpered brokenly as she rested her forehead against Rachel's and pulled the woman until she was straddling her lap. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll do anything to fix this."

Rachel was silent before she nodded slightly. "I…I think we need to see a counselor," the shorter woman mumbled.

"Yes," Santana said without a moment's hesitation. "We will go as soon as soon as you want. I'll call Quinn tomorrow and see if she can refer someone for us."

Rachel seemed to struggle for a moment before burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck. "And…could you take a few days off from work?"

"Baby I can take all the time you want me to. I will quit if you ask me to," Santana said, again without hesitating as she rocked her wife's body slowly in her lap.

"I'm going to get my understudy to cover for a while," Rachel sighed against Santana's tanned skin.

"I'll call your manager for you tomorrow and tell him. I want you to rest," Santana whispered as she ran her hands up and down her wife's back.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured softly shifting her hips and running her center over Santana's, causing them both to let out quiet moans.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered trying to keep her mind off the fact that Rachel was beginning to slowly, purposefully cant her hips against her length.

"Show me," Rachel asked softly as she reached a hand between them and wrapped her hand around Santana's dick. "Please?"

"Rachel you just got hurt," Santana whispered closing her eyes and trying to cool her hormones.

"Please Santana…please," Rachel whimpered tightening her arms around her wife's shoulders.

"Okay," Santana murmured craning her neck until she could see Rachel's face. "But if it hurts. If it's too much stop me."

"I need to feel you," was Rachel's whimpered reply.

"Okay," Santana whispered before reaching down into the steaming water and covering Rachel's hand with her own. Carefully she moved the woman's hand up and down her shaft until she was hard and then she gently pulled on her hips until she was lined up.

Rachel let out a small moan that made Santana want to cry in relief and anger at herself when Santana entered her. She hadn't heard that sound in so long. Months and months of depriving both of them of this. And now with her dick slowly bottoming out in her wife she couldn't find a reason why.

Rachel seemed to sense her inner turmoil because soon soft hands cupped her cheeks and forced her eyes open. "I love you," the singer whimpered as Santana began to gently thrust up into her.

"I love you too," Santana whispered, biting her lip as Rachel squeezed her tightly. It was so familiar. Like coming home. But a large part of her was still so angry. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be sitting in a bathtub with her gorgeous wife moving up and down on her dick like the last year hadn't happened. Clearing her throat as she planted her feet on the bottom of the tub she met Rachel's eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything," Rachel moaned out Santana hit deeper and deeper into her.

"Promise me that you won't forgive me until I've earned it. I know it goes against your nature but promise me," Santana said as a sweat broke out across her brow and she began to pick up her pace, trying to find that spot that would make Rachel's body tremble atop her.

She could see the turmoil at her request in Rachel's eyes, but she meant it. She needed to work for this. To prove that she was sorry. "Please baby?" She asked shifting her hips slightly for a better angle.

Rachel moaned and nodded before throatily saying okay. Feeling just the smallest amount of relief pass through her Santana picked up her pace and moved her hand until she could rub small circles around the woman's clit.

"Oh god, San," Rachel whimpered arching her back. Santana wasted no time before leaning forwards and taking a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking it in between her teeth just the way she knew Rachel loved it.

"I'm going to prove it to you," Santana panted releasing the woman's nipple and gently pulling the woman forwards until they were eye to eye. "I'm going to be better. No more late nights. No more missed shows."

Rachel's body began to tremble in her arms and Santana could tell the woman was forcing herself to keep her eyes open. "When…oh god…when my show is over can we start a family?" Rachel asked bracing one hand on the side of the tub as Santana pounded into her, managing to hit her g-spot over and over again.

That was another thing Rachel had wanted. Before all of this. Before this year had happened they had started talking about having children. Santana had been all for it. And then work had picked up and she had lost sight of what was important. No more. As soon as they fixed their problems and got back to the way things were she would give Rachel all the babies she could ever want. "Yes," Santana hissed as her balls started to tighten. "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh god Tana, I'm gonna…oh god," Rachel moaned out, her head falling onto Santana's shoulder as her hips drew up and down her wife's length.

"Just let go baby," Santana said biting her wife's shoulder to stave off her impending orgasm. "I've got you. I'm never letting go again."

Rachel's body began to violently tremble and water splashed over the edge of the tub when the woman let out a desperate howl and covered Santana's dick in her cum. "Fuck I love you," Santana half sobbed, half prayed out as she began shooting her load deep into her wife.

The two sat in the bath trembling and holding on to each other for dear life until Santana noticed her wife shivering. "Come on," she whispered helping her stand up and pulling her into her arms.

Quietly she walked them to the bedroom and laid them down in the center of the bed, her eyes watching as Rachel let out a content sigh.

Santana laid awake for hours after that, just watching her wife's chest rise and fall against hers. Sometimes she cried. Sometimes she had to force herself to stay in bed and not go and find the man who had touched her wife and kill him. Sometimes she had to force herself to stay in bed and not beat the ever loving shit out of herself.

Finally though her mind gave into her exhaustion and she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with her arms protectively wrapped around her wife.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	10. Maybe, just maybe

Santana growled lowly as she caught sight of some fugly theatre guy trying to hit on Rachel. Things were weird between them right now after Rachel's betrayal but they were looking up a bit. And even if they weren't there was no way she was going to let the tiny diva get taken advantage of.

Setting her drink on the cluttered counter she stalked through the party, carefully pushing aside drunken NYADA students as she neared them.

That careful approach went out the window though when the boy grabbed Rachel's wrist and motioned towards the stairs. All it took was one glimmer of obvious fear in Rachel's very glassy drunken eyes before Santana was pushing people out of her way left and right to get to them.

"Get your fucking paws off of her scum sucker," Santana bellowed pushing him away from the brunette and standing protectively in front of her.

"Hey calm down, we were just having a good time," the boy said laughing obnoxiously and holding his hands up in the air.

"Yeah cause scaring a girl is a real good time all around dumbass," Santana growled balling her fists up at her side. "Jesus Christ is every straight guy at NYADA a fucking idiot or something?"

"Hey calm the fuck down," he sputtered, his face turning red as the people around them started to watch the altercation.

"Fuck you," Santana snapped turning around and grabbing Rachel's hand. "Come on lets get you home."

Rachel looked up at her with very foggy yet appreciative eyes and nodded as Santana protectively slung an arm over her shoulder and started to move them away from the fuming guy. "Hey it's not like she wouldn't have done it. It's no secret that she's the slut of our entire class," the guy yelled after them.

Instantly Rachel froze at Santana's side, her big brown eyes tearing up immediately. Santana took a second to calm herself before turning around and slapping the boy with every ounce of strength he had, sending him flying backwards into the arms of a group of shocked onlookers. "You even come near her again you're dead," she growled before throwing an arm over the crying girl and leading her out of the party.

Thirty minutes later Santana pushed open their door and led a silent Rachel into their apartment. "Come on lets get you to bed," she murmured shaking her aching hand lightly at her side.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked frowning and grabbing a hold of the girl's hand.

"Yeah I think I just sprained my hand against that idiot's face," Santana grumbled letting it fall to her side and awkwardly looking at the couch. "I'm gonna go to sleep," she said walking over and grabbing her pjs before heading into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked back into the living area to find Rachel sitting on the couch and sobbing into her hands. "Whoa hey it's alright," the Latina said dropping her clothing on ground and rushing to the girl's side to pull her into her arms.

"It's not all right," Rachel sobbed shaking her head. "I've made such a mess of my life so quickly and I just can't understand anything. I was so excited to come to New York and I just keep screwing up one thing after another."

"You're just adjusting," Santana offered wiping away the girl's tears. "Change is weird. When I got to Kentucky I glanced at a girl and freaked out enough to break up with Brittany."

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said looking up at the Latina sympathetically.

"It's my own fault," Santana mumbled shaking her head.

"You seem to be doing okay here, despite my horrific actions towards you," Rachel murmured relaxing in Santana's arms and burying her face in her neck.

"Hey I told you I get it," Santana said letting her head fall back against the couch. "We fought non-stop for nearly three years. Of course you're not gonna believe a word I say to you right off the bat."

"But I should have," Rachel murmured. "I should have believed you because you are my friend and I don't think you've ever lied to me, at least not about anything big."

"It's whatever," Santana mumbled uncomfortably shaking her head and stopping herself from running her fingers through brown hair. It felt nice to be this close to someone.

"No," Rachel said back up so she could look into Santana's eyes. "It's not whatever. Your are the only person since I got here who has actually been completely real with me. Everyone else…everyone else has either lied or encouraged me to be someone that I'm not. I promise I'll never do that again to you."

Santana was silent a moment before nodding. "Okay," she said pulling Rachel back against her. "I told you I'm looking out for you. Just trust me."

"I do," Rachel murmured absentmindedly running her fingers over the Latina's collarbone and causing her to shiver lightly.

"Good," Santana said a little throatily and nodded. "No get off Hobbit I needs my beauty sleep."

Rachel giggled but dislodged herself from the woman none the less. She was halfway towards the sheet designating her bedroom before she stopped and looked back at the former Cheerio. "This is silly," she said crossing her arms as Santana arranged the pillows on the couch.

"What's silly?" Santana frowned as she searched around the floor for Kurt's pillow.

"This," Rachel said walking up to her and pointing down at the couch. "You sleeping on this tiny couch that Kurt and I got at Goodwill when I've got a gigantic bed in my room."

"You trying to get me into you bed Berry?" Santana teased her voice slightly hopeful at the notion of not having to sleep on the tiny couch and not having to sleep alone for the first time in months.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the woman before smiling. "Come on," she said grabbing the Latina's hand and dragging her behind her.

Santana smiled and looked down at her hand encased in Rachel's.

She had to admit those weren't manly at all.

And in the morning when she woke up with Rachel Berry pressed up against her body, her lips pressed just against her neck, she had to admit that maybe, just maybe, she had more than just "family love" for the girl.


	11. 100 Simple Rules For Dating My Hobbit

Santana Lopez liked rules...on the premise that they were her rules of course. She was actually quite proud of the effectiveness of her rules. From the age of six when she had first listed her play ground rules to the class never a one had been broken. On occasion some people tried to bend the rules of course. Fucking rebels and all that shit. But each one of them had lived to regret that.

She had set the play ground rules.

She had drafted and made the McKinley High School Social Hierarchy Rules unbreakable law.

In all of her years of making various rules to be followed by everyone who met her she had never once been inclusive in them either. She followed her own rules and if she broke them then she was punished accordingly by the masses same as anyone else.

But that was rare. She had never given it much thought; the fact that when she drafted the rules she drafted them in a way that was almost always very favorable to herself.

It was somewhat a punch in the face when she realized it. She felt a little dirty. Like a politician who makes a tax break for millionaires law when he is of course a millionaire himself.

She came upon the realization as most true breakthroughs are made. She was in the shower singing into a bottle of shampoo.

She had been living with Rachel Freaking Berry for a year and a half at this point. Their apartment was small, practically dilapidated, and the hot water was shifty at best. And it was the best home she had ever had, and it was because she lived with Rachel Freaking Berry.

Sure at first the living arrangement had been precarious to say the best. They both had very extreme personalities and to be frank there were prisoners in maximum security prisons with more living space then they had. Of course shit was going to go down.

It didn't help that their emotions were all fucked up. Rachel had just broken up with Finn and Santana and Brittany had ended things, peacefully of course, but still a break up was a break up.

So shit was thrown, threats were made, and one very brave or very stupid neighbor had padded up to their door at four a.m. to ask if Santana would turn down Nicki Minaj and if Rachel would turn down Barbara Streisand. Poor fucker didn't know what hit him. Literally. It could have been a remote control but it might have been a curling iron. Which one caused the black eye was to be one of the great unsolved mysteries of his life.

Eventually things settled down. And then Rachel had verbally assaulted a random man for grabbing Santana's ass so thoroughly that he had cried in the middle of the street and actually apologized to Santana on his knees. After that they became epic.

In all of her years of life Santana had never felt protected by anyone she knew. She was always the protector. So to have that little five foot nothing girl traumatize a perfect stranger in her defense touched Santana very deeply. It also won Rachel Berry the best friend Santana could be without breaking the Geneva Convention.

Of course being her best friend had responsibilities. And Santana's main responsibility was making absolutely sure that Rachel happy with her life. This proved to be a problem though when Rachel's aptitude for picking complete ass hats to date reared its ugly head. After Santana had been obligated to slash her fifth set of tires in six months she decided enough was enough. All new applicants for the role of Rachel Berry's significant other now had to cross her desk before they could even hope for an interview with the diva.

And thus a set of rules were born, and subsequently subconsciously tailored to the extent that Santana was the only person alive who could possibly follow them. What were these rules you ask?

Simple Rules For Dating My Hobbit

Never under any circumstances do you make Rachel cry. The girl had cried enough. The only exception to this rule is happy tears. She deserves those. She never got enough of them.

Never under any circumstances feed Rachel anything that was once alive or comes from something that is alive. There is no exception to this rule.

Never under any circumstances do you even suggest aloud that Rachel is any of the following; bossy, selfish, or annoying. Yes Rachel has the ability to be all three at times. But so does everyone. If you have a problem with the way she is acting you talk to her like an adult. Ten out of ten times she does not realize she is acting this way and ten out of ten times she will apologize and curb her behavior.

Never under any circumstances not pre-approved by me are you to drink alcohol with or near Rachel. She is very trusting by nature. She sees the good in everyone. I however see the bad in everyone.

No means no. Rachel Berry has a high set of morals by which she lives her life by. You will respect those morals. If she says no to you, it means no. It does not mean try harder. It does not mean loosen her up with alcohol (see rule number 4). And it does not mean she is playing hard to get. Anyone caught breaking this rule will deal directly with me. And I will make their death look like an accident without an iota or reasonable doubt surrounding it.

At first those were the only rules but as time went on some were added to the list, each one subsequently become more and more tailored to fit Santana.

Rachel is very in touch with her faith therefore you will be too. Meaning you need to have an extreme understanding of the Jewish religion.

Rachel is very dedicated to her morning work out regime and it shows. Meaning you have to be understanding about that. Any bitching you do about her six a.m. alarm going off will be punished by me.

Addendum to rule 2. Rachel is a vegan you moron which means you need to learn how to cook for her or at the very least make absolutely positive that any restaurant you take her to offers her more dietary choices then fucking lettuce.

Rachel expresses herself through her music and understands people better when they express themselves through music so get used to that. She is to be serenaded at least bi-weekly.

Slowly they turned into a crazy set of demands to be honest; a crazy set of demands that only someone who understood and lived with the girl would truly be able to keep up with.

Honestly Santana didn't realize what she was doing until that moment when she was standing in the shower currently trying to nail down the words for rule number 89. The rule was basically saying that if you had a remote chance of getting Rachel Berry pregnant and basically fucking up her dreams then you had almost no chance with the girl.

Suddenly the shampoo bottle crashed to the ground and Santana let out a little gasp of realization. All these rules. Eighty-eight rules rounding on ninety and the girl hadn't even dated anyone since rule number twelve was enacted.

In a flash the woman was toweling off and racing the whole ten feet into their kitchen to find Rachel baking cookies and humming softly under her breath. Swallowing around a lump in her throat Santana stepped forwards and rested a hand on the brunettes arm.

"Hey Tana," Rachel said smiling up at the girl and kissing her cheek before looking back at the cookie dough.

"Rach…I need to talk to you," Santana said pulling her towel tighter around her body.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked frowning quickly and wiping her hands off so she could give the Latina her full attention.

"Not really…I think I just realized something and I feel like shit about it," Santana murmured staring up at the ceiling and trying to calm her nerves.

"What did you realize?" Rachel asked stepping forwards and putting a hand on the woman's hip. That was normal. They were touchy feely friends based on the fact that they had less than a hundred feet of living space and shared a bed. The normality of it calmed Santana down enough to look into the girl's eyes.

"I just realized that I've been basically keeping you from dating anyone," Santana sighed shaking her head. "With all those stupid rules."

At this Rachel smiled sadly and shook her head. "Santana those rules are not at all stupid. They're the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. The fact that you care about me enough to want the best for me…it blows my mind."

"Do you mean that?" Santana asked rubbing the back of her neck. "Because I just realized like they're kind of crazy. Like I got carried away with my cray cray and no one can live up to all that shit."

"That is a complete lie," Rachel chuckled shaking her head and going back to her cookies.

"What do you mean? Rachel there is a rule in there stating that anyone who wants to date you has to know your Nana's secret recipe for vegetable broth. The only people who know that recipe is you, your Papa, your Nana, and me. Everyone else is forbidden from knowing it," Santana grumbled looking down at the floor.

Rachel let out a slight giggle before resting her fingers under Santana's chin and forcing her to meet her eyes. "It's a complete lie because those rules are not impossible. You manage to follow each and every one of them perfectly."

"But…I…" Santana's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds as recognition dawned on her. Suddenly she was acutely aware of Rachel's hand on her hips again, slightly stroking her thumb across the threadbare towel, a towel she was completely naked under. The Latina's face turned hot and she looked down at the hand on her hip just in time to hear Rachel chuckle lightly.

"Please tell me that you just realized that you've been tailoring all of these rules for yourself," Rachel murmured putting her other hand on Santana's other hip and pulling her forwards a bit.

Santana sucked in a breath and looked down at the girl's other hand before looking up shyly. "And…you're okay with that?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh Santana," Rachel giggled shaking her head. "If I wasn't don't you think I would have stopped you after the rule stating that no one was allowed to date me if they couldn't do a perfect duet with me at the drop of a hat, or the rule stating that no one was allowed to spend the night in my bed but you?"

"W-what are you saying?" Santana asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm saying that we've been dating for almost six months now, you just haven't realized it until now," Rachel hummed running a hand up Santana's arm slowly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Santana asked, her breath coming out in shallow pants now.

"A few different reasons," Rachel chuckled. "The first being that I know you. It might take you a while to get to a place in your mind and pushing you is the worst thing a person can do." Santana nodded because that was true. "The second being that in my mind you're going to be in my life forever so I didn't see any reason to push you to begin with. We've got time." Again Santana nodded. Very true. "And the last is because it was slightly adorable and completely breath taking to watch you get to this moment," Rachel admitted in a shy voice that made something deep stir in Santana's chest.

Opening her eyes she looked down at the girl and took a deep breath. "So Rachel Berry…if we're dating does that mean I get to kiss you?"

"Yes it does," Rachel whispered contently as Santana's hand rested on her hips and squeezed lightly.

Santana leant in, her heart racing a million miles per hour, but stopped just before her lips were touching Rachel's. "I just came up with a new rule," she grumbled huskily.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, her breaths coming out in soft puffs against Santana's lips.

"Rule number 89. No one dates Rachel Berry except for Santana Lopez."

"I can totally live with that," Rachel whispered digging her fingers into Santana's hips.

"Good," Santana chuckled before contently closing the distance.


	12. A Different Kind Of First Time

Fic: A Different Kind Of First Time

Author: JR Boone

Rating: M because this is some serious smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.

**A/N: This one-shot contains very graphic sex and Santana and Rachel entering into a Dominant/submissive relationship. If that is not your cup of tea I suggest you run, run far away and never return. **

**A/N: Filled from an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr JR-Abraxas. Much love and thanks to mi tumblr amiga itsacurse for beta'ing for me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez took a deep calming breath before unlocking her front door and quietly pushing it open. She could almost literally feel her heart beating in her chest as she walked through the threshold and stepped inside of the apartment. Steeling her nerves one last time she shut the door and locked it behind her before she allowed her eyes to sweep into the living room area.<p>

The sight before her literally stole her breath away and Santana was forced to lean back against the door to steady herself. She had known that this was a very possible moment, and honestly she had hoped that this is what she would see when she walked in. All day it had been in the forefront of her mind, but to actually see it? God it was life altering in every way.

Kneeling, on the floor in a perfect show of submission, was Rachel Berry. Her tan skin was flushed and fully on display for the Latina and for a second Santana felt overwhelmed. Her eyes hungrily drank in the singer's naked form, perfect round breasts that ended in hardened nipples that begged to be touched, a tight toned stomach that was clenching slightly in the cool air, a perfectly groomed patch of curly hair that just slightly glistened in the dim light, and tiny perfect hands that lay just on top of her thighs that were just waiting to be parted and explored. The girl was just so beautiful.

She wondered distantly for the millionth time why she had never seen this in High School. Why she hadn't let herself see this. All that time lost. Quickly she shook her head and took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time for this.

Not now when Rachel was visibly shaking, her eyes shut tightly and her bottom lip caught nervously between her teeth. Right now Rachel needed Santana to take control of the situation and be unwaveringly strong. That's what this entire moment was about in the first place.

Silently Santana set down her purse and kicked off her shoes before crossing the distance between them and staring down at Rachel's naked body. Up close the petite girl's trembling was all the more obvious and Santana wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her. But she couldn't. Not yet. First there were things that needed to…no, had to be done.

Very gently she laid a hand on the back of the brunette's head and ran her fingers through her silky locks. Rachel gave the smallest of flinches at the sudden touch and her eyes opened slowly to look up at Santana.

Rachel's eyes were filled with so much trust and want and desire that Santana only just avoided gasping. Instead she looked away and let her eyes roam around their shared apartment. They had cut out their own little slice of heaven here in NYC in the five years since graduation, been through each others ups and downs, and Santana could honestly say that this is not anything either of them had expected to happen. But it was happening now and fuck Santana wanted it, needed it, like she needed oxygen.

So tenderly it could border on worship Santana let her hand ghost down till she was cupping Rachel's cheek before she took one last breath and met her eyes again. "You're positive?" She asked, her voice coming out strong and commanding.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed for the smallest of seconds before she leant into Santana's hand and nodded. "Yes…ma'am."

"Okay," Santana said, all doubt erased from her mind and her heart skipping a beat at the voiced respect. Slipping into her dominant mindset she let her fingers stroke across Rachel's bottom jaw and her thumb sooth the girl's bottom lip. "Last night I told you to choose a word that meant you needed us to stop whatever was happening. Have you though of one?"

"Yes I have," Rachel said her voice thick with obvious mixed arousal and nerves.

"What is it?" Santana asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yellow," Rachel said clearing her throat slightly and taking a deep breath. "It's yellow."

Santana barely just managed to not smirk at the word choice. They had had multiple conversations about the color yellow and their mutual dislike for it, so she could see the reasoning behind the word. For any other relationship of this kind yellow usually meant to slow down but it would work for them. Yellow really just wasn't either of their color.

"Good girl," Santana murmured keeping her face impassive as she let her fingers roam across Rachel's face tenderly. The smile that spilled across the shorter woman's face struck a cord deep within Santana and it took all of her will power to not sink to the floor and claim her right then and there.

She knew in that moment that her control was going to be pushed to the max tonight.

But she couldn't. Not now. Rachel was sure and she was sure and she was finally so close to getting what she wanted. But first, things had to happen. She had to control herself and the situation for the both of them. Taking a deep breath Santana removed her hand and backed up a few steps.

"Okay," Santana murmured as she studied Rachel. "In my room on the top shelf of my closet there is a black box. I want you to go into my room, take out that box, set it on my desk, and then choose the items you feel comfortable using. When you've done that I want you to lay them out on my desk and then return the box and its remaining items to my closet. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said nodding up at Santana, her eyes shimmering slightly with unshed tears but her eager smile threatening to split her face.

"I am going to go take a shower. When I'm done I expect to find you waiting for me in my bedroom," Santana explained as she took off her coat, purposefully only glancing minutely at Rachel as she talked.

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said nodding again as her slender hands pressed into the smooth tan skin of her legs nervously.

Santana smiled and walked up to the petite woman before running a hand through her hair. "Very good girl," Santana said smiling gently down at the other woman.

After allowing her self a few more seconds to drink in Rachel's body the Latina nodded almost to her self before walking away and heading for the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her she let out a deep breath and leant back against it. Behind her she heard soft footsteps and then the sound of Rachel's pushing aside the sheets marking off her bedroom area.

Her body felt like it was on fire and her brain was a jumble of thoughts, so Santana more than welcomed the calming affect instantly had by stepping into a hot shower. As she washed away the New York City grime from her body she let her mind wander to all of the events that led up to this moment in their lives.

* * *

><p>An argument could be made that the years spent in high school together in the tiny town of Lima might have had a tiny part to do with this. After all the push and pull the two brunettes had experienced there was certainly a complicated relationship. Especially if you considered that after the first year in Glee, when almost everyone had made peace with each other Santana and Rachel had still remained as confrontational as ever.<p>

But Santana really couldn't see it too much. High school had been hell, plain and simple. Yes the two of them fought, and yes it might have been because of an underlying attraction, but it was dwarfed in comparison to the other things they had experienced in those days. Honestly it hadn't even been about them and how they felt for each other if Santana really thought about it. It had more to do with the other people in their lives and those relationships; their relationship had seemingly been a way to blow off steam at someone who at the time didn't matter.

So yes, while High School might have had something to do with this, but if it did it only played a very very small part in it.

And then Santana had moved to New York. At first their relationship had been rough. It was a drastic change from high school enemies to sudden slightly resistant roommates. But when their respective relationships to Brittany and Finn had ended the two had bonded quickly over their shared heartache. After that the two had become fast friends as Santana learned to tone down her caustic attitude and Rachel had learned to tone down hers.

They had actually become pretty inseparable to tell the truth. They had discovered a lot about each other. How loyal they both were, how deep they both were, and surprisingly how flirty they could both be. At the time, even after Santana had confirmed after a game of truth or dare at a party that Rachel was bi; it had all seemed so innocent. They flirted with each other a lot. But it was more just a fun game to them. Nothing had come of it at the time. Even if somewhere deep down in Santana she kind of wished it would honestly.

The real tip off point had happened eight months ago when Santana had met Elise. Elise was beautiful and kind and passionate and a hundred other things but most importantly she had introduced Santana to a lifestyle she wasn't even aware she wanted. She had seen something in Santana that no one else had. She had seen a dominant.

Once Santana had become aware of this need in her, to be that for someone, well she had taken to it like a duck to water.

All of her life Santana had never felt like she had control of anything.

She couldn't control the fact that her parents used her has a pawn in their lives. Impressing people with their straight A cheerleading daughter. Using her as a weapon against each other.

Sue and Quinn had controlled her in High School. Keeping her in a constant place of second best. She had to maintain an image for the masses, and it was an image she did not like.

She had no control in her relationships. Dating guys she had no interest in because it was what was expected of her.

And she couldn't control the fact that she was a lesbian and how much that scared her. This meant she had had no control in her relationship with Brittany.

But what Elise gave her was just that. Control. And not just control but the feeling that she was being relied upon to take care of someone. That someone relied upon her to take control from them. That someone trusted her enough to do that.

It was a life changing experience. An eye-opening one.

For the most part Santana and Elise had kept the D/s side of their relationship to the bedroom and mostly quiet. But one night Kurt and Rachel had come home unexpectedly early and happened upon the couple in a very compromising situation.

After explaining to her friends about what it was things had surprisingly worked out smoothly. Rachel being Rachel had been completely understanding about the entire situation and had told Santana point blank not to hide something that made her so obviously happy. She told her to be proud about herself.

Kurt though had taken the information awkwardly to say the least. He hadn't been openly judgmental about it but it was obvious he was uncomfortable with Santana's newly discovered lifestyle choice.

Four months later when Elise and Santana had started to experiment with taking their relationship out of the bedroom he had moved out of the apartment. The excuse had been he wanted to experience being on his own but everyone involved knew that it just wasn't something he was comfortable with at all.

A month after Kurt left, and a month before Elise and Santana's relationship ended Rachel had started to act weird. At first Santana had chalked it up to the stress of college catching up to her. That was the explanation she had been given at least, when she confronted Rachel about her standoffish behavior. But as the weeks went by it became blatantly obvious that it was a personal issue the girl was having.

Santana would catch her sometimes, when Elise, her, and Rachel were in a room together, just staring off into the distance, always away from them, with an almost torn look on her face. She had wanted to push. To find out what was going on in her head, because honestly Rachel was her best friend and her distress caused Santana distress, but then her relationship with Elise had come to a very sudden end that left Santana reeling.

It wasn't a horrible break up. There was no yelling or screaming. No hurtful words tossed. It was just so sudden. Elise, a hopeful model had been suddenly discovered. A job offer straight from Paris had come and Santana knew that Elise had to take it. It was her shot. They weren't in love by any means but she did love her and she knew that this is what Elise had been hoping for her entire life. So with a heavy heart she had put the woman on the plane and waved goodbye to one of the most important relationships in her life.

Whatever had been bothering Rachel was suddenly pushed to the back burner because the petite Broadway hopeful had been amazing during that troubled time to say the least. Any time Santana felt like just breaking down and crying the girl had been there for her with a bottle of wine and a good comedy to cheer her up and very quickly Santana found herself back on her feet.

But all too soon the weird moments came back. She would see Rachel again staring off into space with that look on her face and whenever she pushed for a reason the brunette would wave it off as nothing.

The last few weeks had been especially weird. It seemed that any time Santana entered a room Rachel left it, almost like she couldn't stand to be around her.

But yesterday she thought she would get a reprieve. Rachel had woken her up early with a smile on her face demanding they spend the day together and Santana had jumped at the chance, because she missed her best friend, and because if she was being honest her feelings for Rachel had changed dramatically. It was as they stood on the observation deck of the Statue of Liberty the Latina realized that she had somehow fallen in love with the little diva.

She realized with startling clarity that the love was not a new one either. She had loved Rachel for years now. Every since the diva had choked down her own sorrow over her lost relationship to console Santana of hers. And what wasn't there to love? Rachel was passionate and talented and loyal and most importantly she understood Santana. She allowed for Santana's bad moods and peculiar quirks. She didn't do anything to try and change her because she had realized all of the good in Santana the Latina had spent so much time hiding in High School, and she was one of few people ever to do that.

For a second she had waited for an internal freak out at the sudden realization but none had come. Instead it was a bitter sad feeling.

Her relationship with Elise had been extremely important to Santana because it had shown Santana her deepest desire. That aspect of a relationship, the pull and push of dominant and submissive, it was something that she couldn't live with out now. She needed it in a relationship to be happy and she knew sadly that no matter how much she loved Rachel she wouldn't be happy in a regular girlfriend relationship with her. Not after all of this.

Santana had swallowed those feelings down and gone on with the rest of their unscheduled day out like it hadn't happened. It felt so good to be out and about with Rachel doing all the stupid tourist things they hadn't ever gotten around to in their almost five years in the city.

They day probably would have ended with them returning home exhausted to watch late night Golden Girls reruns if it hadn't been for them bumping into Max. But they had.

Max was a peculiar gentleman and actually a very good friend to Santana. Max was a close friend of Elise's and Santana had met him through her and he had taken it as a personal quest to be a kind of mentor to Santana.

Max was a dominant and he had been in a relationship with his sub, Lisa for almost thirty years now. Their relationship was a full time one, not just play in the bedroom, but something that was wrapped up in every aspect of their lives. Santana who was more interested in a full time relationship like that then Elise was, had been extremely curious about it and had grilled Max for hours about his and Lisa's life together.

Max had been kind to Santana when Elise left but with trying to figure out what was going on with Rachel the former cheerio hadn't talked to him for over a month. It was great to see him and after introducing him, and Lisa, who had just joined them to Rachel the four of them had chatted amongst themselves has they waited for taxis.

And then everything had happened very fast and very dramatically. Max who was the owner of a D/s club downtown had informed Santana that if she was ready to get back on the market he knew a number of girls who he wanted to introduce to Santana; girls who were interested in a full time D/s relationship. Santana, who wanted Rachel but knew she couldn't have her in the way she wanted had jumped at the chance to be introduced to them.

And Rachel who had been listening to the conversation suddenly let out a choked sob and before Santana could even turn her head the petite brunette had taken off running down the street and disappeared into the subway station.

Not even saying goodbye to Max, Santana had taken off after her friend, terrified and confused beyond all belief. As luck would have it the Latina burst onto the subway platform just in time to see Rachel slip through the closing doors and the train pulling away.

Santana had barely managed to keep it together as she lunged back onto the streets of New York City and flagged down a taxi. The cab took almost an hour to make it through the congested city streets and Santana figured Rachel had probably been home for half an hour when she hurtled up the stairs to their apartment two at a time and shot through their door.

The apartment was dark and mostly silent as Santana hurriedly kicked off her shoes but she could hear her roommate crying in her bedroom still. After thanking god that she had found the girl safe, worry and fear coursed through Santana's body like a million ants as she stumbled through their tiny apartment trying to figure out what had just caused Rachel to run away like that.

The most prevalent fear was that Rachel was disgusted by the fact that Santana would want that kind of a relationship full time. Maybe it was too much for her to understand. Maybe playing in the bedroom had seemed fine and dandy to Rachel but living like that full time, maybe that was just beyond her scope of understanding.

Silently Santana pushed aside the blanket that marked Rachel's bedroom and found the petite brunette curled up tightly in the middle of her bed, her face visibly wet with tears in the moonlight bathing the room. "Rach…are you okay?" Santana asked timidly as she sat down on the edge of the bed and very carefully reached to wipe away the girl's tears.

"I'm so sorry I left like that," Rachel managed to choke out before her face scrunched up and she broke out in another round of tears.

"Hey no it's okay," Santana quickly said as she gathered the shorter woman up in her arms and squeezed her tightly. "Whatever…whatever it is its okay. I was just worried."

Rachel shook her head against Santana's chest even as her slender fingers dug into the raven haired woman's sides. "No it was stupid. I was being stupid."

"Hey you're Rachel Berry and nothing you do is stupid okay," Santana demanded shaking her head and contorting her body until she could look into Rachel's eyes. "Nothing. You understand me?"

"I'm so sorry San," Rachel said dipping her head and resting it against Santana's collar bone.

Santana took a deep breath and steeled her nerves as she tightened her arms around the woman. Shakily she started to ask the question that had been on her mind since Rachel took off. "Did you…did what Max say freak you out? About what I want?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before she shook her head and burrowed even deeper into Santana's embrace. "No, no it wasn't that. It's not that."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, her breath coming out harsh. "Because if it is I understand and…and I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

Rachel scoffed in her arms and shook her head. "God…no Santana I promise it's not that. I…I could never be uncomfortable around you."

"But you are," Santana responded sadly. "You've…the last few months…it's like you can't even look at me. I'm getting a bit of complex here Rach."

"God I'm so fucked up," Rachel said suddenly as a fresh round of tears shook her body.

The curse word which was so rare coming out of Rachel confused Santana even more and she vehemently shook her head. "No you're not. Whatever is going on with you is okay."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said pulling away slightly and wiping her face. "I'm just…I want…god."

"Rachel what is it? Whatever it is you want you can tell me," Santana practically begged grabbing the sheet next to them and using it wipe Rachel's face.

Rachel sat silently for a minute as her eyebrows pinched together in deep thought. Santana stayed silent as well but her heart was beating like a war drum in her chest as she waited patiently for the woman to gather her thoughts. Finally the brunette looked down at her lap and closed her eyes. "I want that. What you and Elise had…what your friends have."

A million feelings ranging from shock to hope pulsed through Santana's body at the admission but she managed to push all of them down and focus on Rachel. "You mean you want that kind of relationship?"

"Yes," Rachel answered in a voice so fearful it almost broke Santana's heart. "I…just a few months ago I…I realized it and I've been so scared and confused. But I want it."

Santana didn't doubt her. Years of knowing Rachel Berry had taught her that when Rachel Berry said she wanted something out loud then she legitimately wanted it. The only question was how she wanted it. "Okay," Santana said nodding and taking a deep breath. "What…do you want in it? I mean…you know?" Santana stammered out.

Ducking her head again Rachel shrugged slightly and closed her eyes. "Submissive…I want to be that." Once she had gotten started words began pouring out of Rachel and Santana reeled back slightly with the force of the desperation in them. "I'm so just tired San. I'm so fucking tired and I'm so tired of having to be in control all of the fucking time. I'm just so tired of it."

"Hey shh," Santana cooed lurching back forwards and pulling the girl into her arms. "I understand Rachel. I get it." And she really did. Rachel Berry had always been a controlling person. She controlled every aspect of her life down to a T and Santana knew it was because she had been forced to. She couldn't control that her fathers were gay and that people treated her like shit. But she had had to control how she reacted to the abuse. She had had to force herself to keep her head held high and keep moving forwards or she would have been crushed under the weight of it all. Santana knew without a doubt that she would have crumbled personally if she had been subjected to just half of what that town had dished out on Rachel.

So she understood. Where Santana had always felt out of control and powerless to change her life Rachel had always been struggling to keep her life just right so she wouldn't break. And she had been doing it alone. And she was tired of it. And she wanted for someone to take the metaphorical reins from her and care for her for a change.

"Okay," Santana said quickly, trying to mentally shut down the sudden roaring in her brain to take the woman. This wasn't about her and her wants. This was about Rachel. And even though the thought made her sick she wanted to help her. "Okay if you…if you're sure…do you want to go to Max's club? We can find you…you know…someone for you."

"That's just it," Rachel murmured looking up at Santana with tearful red eyes. "I…there's already someone." Jealousy and possessiveness hit Santana like a train and the Latina just barely managed to choke back a growl. Of course there was someone Rachel already wanted. Of coarse it wouldn't be her. "But she…she doesn't…wouldn't want me." Rachel finished hanging her head desolately.

At this the jealousy and possessiveness turned to rage and the Latina was quickly shaking her head and putting her hands on the other woman's cheeks until their eyes met. "Then whoever she is, is a fucking idiot," Santana ground out angrily. "No stop," she ordered when Rachel made to object. "She is because I know you, and you are Rachel Fucking Berry and you are amazing and this girl is the lucking person alive if you want her. And if she doesn't want you then she is fucking blind and stupid."

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked weakly as she sagged in Santana's arms.

"I mean that with all of my heart Rach," Santana whispered tilting her head and kissing the shorter woman on the forehead.

For a second the room was silent as the two women sat in each other's arms and then Rachel backed up slightly and looked at Santana in a way that stole her breath away. Her dark brown eyes searched Santana's face imploringly and then very slowly the woman leant forwards and ghosted her lips against Santana's. "I…I want you San. I want a life…with you." Santana reeled back at this information and looked at Rachel with shock. "I…god that's why I started acting so weird. Once I realized it…I just couldn't because...because you…" Rachel poured out before putting her face in her hands.

Taking a deep breath and pushing down the lump in her throat Santana moved her hands again to Rachel's cheeks until they were looking each other in the eyes. "Rach…are you sure."

"As sure as I've ever been about anything," Rachel admitted shakily nodding her head.

Part of Santana wanted to jump for joy, part of her wanted to claim Rachel then and there, but a larger part, the part that had been burned so badly by so many people kept control. "Okay," Santana said taking a deep calming breath. "I…you have to be positive."

"But I am-"Rachel started only for Santana to put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," Santana said shaking her head. "I know…I know you think you're sure Rachel but I need you to be really really sure…because I really really love you and I think it would kill me if this was a mistake."

Large brown eyes red rimmed with tears looked widely at Santana has Rachel gasped lightly. "You…you want this? You love me?"

Santana smiled and nodded slightly leaning their foreheads together. "I do and I do."

"Really?" Rachel asked her lips quirking up in the smallest of smiles.

"Absolutely," Santana whispered bringing their lips together. "How could I not?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before she let out a deep sigh and sagged against the Latina. "I love you too you know."

Santana chuckled at this. "Well that's good to know."

"Okay," Rachel whispered nodding her head. "Whatever you need."

Santana was silent for a few moments while she thought of exactly what it was she needed. When she landed on it she nodded more to herself then Rachel. "Tonight…the last few months they have been really emotional…but I know you and I know you don't ever say something you don't mean." Gently she extracted herself from Rachel's arms and got off the bed. "What I need now is for you to go to sleep and for me to go to sleep."

"O-okay," Rachel said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Tomorrow I have to work from nine to five and then I'm going to meet a friend for dinner. I want you…I want you to think about this tomorrow. Really think about this because fuck I want it Rachel…but I don't want it halfway."

"Neither do I," Rachel said shaking her head and pulling her legs up against her chest.

"Good," Santana said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I…I will text you thirty minutes before I get home. And if…if this is what you want then I want you to be waiting for me…in the living room…kneeling," Santana explained, pushing down the sudden arousal that thought caused in her body. "But if…if it's not. If you don't want this then be on the couch, or on your bed, or even out for the night…and we'll act like this," she said motioning to the bed and waving her hand. "Like this didn't happen okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said nodding her head slightly.

"Okay," Santana said nodding back before leaning over and kissing Rachel's forehead. "Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Santana," Rachel whispered as the Latina slipped out of her bedroom quietly.

* * *

><p>Only a mere fifteen minutes after getting in the shower Santana was stepping out and vigorously drying her hair. Usually her showers were long, on some occasions they had run until it seemed all the hot water in New York was used up. But tonight she cut it quick because honestly her mind was a mess of worry and excitement.<p>

As she dried her hair she listened intently for any sound out in the apartment. She realized with bated breath that what she was really listening for was the sound of Rachel changing her mind. The front door opening, the TV. being flipped on, Rachel firing up a movie on her laptop. There was still time. Santana could walk out of the bathroom and find out that the additional fifteen minutes to think had been all Rachel needed to change her mind.

When the Latina snagged a nail in her hair she realized with a red face that she had been rushing herself to get out into the apartment and get on with the evening. Like if she didn't take the chance in this very moment all of the time she had spent daydreaming today would have been for nothing.

Taking a deep breath the former cheerio calmed herself down enough to finish drying her hair and brushing her teeth before she slipped out of the bathroom to find the apartment as silent has it had been when she walked in the front door. Wrapping her robe tightly around herself Santana glanced towards the sheets marking off her space and was rewarded with the tell tale sign of her lamp shining underneath it. Barring Rachel hurtling down the fire escape the petite brunette was in there waiting for her.

Santana started to walk towards her space before she suddenly remembered the small black bag safely tucked away in her purse. Cursing her own eagerness and insecurity she quickly strode over to her purse and rifled through it until she found what she was looking for, possibly one of the most important details of the entire evening.

Santana had lied the night before when she said she had work today, or rather she had lied about how long she worked until and what her plans had been afterwards. After ducking out around four the Latina had hopped on the subway and taken it to the street Max's club was on. Thankfully she found the man already inside the building and had carefully explained what had happened the night before and what could possibly be happening tonight.

Max had of course congratulated Santana at first but had quickly followed it up with a very direct lecture on safety, responsibility, and respect. Santana had listened dutifully, drinking in the words of wisdom from the man before making a request of him.

An hour and a half later the two doms had stepped out of a privately owned jewelry shop with the little black bag Santana now held in her hands.

Gently and with an air of reverence Santana opened the bag and pulled out the two items that had cost her a sizable chunk of her savings. But this was far more worthy to her then the pair of boots she had been aiming for.

Sterling silver shined under the fluorescent bulb hanging from their ceiling as Santana carefully extracted a supple black pleather collar from the bag. Attached to the ring was a simple S, bold, yet delicate at the same time encrusted with beautiful emeralds. In her other hand a silver chain held a charm. The collar was to be for the privacy of their home and the chain was for public, if Rachel would have them of course.

Clutching the items tightly in her hands the Latina headed for her bedroom, only half managing to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Taking one last deep calming breath she pushed aside the blanket separating a whole lot more than her room from the rest of the apartment.

Rachel was perfectly still if not for the light tremors still over-powering her body as she kneeled at the side of Santana's bed. Again Santana felt a little bit more than over-whelmed at the sight and she decided that that feeling would probably never leave her. It was just so much. So beautiful.

Santana shuffled into the room and Rachel's eyes strayed from the floor to look up at her. Clearing her throat of the thick arousal she felt Santana shook her head at her. "Did I tell you that you could move?" She asked crossing her arms and staring down at Rachel with an arched brow.

Instantly Rachel's head snapped back down and her fingers dug into the tanned flesh of her thighs. "No you didn't. I'm sorry…Miss."

It had started and Santana was determined to keep it moving now that she was being handled all she never knew she wanted on a silver platter. Quickly her mind drifted to its Dom setting and Santana nodded as she crossed the room. "I'll let it slide this time Love but not again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said nodding her head slightly.

Santana took in a deep breath and smiled. "Good girl," she murmured, cheering almost deliriously in her head at the smile that broke across Rachel's face at her words.

Wordlessly Santana walked over to her desk and glanced down at the assortment of toys that Rachel had picked out of the box. The realization that Rachel had taken everything out of the box completely and set it out for Santana's use was slightly dizzying. The former Cheerio suddenly understood the old adage, like a kid in a candy shop, and it created a warm feeling in her chest to know that Rachel obviously trusted her to take care of her.

All of the items were new, purchased a few weeks after Elise left as a sort of fresh start for Santana. Smirking she glanced into her waste basket and smiled at the plastic coverings some had still been held inside wadded up at the bottom. Rachel Berry being who she was of course understood the power of presentation and Santana definitely appreciated it as she let her fingers glide over the assortment of whips and ropes and toys. Rolling her eyes at her past self she almost scoffed as she realized that everything she had bought were cruelty free, animal free products, as if her psyche had been prepared for this night already.

Santana shook her head at her own self before she turned back to Rachel and moved to stand before her. "Look up at me Love," she murmured worrying the collar and chain between her hands.

Trusting brown eyes met her's instantly and Santana let out a contented sigh at the entire situation. This moment would later be filed under everything went way better then ever imagined. "I got you a present today, well two presents actually."

Rachel's lips quirked up into a smile and Santana could see the girl physically restraining herself from looking down to her hands. She was giddy at the prospect and Santana knew it. Rachel Berry loved presents it was just a fact. Smiling lovingly down at the brunette Santana nodded her eyes down giving the woman silent permission to look.

Instantly Rachel's eyes darted to Santana's hands and the girl let out a tiny gasp as her eyes turned impossibly darker and a shiver passed through her naked body. Carefully Santana separated the items and held them out so the light could hit them just so. "This," she said gesturing to her right hand which held the collar, "I want you to be wearing at all times when you are in our home. And this" she explained now holding up her left hand and letting the chain dangle, "I want you to wear any time you leave our home. If you'll have them that is."

Rachel was silent for a second and Santana felt insecurity bubble up in her stomach before the woman's brown eyes met her again. "God yes I'll have them," Rachel said eagerly causing Santana to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Very good," Santana said smiling adoringly down at the woman before raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Rachel obviously picked up on the cue because in a second she had tilted her head up and moved her hair to the side for Santana. Taking a deep breath Santana lay the chain next to them on the bed and then very carefully she slipped the collar around the singer's neck and buckled it shut. Smiling to herself she took a step back and admired just how amazing and powerful the sight before her was.

She could easily see that Rachel was just itching to rise up her hand and feel the material and charm and Santana nodded her permission happily. "Its animal free Love," she said as she gathered up the chain from the bed and walked back over to her desk.

In her mirror she saw a wide smile break out across Rachel's face and the shorter woman quickly wiped away a tear as she fingered the glittering charm. "Thank you Miss," Rachel whispered reverently.

Smiling at the obvious point in her column Santana looked back down the assortment of tools before her and forced down the ridiculously giddy feeling she felt at all of her prospects. If she had three days uninterrupted with Rachel and this wasn't their first time she had no doubt she would use every single thing lying before her. But she did not and more importantly she did not want to overwhelm Rachel. Tonight was going to be gentle and slow.

Making a choice Santana picked up a silky black blindfold and a set of black ropes before striding back over to Rachel and looking down at the woman who was still marveling over her collar. A subtle clearing of her throat had the woman's attention and Santana gazed down at her strictly. "What is your safe word Pet?"

"Yellow," Rachel answered quickly ducking her head, and Santana could practically see her slipping seamlessly into her sub space.

"Rachel I want you to look at me," Santana ordered as she set down the ropes and blindfold on the bed and cupped the brunette's cheeks. Instantly chocolate eyes met hers again and Santana fought the urge to smile. This was important. "I want you to understand that if I do anything, anything, that you don't like or are not comfortable with I want you to use that word. I won't be angry and I won't be disappointed. I will completely understand and I will stop whatever is happening and we will talk about it until it is fixed. Do you understand?"

Rachel nodded simply and Santana arched a brow down at her. "Use your words Love. I know you have a lot of them and I love to hear them."

Rachel sucked in a tiny breath before her smiling lightly up at Santana. "I completely understand Miss. If something is happening that I'm not okay with I say yellow and it will stop."

"Such a good girl," Santana said keeping her face calm but letting her fingers dance lovingly across the woman's jaw.

Rachel visibly puffed up at the praise and Santana chuckled shaking her head. She was dealing with Rachel Berry after all so she was fairly certain each and every little praise she gave her would have this same affect.

Clearing her throat Santana reached over to the bed and picked up the blindfold and moved it into Rachel's eye sight. Instantly the self satisfied smile was wiped off the Diva's face and her eyes darkened again as her body tensed. "Shh Little One," Santana murmured as she carefully pulled back Rachel's hair. "Trust me."

Rachel nodded slightly before she let out a deep sigh and relaxed. "I do trust you Miss," she murmured closing her eyes and elongating her neck.

A shiver ran through Santana's body as she very carefully tied the silk around Rachel's eyes before kneeling down in front of her with the rope. Again if she had three days and this wasn't their first time the Latina would have happily spent an hour or more restraining Rachel with one of the complicated and extremely beautiful knots she had learned from Max. Instead she settled for a simple one, one that could be easily undone in the event Rachel safe worded.

After she was satisfied with her handy work she very gently helped Rachel to her feet and then guided the now shaking woman onto the bed in a kneeling position. "Shh Little Star its okay," Santana whispered leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the woman's forehead. She was instantly rewarded with a small smile and made a mental note that that pet name was obviously a winner.

Wordlessly the Latina crossed back over to her desk and picked up a couple of more toys before moving back to the bed and settling next to the brunette after discarding her robe. "So beautiful," she murmured softly as she finally allowed herself to reach out and touch Rachel's body. Silently she explored her curves with the very tips of her fingers, smiling unchecked as she watched Rachel shiver underneath her touch and squeeze her thighs together.

"None of that," she said reaching lower on the woman's body and resting a hand on her hip. "I will take care of you but you are not to try and ease any of your arousal by yourself. Any pleasure you get tonight will come from me. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress," Rachel said nodding her head quickly and relaxing her thighs despite her obvious want to clench them.

"Good girl," Santana said biting her bottom lip as she returned to exploring and touching Rachel's body at her own leisure. Gently she let her fingers trace the outer parts of Rachel's already stiff nipples and she sighed when the girl trembled beneath her touch. "Have you thought about me touching you here?" Santana murmured as she stroked the hard peaks in tight soft circles.

"Y-yes," Rachel whimpered, her back arching slightly to Santana's touch.

"Yes what Love?" Santana asked arching an eyebrow as she pinched down roughly.

"Yes Mistress," Rachel said almost desperately, her face contorting in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Remember to use your words Love," Santana admonished as she reached down and picked up the silver nipple clamps she had brought over.

"Yes Mistress," Rachel said, dipping her head slightly.

"Now tell me how long have you thought about this?" Santana asked as she teased the woman's nipples with the teeth of the clamps.

"Months Miss," Rachel panted out as her body trembled from the cool metal and goose bumps broke out across her body.

"And before that?" Santana teased as she clamped the metal down firmly on the woman's stiff nipples and watched with satisfaction as her back arched up even more. Satisfied with their position she took the end of the chain and attached it to the rope holding Rachel's hands in front of her. "Did you ever think about doing this with anyone before this all happened?"

Rachel's face contorted again as Santana let a hand run down her stomach across rippling muscles and rest just above her center. "No Ma'am, yes Ma'am," Rachel panted out shaking and then nodding her head.

"Well which is it?" Santana asked sternly as she pulled slightly on the chain with one hand and pressed down firmly above the woman's center with her other. "Yes or no?"

"N-no Miss, I haven't thought about doing this with anyone specific but you," Rachel panted shaking her head and biting her bottom lip.

"Mmm but you did think about it then?" Santana teased as she ran her the tips of her fingers through Rachel's trim patch of hair and let them just slightly dip into wetness.

"Fuck," Rachel gasped, her body jerking forwards at the slight pressure Santana put on her clit.

"Words Rachel," Santana demanded pressing down roughly on the woman's center and giving the nipple clamps a sharp tug.

"Y-yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am," Rachel managed to choke out as Santana began to rub soothing circles around her clit, stopping ever few rotations to run a finger down and tease her opening. "I did think about it before. In High School Mistress."

"Hmm is that so?" Santana hummed as she gently nudged apart the woman's legs and began to stroke her more firmly, reveling in the way her thighs shook. "Please tell me Finn was not a part of these thoughts."

"N-no Ma'am he wasn't," Rachel said quickly shaking her head, her mouth opening slightly as Santana repositioned her body until she was leaning over more.

"No he wouldn't have been would he?" Santana mused as she reached around Rachel and began to palm the soft flesh of her ass. "He wouldn't have known what to do with you if he had the chance and you knew it even then didn't you?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," Rachel moaned, her head dropping down an inch as Santana increased the friction on her clit and rubbed her ass.

Smiling to herself Santana continuing her motion between the girl's legs picked up the black riding crop she had also brought with her and rested it across Rachel's back so the woman could tell what was about to happen. She was instantly rewarded with a sharp intake of breath that she felt move her own body and watched as Rachel arched her back even more, presenting herself willingly. "Fuck you want this badly don't you?" Santana teased as she let the rough material of the riding crop stroke down Rachel's side and rest over her left ass cheek.

"Yes, yes Mistress," Rachel moaned desperately, her entire body shaking violently as Santana kept up the consistent rubbing of her clit.

"Tell me how bad you want it," Santana ordered rising up the crop and letting it fall down lazily on Rachel's back.

"Oh god so bad Mistress," Rachel begged as tears streaked down from beneath the blindfold.

"Tell me you're mine and I'll get it to you," Santana said completely stilling her hand between Rachel's legs and rubbing the rough material across Rachel's ass simultaneously.

"Oh god," Rachel choked out her hips bucking slightly down against Santana's still hand and the muscles in her arms strained against the ropes. "All yours. I'm all yours Mistress."

Arousal Santana has never experienced coursed through her body at the speed of light and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand in attention. Barely able to contain a loud moan the Latina rose up the riding crop and brought it down in a perfectly aimed snap against Rachel's skin, instantly reddening the flesh and causing the shaking diva to cry out. "Fuck you're perfect," Santana groaned as she began rubbing controlled circles around the singers clit again as she started a steady rhythm with the crop.

"Oh god thank you thank you," Rachel moaned out loudly, her entire body pitching back and forth as Santana rained down slap after slap on her ass.

"Is this what you wanted Little One?" Santana growled pausing to rub the raised reddened flesh before her and pinch the woman's clit pointedly. "Is this what you wanted me to do to you."

"Yes Mistress oh god yes," Rachel nearly wailed, her entire face turning bright red from the near over stimulation.

In her arms Santana could feel Rachel's body start to clench and she knew that the woman had to be nearing orgasm, and fuck did she want to see that, but not yet. She wanted Rachel to beg for it. To need it.

So, summoning up an immense amount of strength the Latina stopped all of her actions immediately and pushed Rachel away from her.

"No please don't stop," Rachel begged frantically, trying to move back towards Santana. "Please don't stop Mistress."

"Shh," Santana cooed leaning forwards and kissing away the tears that were falling from underneath the blindfold. "Don't worry Little Star. I'm going to take care of you I promise. But not yet."

"B-but I need it Miss," Rachel mewled, visibly fighting the urge to lunge forwards into Santana's arms or clench her thighs together.

"And you'll get it love," Santana chuckled as she grabbed the last item she had brought over from her desk; a very expensive, very affective bottle of lube. "But," Santana said guiding Rachel body till she was between her legs. "Before I give you that I want you to make me come Rachel. Understood?"

At this Rachel let out a throaty moan and Santana watched in fascination as the woman licked her lips in anticipation. "Yes ma'am," Rachel said nodding her head and obviously fighting to choke back her own arousal.

"But first I have some direction for you," Santana said grinning as she uncapped the bottle with one hand and let her other hand rhythmically tug on the nipple clamps. Rachel let out a high pitched whine at the pressure and Santana couldn't help but chuckle lightly before arching an eyebrow. "Spread your legs as wide as you can but stay kneeling," she ordered as she squirted some of the clear liquid on the tip of her right index finger.

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said shakily as she repositioned her legs, whimpering slightly as Santana used her left hand to steady her body.

"You're such a fucking good girl," Santana moaned taking a moment to marvel at Rachel spread out before her so willingly. Leaning forwards the Latina pressed her lips against Rachel's neck softly once before nipping harshly at the flesh and causing Rachel to jerk forwards. "I want you to eat my pussy Rachel until I come and while you do that I want you to keep our legs spread apart. You are not to clench your thighs nor are you to try and rub yourself against the mattress like a cat in heat. Do you understand?" Santana demanded, punctuating ever few words with a sharp nip of the teeth to Rachel's neck and shoulders.

"Y-yes Ma'am," Rachel gasped, her head tilting back to give Santana more access.

"Good girl. And because I know you're such a good girl and you'll listen to me I'm going to test out how well you'll listen to me," Santana said smirking as she brought her right hand down between then until her lube colored finger was just a centimeter away from Rachel's red swollen clit.

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said nodding, her breath coming out in harsh pants and her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Good girl," Santana said smirking before she rose her finger up and flicked the miniscule dab of lube across Rachel's clit.

Instantly the petite brunette's body jerked forwards as the special lube, aptly titled Liquid Lightening, lit up the sensitive nerve endings in the tiny nub like she had just been shocked. Santana watched in awe as the woman's face twisted up into a perfect pleasured agony and she let out a desperate keening sound. Santana had tried that once while pleasuring herself and even in her half turned on state it had been an intense experience. She could only imagine how it must feel to Rachel who she had been teasing and stimulating for the last thirty minutes or so.

Smirking as the Diva fought hard to keep her hips still Santana spread her legs and cupped the shaking brunette's cheek with her hand. "Okay Little Star. Show me how bad you want me," she said as she leant back against her pillows and pulled Rachel down with her, carefully positioning her so her weight was being bared by her elbows.

The first touch of Rachel's lips against her pussy felt like a surge of electricity and Santana realized almost sadly that she was not going to last very long. All of the slow teasing and touching of Rachel had her more turned on then she had ever been and it wasn't helping that over the top of the mess of thick brown hair bobbing between her legs she could see the woman's hips humping desperately against nothing.

"Jesus fuck," Santana groaned loudly, her back arching off of the bed and her left hand gripping a chuck of Rachel's hair tightly. "So fucking good Pet," the Latina moaned, her toes curling and the muscles in her stomach clenching.

She knew that Rachel was going to be good at this despite never having been with a woman to Santana's knowledge at least. Rachel was nothing if not dedicated and prepared so the former cheerio would wager her life savings that the woman had been researching at least a month or two for now on how to please a woman.

"God you're such a good girl," Santana moaned as Rachel began to lick broad hard strokes against her clit, stopping ever fifth pass to press her tongue deep inside of her clenching hole. "You love this don't you," Santana growled fisting the woman's hair tighter between her fingers and pushing her mouth impossibly closer to herself.

From between her legs she heard Rachel let out a grunt of agreement still managing to address her properly and Santana mouth opening a wide o when the submissive started to hum deep down from her chest. "So fucking good Baby Girl," Santana moaned her free hand fisting the sheets below her in an iron grip.

She was fucking entranced by watching the steady rhythmic bob of Rachel's head between her legs. Rachel Fucking Berry was eating her out like this is what she had been created to do in life and Santana was thanking god for every voice lesson the girl had had that undoubtedly contributed to the awesome breath control she was displaying.

A few more pointed swipes of her tongue and Santana felt herself starting to come apart at the seams. The last thought that sent her completely tumbling over the edge is what their old teammates would look like if they saw them not. She could almost imagine Finn throwing a chair.

With a loud gasp Santana's entire body arched off of the mattress as wave after wave or pleasure shot through her body and colors exploded behind her eyes. Between her legs Rachel kept up the steady pace, pushing Santana from one orgasm to the next until the Latina couldn't take it any more and she had to physically push the singer away.

Gasping for air she lurched forwards onto her knees and pulled Rachel in for a desperate needy kiss. She felt like an animal almost as she greedily shoved her tongue in her mouth, her teeth clashing against the shorter woman's almost painfully.

Rachel was letting out desperate whines and groans as Santana attacked her mouth and the sounds of them were something Santana knew she would never forget. Summoning up a tremendous amount of personal strength Santana managed to pull away to look down between them where Rachel's hips were humping desperately against air, her knees still dutifully spread wide open.

"You're such a good fucking girl," Santana growled grabbing a hold of the nipple clamps and maneuvering Rachel's until she was lying on her back, her legs spread, and her pussy soaking the sheets beneath her instantly. "Do you want me to make you come Baby Girl?" Santana asked as she twisted the nipple clamps roughly, stretching the sensitive skin and making Rachel howl with pained pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Please Mistress!" Rachel begged her body thrashing up against Santana so hard the muscles in her neck were visibly strained.

Growling possessively Santana pulled the girl tightly against her body until her lips were right next to the brunette's left ear. "You do not come before I tell you to. If you do then I will leave you here tied up all night. Do you understand me Pet?" It was a bluff true, but Santana nearly came again at the desperation in caused in Rachel.

"Yes, yes I promise Mistress I promise! Just please I need you so bad," Rachel begged, tears now streaming down her face from under the blindfold and her fists clenching so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Groaning at the feeling of absolute wanting and power and love slamming through her body Santana's hand darted down almost on its own free will and buried itself three fingers wide and knuckle deep in Rachel. "Fuck you're so tight," Santana growled attaching her teeth to the woman's neck and biting down possessively. "You're mine from now on," she said punctuating her words with a deep thrust. "And I'm yours. We belong to each other and you will listen to what I say and follow my orders. I will tell you what you can and can't do. Do you understand?"

"OH god fuck yes San, yes Mistress," Rachel screamed out, her face contorted almost beyond recognition and her body pitching violently too and fro in Santana's arms like a leaf swept up in a tornado.

"Such a good girl," Santana growled, her fingers moving in frenzy as she felt Rachel forcefully fighting the urge to let go. It seemed that every muscle in the brunette's body was strained and Santana knew that she had never seen something so fucking perfect and sexy as this. "Fuck I love you," Santana groaned her eyes wide as she watched Rachel's control over her body start to slip beyond her grasp. "Just a little bit longer my Love," she ordered as she began roughly pressing down on Rachel's clit with the heel of her hand.

"I-I can't-longer," Rachel begged, her voice started to break with every word.

"You can do it Baby Girl, I know you can," Santana pushed as sweat rolled down her back and soaked into the sheets. "Tell me you love me," she demanded as she shifted slightly in the bed to get at an impossibly deeper angle inside the singer.

"Oh god," Rachel cried out, her body starting to spasm uncontrollably in Santana's arms. "I love you. Fuck only you Mistress."

"OH fuck," Santana shouted as she felt an orgasm raise through her body uncontrolled. Using the last of her control she pressed down once, then twice, roughly against the woman's clit and sunk her teeth into her neck. "Come Rachel! Come now!"

It was like an explosion went of in her arms at the command. Rachel's body lurched forwards so violently that Santana was afraid that the ropes holding her hands together would break, ripping off the nipple clamps and possibly doing some real damage to the brunette. Lurching her body forwards Santana swung a leg over Rachel, straddling her stomach and keeping the thrashing woman from hurting herself even as she kept her fingers moving inside of her.

The sight before her was pure raw emotion and passion at Santana felt breathless as she watched Rachel's entire body pitch back and forth off of the mattress. The singer let out one last pitch perfect scream of pleasure before she collapsed back onto the mattress in a fit of cries and gasps for air.

Nearly instantly Santana was off of the woman quickly untying the ropes and removing the nipple clamps before she pushed off the blindfold and pulled the now sobbing woman into her lap. Through her desperate tears Santana could hear the woman repeating the words "thank you" in almost a chant.

"Shh, shh Baby Girl it's okay, I've got you," Santana cooed rocking the woman back and forth in her arms and pressing soft kisses across every inch of skin that she could reach.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rachel repeated curling up into Santana's arms tightly.

"You don't need to thank me Love," Santana whispered as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, gently pulling out the knots she had created earlier. When she felt Rachel finally start to calm in her arms the Latina very carefully stood up from the bed and pulled the girl with her.

Very quickly she moved over to the desk and grabbed a tube of cream to ease the stinging on Rachel's ass before picked the petite girl up bridal style and carried her out of her room. Sending up a silent thanks to Sue's crazy ass workouts and her own decision to keep up with them after High School the former Cheerio easily maneuvered through the darkened apartment towards Rachel's bed and clean sheets.

Carefully she set the diva down on the top of her blankets and rolled her over on her back so she could begin rubbing on the ointment. When Rachel let out a contented sigh Santana couldn't help but smile before darting out of the room and grabbing a wet wash cloth. Gently and lovingly the woman wiped between Rachel's legs to erase any trace of the Lightening Lube that might still be there, cooing under her breath when Rachel whimpered at the stimulation to the overly sensitive area.

When Santana was as satisfied as she could be with her clean up job she quickly walked around to the other side of Rachel's bed and pulled back the sheets. Knowing the apartment had a tendency to get downright frigid in the mornings Santana made sure to leave the quilt on the end of the bed so she would be able to grab it.

As soon as she slid under the covers Rachel moved to her like a magnet, burrowing deep into Santana's arms and leaving a soft kiss on her collar bone. "Thank you Santana." Rachel whispered, her face still flushed from crying so hard.

"You did so good," Santana whispered quietly as she let her body relax and lazily stroked figures up and down Rachel's spine. "So good. Was that what you needed?" Rachel smiled and nodded against her collar bone and it sent a shiver of happiness up Santana's spine. "And is this what you want? Full time with me?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything with the exception of Broadway and possibly a lunch date with Barbra, Idina, and Celine," Rachel giggled sleepily against Santana's skin.

"Oh so you're a bratty sub then," Santana said rolling her eyes and pinching Rachel's back side lightly. "I should have known after the melt downs I saw in High School."

"But would have you have me any other way Mistress?" Rachel giggled, as her eyes started to droop in exhaustion.

Smiling wider then she even thought possible Santana shook her head. "I wouldn't have you any other way Berry."

"I thought so," Rachel yawned before burying her face in Santana's neck. "I love you Miss."

Santana smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and disappeared into Rachel's hair. "I love you too Little Star."

Santana knew that she had never felt as good as she did in her entire life then she did in that moment.

She knew tomorrow would be different. There would have to be a discussion. They would have to work out how much was too much in a full time relationship like theirs would be and how much was too little.

They needed rules written down, hers and Rachel's.

Most importantly to her, she needed to know what Rachel needed from her. What she expected. Santana wasn't nervous in the least about that. She knew that if Rachel asked her to walk across broken glass for her she would do it with a skip in her step.

But still there was a lot to work out and she knew it wasn't going to be easy and at times it might be downright hard.

But she did know that in that moment, holding Rachel in her arms, as her dominant, that was the exact moment in time she was meant to be. And it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER EVERY TIME YOU POST A LONG DETAILED REVIEW AN ANGEL GETS IT'S WINGS!<strong>


End file.
